Warrior of the Gods
by WolfxSoul
Summary: Darkness exists in all human hearts. It was once her duty to cleanse the world of that darkness, but then the Great Collapse changed everything and her services are called to protect the All Seeing Eyes of the Gods. Will the Warrior of the Gods be an ally or foe to Libra? Does the warrior have her own dark ambitions and plans for Leonardo Watch? OcxKlaus
1. A Chance Meeting

"My Lord wait up!" I ran over and hid in an alleyway, trying to catch my breath. Hands on my knees, I noticed Sonic point frantically at the opening of the alley.

"AHHH!" I couldn't help but scream as a monster came crashing through the small space. A veil of red appeared from on top of the alterworld being. There she stood, this strange woman who started calling me her lord the moment we made eye contact.

Her hair was a deep red that had a strange reflection of a brighter red, flickering about like flames. She wore tarnished armor that had seen better days, especially with that deep cut across the breastplate. It cut through the raised golden crest that seemed like a cross with wings. She had on also a very tattered cape that was connected to a mount of dark fur that sat on one shoulder. I could only see one eye, but the color wasn't anything I had seen in the eyes of any human or alter being. It was a bright purple that bleed almost into blue.

She smiled kindly, although I didn't know exactly what was behind that smile. She sat down on the carcass and rested her chin on the hilt of the sheathed sword that was dug into the back of the creature.

"M'lord, I do say. It is in your best interest to not leave my side. This world has become very dangerous," she spoke. I couldn't sense any animosity in her voice. She truly seemed to mean what she said. Even my eyes seem to tell me that she was just a normal, armor wearing human…

SCRATCH THAT! She ain't anywhere close to normal! She took down the large creature that had been barreling towards me in a matter of one sword swipe.

Thus started my journey home with this woman following me. Why me? I mean, it seemed like it was going to finally be a semi-normal day!?

It was like any other day in Hellsalem's Lot. I had to work today and deliveries were piling up. I had just reached a door and rang the bell. A large alter being opened the door, looking like a fat slug stuffed in a Hawaiian shirt.

"Finally," a gruff voice pulled me out of my mind space as he roughly yanked on the pizza.

"Ah, that will be 10.50," I kept my hold on the pizza.

"Well too bad. You were late, therefore, I ain't paying!" He yelled at me, giving the box a strong tug. I tried to pull back, but it slipped from my hands. The box flipped open and the hot pizza slapped against the floral red top. I could see the anger in the guy's face, so I quickly scrambled up and tried to run back down the road to where I parked my scooter. Taking a glance back to make sure he wasn't chasing me (which his was), I neglected to notice the woman who had stepped before me. I slammed into something really hard and fell back.

 _I really can't catch a break today_. I thought to myself as I rubbed by sore bottom. Looking up, I couldn't help but open my eyes to look at the woman before. I was taken back by a eerie radiance that seemed to illuminate her figure. Her own eyes were wide as she looked at me.

In a moment, images flashes through my mind and blinded me.

"I found you!" A soothing voice ripped me from the brightness of the images and I felt myself being pulled up off the ground. When I had regained control of my mind, the woman had taken a knee and held onto my hands.

"My Lord! Oh have I searched for you for so long!" Her one visible eye glittered with happiness as she engulfed me in a hug and spun me around. My cheek was pressed roughly against her chestplate and I felt myself become slightly nauseous. When she stopped spinning me, she set me down and held onto my shoulder.

"I'm very sorry for my actions m'lord. I know they are not proper for a knight but I assure you that I am as loyal as they come!" I blinked rapidly at her words as she continued to smile at me. Shock came over my face as I looked beyond her to see the angry slug guy make his way towards us. He raised his fist and looked ready to yell but the woman's fist met his face, caving it in and sending him flying back. My jaw shook open and I gaped at the scene before me.

 _She's not human!_ My mind screamed and I stumbled back from the strange woman. Her face contorted to concern as she held out a hand towards me.

"M'lord, there is nothing to worry about! The threat has been eliminated, you are safe." She said, as if trying to reassure me of something. A larger creature than the slug rounded the corner, holding onto the slug and had a large red mark on its face.

"YOU!" It yelled, charging towards us.

Thus, how I had come to hid in the alleyway. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't shake the red haired woman. Even on my scooter, she would appear at every stop, standing in traffic and getting many angry shouts and horns. One guy even tried to just scare her off by getting too close, but she smashed in the hood of his car. Of course this was just going to cause a lot of problems so I got her on the back of my scooter and hit the gas to get back to work.

Once we got to the back of the pizza shop, I got off and couldn't help but yell at her.

"What is wrong with you!? You can't just go around smashing stuff and what the hell is up with lord stuff? The name is Leonardo Watch. I am just a regular guy trying to get by in this crazy town!" My voice did trail off as I remembered that I wasn't a regular guy. The look she gave me made me feel bad and I lowered my pointed finger.

"I'm truly sorry m'lord. I suppose I did jump into this too quickly. I do apologize," she said, getting off the scooter and bowing with her arm drawn across her chest.

"Just," I took a breath, trying to think of what I wanted to say. "Could you tell me why you think I'm this lord?" She straightened her posture at my words and nodded. She came close and I could feel my face heat up beyond fire as she touched my cheeks. Her thumb skimmed around the corner of my left eye.

"Your eyes," she spoke. I couldn't help but open them in shock. She knew about the All Seeing Eyes of the Gods?!

"I am like you," she said with a heavy tone of sadness. "I too, was given… a gift. With this gift, I am to protect the wielder of the eyes so they may carry on with their life." She then continued to tell me about how she came all the way from England to find me, searching the United States far and wide for the wielder of the eyes.

Argh, this was too much for me. Plus she was way closer than really any other woman had gotten to me.

Sighing, I asked if she had any place to stay. She shook her head, saying she had just arrived in the city.

"Okay, well… could you wait here until I get done with my shift then?" She nodded happily and sat down on a pile of boxes. I entered the back door and sunk down to the floor.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

 **I do have a question. Should I have this during Season 1s timeline or make a new season afterwards? (so working with season 2 but probably not exact.) Having it in season 1 would make it a lot easier to write though.**

 **Honestly, I don't particularity like this but I really couldn't think of anything else.**


	2. Out of Home

"M'lord! Time to wake up," the woman who had introduced herself as Ursa said. Leo cracked open his eyes to look around the studio apartment. She had made accommodations to sleep on the floor although Leo offered the bed, as well as trying to get him up in time to go to work every morning.

 _To think, it's been about a week since this crazy lady came into my life._ It had only been two weeks since Leo was inducted into Libra as well. He was just relieved that he hadn't met her sooner. If she had been there when he was kidnapped, she would have surely attempted to rescue him and then Libra would know about her.

It was a tough decision on Leo's part to keep Ursa a secret. She told him the story of being an immortal and how she had to strike a bargain similar to his with the All Seeing Eyes, but the cost for her was her brother's life. She didn't speak much of her past other than that, but said that with Excalibur, her sword; there wasn't anything she couldn't do.

He was still trying to wrap his brain around it, so he felt it was best to keep her a secret until he could figure something out.

"Will you be needing assistance today m'lord?" Ursa ask, holding up the uniform his pizza parlor boss gave them. The man was charmed by Ursa's way of talking and offered her a job. One delivery showed she wasn't up for that line of work. So instead, the boss calls her in when they get their product delivered to the store. Her incomparable strength amazed everyone and even other businesses on the street asked her to help with heavy lifting. She didn't ask for much money (she wouldn't ask for any if she didn't feel the need to help Leo out), which also made her a better choice than a lot of people or alter beings.

"It doesn't look like it," Leo responded after he had looked at his phone for a text. "And I said stop with the lord thing." He said as his eyebrow twitched.

"Ah, Sir Leo then?"

Leo sighed heavily before going into the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

After that, they made their way down to Dianne's Diner. Leo could still remember vividly Vivian's reaction to the first time Ursa appeared.

 **Five Days ago**

"Hey Leo," Vivian welcomed the sight of her morning coffee boy. He laughed and took his usual seat down at the counter.

"Just a cup of coffee today," he said, thinking about how broke he was now that he sent money back home. Vivian gave him a look but didn't say anything before she poured the coffee and continued on with carrying out some orders.

It wasn't long till Vivian came back to Leo with a curious look.

"Ah, Leo… I think you have an admirer," she said. Leo's face changed from confusion to screaming shock when he looked out the window to see Ursa standing there, staring at him.

"My what an enjoyable place this is," Ursa said as she sat in the seat next to Leo. He had chased her inside to keep from any other stares from strangers.

"So Leo… she your girlfriend?" Vivian's comment caused Leo to scream and his soul to fly out of his mouth.

"I've got your soul m'lord!" Ursa said, taking hold of the little ghost before jamming it back down Leo's throat. The queer look on Vivian's face didn't change, it only intensified as Ursa patted Leo's back.

"She!" Leo caught himself and lowered his voice to keep the white hot embarrassment from evolving. "She's not my girlfriend."

"I am his knight!" Ursa said instead, while Leo smacked his head on the counter. Ursa continued to smile while holding up her index finger. "Please my kind lady, may I have some tea? Also is it possible to ask for a sustainable meal that does not have meat in it?" Vivian and Leo exchanged glances at the request as well as the form of speech.

"Do you have money Ursa?" Leo asked. She had briefed him on her story, which entailed a crazy story about immortally and such. One thing he did notice, she really didn't do well with modern day standards so he didn't think she would have money on her.

"Hmm, I should have it somewhere," Ursa said. She patted down the armor, which Leo had requested she not wear in public (or carry a sword around for that matter). From somewhere, she produced a sack and allowed it to hit the counter with a heavy thud. Upon opening it, both Leo's and Vivian's eyes bugged out at the gold coins within it.

"Is that real gold!?" Vivian almost shouted. Gold didn't have much interest for alter beings, but for humans it did turn a few heads.

"Why yes m'lady. But if that does not work," Ursa trailed off as she shuffled around the pouch. She sighed in defeat, allowing her shoulders to sag. "I seem to only have pounds for modern currency on me." From the back, Vivian's boss came up and was asked by Vivian if they would take pounds. He refused. Vivian instead asked since Ursa was friends with Leo, that they wash dishes as payment.

"I'm very sorry to bother you," Ursa said. "I do not wish for you to go out of your way for me, but if anyway to help Sir Leo that would be okay with me. I will wash dishes for his meal." Leo was surprised at Ursa's kind nature towards him for only knowing him for two days. But upon the mention of the gold coins, the boss reconsidered and with a few gold coins given up, both Ursa and Leo had a hot breakfast before them.

"Ursa," Leo trailed off as the woman began to eat her vegetable omelet.

"It is no bother m'lord. If you are ever in trouble, I'll be there. Now eat, it is important that you keep your strength up." She smiled at him.

 **Flashback end**

"Oh hey you two," Vivian said. "The usual?"

As Leo sat there, staring at his coffee, he began to reflect on the past few weeks. First, he joined Libra, the secret organization of superhumans trying to keep peace in the godforsaken city of Hellsalem's Lot. Next was meeting White at the hospital after being kidnapped. Then the day after being released, he was met with this armored woman who was now happily sipping tea beside him. He had hoped this strange string of events had stopped there, but…

Nothing beats being kicked out of your apartment to have it turned into a five star hotel.

"Argh," Leo groaned as he trudged through the streets. He barely registered being picked up by Ursa and falling asleep on her back. She brought him to the building she had followed him to on days and set him down.

"M'lord, here is that building you go to," she said. Leo opened his eyes to realize she had brought him to Libra's headquarters. This shock sent him bolting upright, but before he could say anything, Ursa was leaving. "I shall find us a new residence, meanwhile rest m'lord," she said with a smile. Shifting the long case on her back that must have held Excalibur, she disappeared into the city.

Although the modern city and its ways left her in the dark, Ursa tried her best to search around buildings for a new apartment. First, she tried talking to the shops that she had helped out at. It took until late at night until she found someone from the pizza parlor who knew a small apartment for rent that her and Leo could pay for.

She was on her way back to the building she left Leo at to tell him the news when she encountered some thugs. Ursa, feeling that Leo may need her soon, spared them no words even as they threw foul words at her. Withdrawing Excalibur from its case, she proceeded to wipe them out by hitting them each in the stomach with the hilt. When she had successfully knocked them all out, she placed Excalibur back in the case and started to walk out of the alley.

"Hey," she looked up to see a man with white hair, who wore a white jacket, pants, and a black undershirt.

"Those were my guys to take out," he strode into the light and was surprised to see what Ursa looked like up close.

"Whoa, what's a hot babe like you doing out here at this time of night?" He asked with a smirk as he tried to act suave. When he got too close though, the case on her back came round and hit him in the face. It sent him back a few feet.

"I'm very sorry for that, but I don't have time to spare. Excuse me sir," she nodded her head and continued on her way. He rounded the corner to chase her but she had disappeared.

"Hmph," he turned back to the thugs on the ground. That's when he noticed a strange black liquid that each one looked like they threw up. When he got close, he backed up while holding his nose.

"God damn! It smells like-"

 _Death._

* * *

Alright, so I decided to make it during the first season. It kinda helps you visualize stuff. I do have information, images and a bio of Ursa up on my deviantart if you want to see. Same name as here, WolfXSoul

I was wondering how yall feel about pairings of this extra sort. I know a lot of people, like myself, like ocs paired with canon but there are more people I feel who hate it. Like burn you at the stake kinda thing. I just feel after making a character like Ursa... she needs love. Like I was a heartless bitch and made it so she had never loved... so yeah. I do have an affection for one of the the characters. When I write him you will see it. (Other than Leo, I adore him). But Yeah.. I mean my story, i can do what I want, but it's nice to know if anyone would be more interested in reading if that existed. (or opposite i guess). Just so you know, I kinda already have a chapter typed up with this love connection, so i'm prepared.

Also tell me anything you want to see, like things in between episodes. Give me ideas and such.


	3. The Lion and the Bear

"I got you chief!" Zapp launched his attack upon opening the door. He again had caught Klaus watering the plants, but was swiftly taken down as always.

Grumbling, Zapp pulled himself into a chair opposite of Steven. He wondered for a moment if he should let the news slip.

"Leo has a girlfriend?" Steven looked up from the document that he was reading to see Zapp stretch out in the chair.

"Yeah. Hot babe too. Long red hair, great body, although her eye color is a little creepy," Zapp said while leaning back. When he finally caught up to the woman he had met the night before, her and Leo were acting pretty close. He neglected to mention the group of thugs that he found her by.

 _They weren't dead, although it smelt like it._ Zapp thought while glancing at the pictures he took on his phone. He wasn't sure if he wanted to bring them up either. He was going to sneak around a bit more to figure out how much of a threat she was before he told anyone else about what happened that night. He didn't want Leo to get hurt, even though he would never admit it.

"Well, I never saw Leo to be someone to get a girlfriend," Steven said while taking a sip of his coffee. Zapp was about to say something, until Chain appeared on his hand that he had stretched out towards the table.

"I have a video," her voice even caught the attention of Klaus, who paused watering. The group gathered around to watch a woman with red hair help an old lady across the street before she returned to Leo. They both laughed and entered Leo's favorite diner.

"Huh, that case. Seems a bit strange for someone to walk around with that kind of case on their back," Steven mentioned.

"I think it is best to leave Leo's personal life alone," Klaus spoke up. There were a few grumbles from Zapp. If only they knew the truth.

"M'lord, this one is for washing the body yes?" Ursa exited the bathroom, holding up a bottle for Leo to see. The boy turned only to scream and fall over.

"You can't just walk out here naked!" He yelled while using his arm as a shield of decency.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forget human customs sometimes," Ursa replied, using the door to cover her body.

"How could you forget that? And yes, that's the body wash." Leo turned his back on the door just in case she came out again.

"I haven't lived with another human for a long time. I've always spent time with either animals or by myself. Maybe m'lord, you could teach me more about this strange world sometime… like how to do get the water out of this thing?" Ursa said, her voice echoing from in the bathroom. Leo sighed and stood up.

"Could you at least wrap a towel around yourself?" After showing Ursa how the shower works, Leo returned to lie on the messy bed. He still didn't know how to properly thank Ursa for finding an apartment for them.

He turned his head to look at her area in which she kept the few things she owned. Her armor sat against the wall along with Excalibur and the case she used to carry it inconspicuously (not that carrying a giant case wasn't already weird in itself). The only other things were the pizza parlor uniform and a shirt of his that he gave her to wear. So she basically had to walk around town in either the uniform or a black shirt (that turns into a crop top on her) and an old pair of pants that had countless patches in them.

 _Maybe, we could get her some clothes?_ Leo thought, shifting his gaze to the cracked ceiling. When Ursa exited the bathroom, she had to wear a towel until the clothing she had was dry from her cleaning them. This moment was always awkward for Leo as he felt he couldn't look at her. But darn it all, why does she need to sit right next to him on the bed?

The next day was Saturday, so that meant that Leo had off from the parlor and he hadn't gotten a word to go into Libra so he decided it was best to find Ursa clothing then.

"Where do we start m'lord? I haven't worn any clothing besides my armor and what you have graciously given me in… well years." Ursa looks around the shopping area, slowly inching her way to behind Leo.

 _The world is very strange. AH! What is that!?_ Ursa thought. Her mind reeled with all the new stimuli that caused her to cling to Leo.

"Sorry m'lord, this is just all so new," Ursa said while staring down a baby that was giving her a blank face.

"It's alright Ursa. So I guess we need to start with…" Leo trailed off with a blush on his face. He knew she didn't have underwear as she used bandages to bind her chest and such. He led her to the shop, but couldn't bring himself to go in. Nothing prepared him for such events.

"If it makes you uncomfortable, I shall go in… although I am not sure what I need to look for." Ursa looked confused at the mannequins displaying the lingerie.

"Just, say you need undergarments because-ah… you lost them in a move," Leo racked his brain for an excuse. Ursa smiled with a nod and saluted before she went inside.

Sitting down on a bench Leo sighed, unaware of the eyes that spied on him and he was soon descended upon.

"Ah!"

Ursa jerked her head from the woman before her that was measuring her bust size.

 _Leo…_ Ursa didn't feel an imminent threat, but she could have sworn that was his voice.

"Well honey, looks like you are a 36d. We have these lovely ones-"Ursa stared blankly as the woman explained a bunch of things about the undergarments.

 _Why did the world have to get so complicated?_ Ursa thought as the woman held up a periwinkle lace brassiere. _Why do they need to be different colors? I don't understand!_ Ursa slowly fell down a well of despair as the woman continued to pile on more and more information and options.

Grabbing the cheapest options, Ursa paid and quickly made her way out of the shop, breathing heavily.

 _If I could die, I would certainly be dead now._ Ursa thought as she shakily made her way over to where she saw Leo sitting. Her mood changed to alert as the man from a few nights ago was giving Leo a headlock.

"Sir Leo! I have acquired the items you have requested me to get for my benefit," Ursa said held up the bag to him.

"So she is your girlfriend!"

"No she isn't you asshat!" Leo yelled back. The two men exchanged various rude comments towards each other that made Ursa sigh.

 _Is there anyone in this world with any manners_? Ursa shook her head.

"Good sir, I am sorry that you are mistaken. I am merely Sir Leo's knight. I assure I am not this girlfriend subject that you think I am," Ursa said with a smile. The boys stopped from trying to choke each other.

"Wha? Guess I shouldn't be surprised that this little prick couldn't get a hotty to be his-"the silver haired man received a palm uppercut from Leo.

"Shut up you dick! Come on Ursa, let's go," Leo said while taking hold of Ursa to lead her to a new store. Ursa looked back at the man who was rubbing his jaw and sending angry glares towards Leo.

"Is he your… friend?" Ursa wasn't sure if that word encapsulated their relationship. But that was one of the men she had seen going in and out of the building that she left Leo at a few days before.

"Eh, I guess, but he's a real pain in the ass sometimes. I mean, he's also there for me when I need help, but he's nothing like Klaus-" Leo stopped in his tracks as he cursed himself from letting him say the chief of Libra's name.

"Who is this Klaus?" Ursa asked. They had arrived in a store and started to rummage around, which was more Leo looking that Ursa, who wasn't sure what to do.

"He's…my other boss. He's super strong and pretty cool. Honestly, I think the two of you would get along pretty well," Leo said before turning back to see Ursa was consoling a small child who was crying.

"Now now my fair lady, what ails you?" She asked the little girl.

"My mommy!" Was all the girl could say between sobs. Ursa grabbed the child and lifted her up onto her shoulders.

"Do you see her?" Ursa asked. Through her tears, the little girl pointed out towards a woman at the back of the store. Leo waited for Ursa to come back, only for her to help a worker who had dropped a box full of clothes.

"You really seem to like helping people," Leo said when she returned. Ursa's eye shifted as she looked to the side and it was the first time Leo couldn't read her expressions. She was pretty standard with just being happy or calm.

"To be honest, I don't think I'm very good at it. Children used to be the only people that could make me nervous, but now it's everyone in this strange world. But I truly am a knight at heart and will always help those in need, that you can count on me. 'Thou shalt be everywhere and always the champion of the Right and the Good against Injustice and Evil'. That was one of the commandments we lived by," Ursa said before she ended up tripping on the leg of a clothing rack. Leo laughed lightly before helping her up.

 _Yeah, you're a good knight_. Leo thought as they collected clothing for Ursa to try on. They were able to buy her a few things before Leo was almost out of money.

"You truly are most benevolent m'lord. I am in your debt," Ursa said with a bow, causing Leo to frantically wave his arms in the attempt to get her to stop.

"It's okay. Keep your voice down and stand up. People around here will only think things if you say stuff like that," Leo said. Ursa straightened herself and nodded.

"I shall prepare our supper then!"

Leo sighed as he looked at the meal in front of him. He was grateful for Ursa and everything she's helped him with. The small apartment didn't have many amenities but it was enough for Ursa to scramble up food. Unfortunately…

"They had all these vegetables and fruits for sale! Can you believe it!? Especially since it's going to be autumn soon. We really lucked out," Ursa smiled with flowers and sparkles around her head.

"Ah… yeah. Tell me why you don't eat meat again," Leo was fine with it, since is was just a vegetable pasta dish, but upon asking he received a heated stare. Ursa stood up and put her leg up on the chair while crossing one of her arms over her chest.

"Humans today are just savage for their consumption of the innocent. Like murderers of man, humans murder animals just to taste their flesh and ravage in their power over life and death," Ursa's voice grew intense as her visible eye glowed with a darkness Leo had never seen before. Instantly regretting his words, he shrunk back as Ursa continued her rant.

"For many years my companions had been the wildlife and gifts of nature God has given us. These are beings of purity! Excalibur has never scorned them, for they hold no darkness within their hearts and souls! They live by the only means necessary for their survival while humans grudge and take only what they want, while discarding the rest away to decompose in the filth of their waste!" The flames around Ursa had grown wild and Leo tried his best to blow them out.

"Okay, okay. I respect your decision," Leo said in the hopes it would calm her down. The knight stared at him for a while before taking a seat.

"I apologize for the outburst," Ursa bowed her head.

"It's alright," Leo said while holding up his hands.

 _This just means I'll have to go out to eat to get meat._ Leo thought. He panicked when he saw the gloom cloud wash over Ursa, so he quickly picked up his fork and started to eat.

"Wow this is really good… hey did you make this sauce yourself? I've never had anything like it," Leo said, surprised at how well the dish was prepared. Ursa perked up and nodded.

"I spent many years in Italy at one time. You know the church and all. They had been observing me for some time and wanted to know the secret to destroying the strigoi that came from Romania… whatever that country was called at the time." Ursa paused eating while tilting her head from side to side.

"Eh… strigoi?" Leo asked, trying to understand what she meant. He hadn't heard any word like that before. Ursa seemed to regret her words as she violently shook her hands in front of her.

"NO! Ah no it's okay. Umm, they were- were the name of an intruding army! A small but strong one," Ursa said while clapping her hands together.

 _Ah curse you Ursa, how could you let that slip!_? Ursa thought angrily to herself. _I will never allow him to meet one if I could help it._

 _She's hiding something_. Leo thought as he watched Ursa snap out of her thoughts and begin eating again.

Leo was surprised that Ursa had bought a little cake for dessert.

"I hope you like it. I would rather make one, but the thing you call the oven is scary. But the box said it was really easy and they even had a recipe!" Ursa said while glancing over to the TV.

"Ah… I guess I'll have to show you how to work it," Leo said with a sweat drop sliding down his head. It was a bit of work getting her to understand how the stove top worked, so he hoped the oven would be easier.

They finished their night off with Ursa telling a the story of how she got the name Ursa.

"I was just a small child at the time. Honestly, I had been pretty fed up with knight training, but my mentor said that if I could master at least one sword technique, he would allow me a day to spend with my brother. So I went with him on a journey across the sea to France, where they were holding a jousting tournament. Sir Kingsley was a renowned jouster, but had stopped due to his age. So instead he was going to judge.

While on our way there, a bear had appeared. I was quite frightened since bears did not live in England, so I never had seen one. Sir Kingsley was very tired from the journey, so he's senses were a bit off. The bear had hit the sword out of his hand and hit him to the ground. I'm not sure what came over me, but I picked up the sword and stabbed the bear. Eventually, Sir Kingsley regained consciousness and delivered the killing blow. I was gifted with the hide and it was the first time I… ate bear."

Ursa trailed off from her story as her face turned green. Tears streamed down her face as she cried and prayed for forgiveness for her past indulgences of animal meat. Leo attempted to calm her down and eventually he was able to get her to refocus.

"Ah, so um yeah. I learned that the species was called Ursus and I learned about the constellation of Ursa Major and Ursa Minor. Thus Sir Kingsley called me Little Ursa, as he said my face could be fierce like a bears." Ursa finished with a smile. She grabbed Leo's hand and stared at him with a sparkly eye. "It's like we were meant to meet! You are a lion and I am a bear!" She stared at him, almost expecting him to say something about it.

"Ah," Leo turned away with his mouth open, trying to think of something to say. "Lions and tigers and bears… oh my," was all he could come up with.

"Tigers? I know of no tigers." Leo shook his head and he explained it was a line from a movie he saw as a kid.

"Well I would have to say tigers are the scariest of them. They are quite big," Ursa said.

"What!?" Leo yelled, surprised for a moment but calmed down.

 _That's right; if she's immortal then she's had to have been around the world a few times._ He thought with a light laugh.

"Maybe we'll find a tiger," Ursa said, looking towards the window. Sonic popped up and tried to act like a tiger, which made Ursa and Leo laugh.

Maybe somewhere, there was a tiger for the bear and lion to rely on.

* * *

So, how you think it's going? Idk how to pace things so it may be a little weird. Should I move on to episode 4 which is the blood breed introduction?

The Thou line is from Gautier's Ten Commandments of Chivalry. And yall know the Wizard of Oz reference.


	4. Fighting the Blood Line Fever

Ursa sighed in loneliness. She had gotten too attached to Leo, more than she ever thought she would. Now that he had to go to one of his jobs, she was left alone.

"Why couldn't you be like the other wielders young lord?" Ursa wondered out loud in their apartment. "It would make life so much easier. I'm so foolish for allowing myself to care. You will die in a matter of moments to me, even if you live well into later years." It was this thought that she had come to accept many years ago, which is why she avoided attachments as best as possible. Watching various aliens and humans walk along the street, she frowned deeply and glared at them.

"Why?" She smashed her fists into the window sill. "Why can't I die!?" She almost yelled while holding onto her head. "I just want it to end," her voice drifted off as the image of Leo smiling at her came into her head. Tears slipped from her eyes as she slumped against the wall and she let out a bitter laugh. "If only you knew. If only your eyes could see this darkness," Ursa chuckled. Griping onto the front of her shirt, she snarled. "I hate you, you and your damn eyes!"

Leo sneezed, rubbing his nose as the party had gotten underway. He got to meet many other members of Libra that he hadn't ever seen before, like Patrick and his assistant, Neyka. He was sitting on the sofa and looked around the room at the people having fun drinking.

 _I wonder if Ursa would like this… Eh, I don't really take her as a party person._ Leo thought as he imagined she would probably just stand in a corner, wary of all the technology in the room. Many times she had been frightened by just the beeping of the microwave or sudden noises on the TV.

"You know it's nice to get everyone together and kick back for a while," Patrick said from his spot next to Leo. "You guys have been working to damn hard lately."

"You've been going full throttle yourself Patrick," Steven said as he sat across the sofa in a chair.

"Nah, it's nothing I can't handle. I'm lucky to have a good assistant who keeps things running smoothly. And besides, arms' dealing is my passion. Bring on the work, we can take it." Patrick said as Neyka sat beside him munching on something.

Leo had been zoning out on the conversation, only hearing the hiccups of Sonic who sat beside him on the armrest. The more Patrick drank, the louder he would get.

"Hey what's the matter Leo? Why so quiet? Got anything interesting to say?" Patrick's voice awoke Leo from his thoughts and caused him to just stare at the man.

"Not really," Leo commented.

"Apparently. Come on big guy, speak up. Got any dirty jokes?" Patrick said while putting his face much closer than Leo would have liked. Patrick picked Leo up and started to spin him around, much to the younger boy's dismay.

"Patrick I think you've had one too many!" Leo said as he tried to keep his stomach calm.

"That's enough Patrick. How have you been Leo?" Klaus asked. "Do you feel like you are getting settled into the city?"

"More or less," Leo said after stopping his struggle. He had a lot of things that had happened in the past few months than the six months prior to joining Libra. He was tempted a few times to spill about Ursa, maybe in the hopes that they could help her. Leo noticed a few times that she would stare off in the distance and looked angry. She never directed her anger towards him, but somehow he felt like it kinda was connected to him.

"I am still getting used to the abrupt weirdness." Leo said in the shake of moving the conversation. "Like today, on the subway, I saw someone who had the most incredible crimson aura around them and I thought, "That's awesome," and I sort of said it…out loud…cause I was so surprised." People began to gather around while he spoke, all their eyes on him.

Thus, Leo was introduced to the idea of vampires and blood breeds. After Klaus mentioned calling in the specialist and Zapp's reluctance to talk about said person, Leo redirected his attention to Klaus. There was something on his mind that was bothering him.

"Hey Klaus, are vampires… ah blood breeds, were they ever called strigoi?" When Ursa said it, it bothered Leo to the point that he looked it up online. He found that strigoi was the Romanian term for undead spirits, and was the bases for creatures like vampires.

"Yes. That is one of the names they had accumulated during their time… why do you ask?" Klaus asked, giving Leo a weary glance.

"Oh, it's nothing," Leo quickly said, rubbing the back of his neck.

 _So did Ursa fight vampires?_

Ursa looked out the window to see the sun had set and Leo wasn't back yet. When he did enter, he said he was tired and went right to bed.

 _What happened?_ Ursa wondered, staring at Leo's back.

The next morning he was gong early and had left her a note. Again, she was left alone for a large portion of the day. Suddenly, she felt a darkness sweep over her as Excalibur pulsed.

"You saying there's one of them here huh?" She paused before turning quickly back on her heel to stare at the sword against the wall. "You mean there is more than one!" Ursa paced around the small bedroom and tried to figure out what her next step will be. There was a shocking pulse that went through her heart and she swore she could feel that Leo was in pain.

"Excalibur! I need your help to find them, Leo could be in trouble." Her slip on words would seem strange, but it was a desperate attempt to coerce the sword into working with her. "I know you hate me, but this is for Leo," with that said, she suited up in her armor and grabbed Excalibur before taking off out the window.

Ursa used whatever roof tops she could to avoid people as Excalibur continued to pulsate. Its pulses began to grow more rapid as she approached an area filled with police. She watched as a woman wearing a red trench coat and a man in a suit walk towards the entrance to the subway.

 _They also go to the building Leo goes to, they must be trying to fight the strigoi on their own_. Ursa thought as she looked around the area.

"There must be another way in," Ursa whispered as she looked around. Eventually, she found an entrance to a maintenance tunnel that she followed out to the platform. Hiding, she noticed that there was the two people whom she saw enter before, heavily injured. There was also another woman in a suit, a very tall male, the annoying silver haired guy that bothers Leo, another male in a trench coat and…

"Leo," Ursa whispered. She was happy to see he was alright, but she could still sense the darkness of a blood breed in the air.

 _So they cannot kill them._ Ursa noticed as she sensed one of the blood breeds presence in a small metal cross. She grimaced, holding onto Excalibur that hung at her side.

"Well, looks like Valsh was just as pathetic as I thought she was." The group turned to see another shadowy form.

"Klaus that's a-" Leo yelled out, his eyes peering into the darkness to see the crimson wings. The shadow took a few steps forward before it was interrupted by Ursa jumping in front of it.

"Sir Leo, tell your friends to stand back," Ursa appeared with her hand on the hilt of her blade.

"Ursa! But how?!" She smiled back at Leo.

"I told you, I will always be here to protect you." She turned back to face the blood breed before her. It was an average male, with long brown hair and wearing a trench coat. "Your friends are weak and need attention, please take care."

"Well well, if it isn't that pesky knight they've been buzzing about. We all thought the elder of England finally got rid of you. Too bad for you… we now know your secret." Ursa flinched as her hand seemed to shake over the hilt.

"Is that so?" Ursa replied. As the flickering flame of anger began to light in her eyes, the Blood Breed laughed.

"You're nothing. Just a pathetic human who sold away her soul for immortally. Not that much different from us I'd say," the blood breed laughed.

"Do not!" Ursa yelled, widening her stance while the upper portion of her face darkened. "Liken me to you!" With the force she propelled herself at; she seemed to vanish from sight. She reappeared to swing the sheathed blade into the body of the blood breed, splitting him in half. From the blood, he created his own weapon, piercing through Ursa's abdomen and throwing her back.

"Ursa!" Leo cried out as he attempted to step towards the injured woman. Klaus held him back, while keeping his own eyes on the battle.

"The only thing that changes you is that sword of yours. Although, the rumors seem to be true that you can't even wield it anymore," the blood breed laughed, reforming his body. "Without it, you couldn't possibly beat me! With the blood I consume from you, I'll be able to take over this pathetic city!" He laughed, the menacing sound resonating throughout the subway station.

 _Why_? Ursa thought as the blood began to pool around her. _Why can't this end?_ With a shaky gaze, her eyes fell upon Leo, who was being held back by a large man. There were others behind them. Two were heavily injured by the blood breed they had fought. They radiated spirits of soldiers, in an unseen battle. Especially the large one who held Leo, the look and fire within his eyes…

 _I remember, when I used to look like that. Whatever made it stop?_ Ursa let out a breath before standing up. Steam began to rise out of the wound as it tried to repair itself. Sensing the All Seeing Eyes of the Gods on her back, she was reminded of her duty. She readied her sword once again and sprung at the blood breed. They exchanged blows and parries in a flurry. Excalibur would begin to pulse again and Ursa's blood rushed through her system.

 _The thrill of a battle,_ she thought while allowing some distance between them. _I never knew I could miss it._

"Leonardo," Klaus called to the young boy. Even as he shook, he knew he needed to do something to help her.

 _I am no hero_ , Ursa thought as the blood breed's blade ripped through her leg, causing her to take a knee. _No matter how much, or hard I fight, I can never make up for what I've done._

"Brain Grid Blood Battle Technique." Ursa gasped as she heard one of the men behind them yell.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Klaus stopped, seeing as the blood breed had grabbed Leo with his blood and was strangling the poor boy. "I won't let you seal me like that other weakling!"

Ursa watched the scene as if in slow motion, with Leo struggling. A fragment of blood formed into a blade and was nearing him. A heavy pound in her heart awoken her mind and with her remaining power, she forced out the sword a few inches from its sheath. The light and resonating sound caused the blood breed to screech and drop Leo in his attempt to get away from Ursa.

"Now!" Ursa ducked and allowed Klaus to vault over her.

"Dmits Niles Nigrasha Anisimov! I hereby seal you. Despise me. Forgive me. Resign yourself. Form 999 Ewigkeit Gefängnis!" The blood breed screamed as he was contorted and sealed away within a cross. The moment of relief was short as Leo yelled.

"Ursa!" The red headed woman was slumped on the ground. She looked up and gave Leo a smile.

"Now my dear lord, I told you I would protect you… from anything," her deep breath was interrupted by her coughing up blood. "Tell your friends… I'm sorry." Her eyes drifted as she fell into a slumber. Leo felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Abrams. Klaus was holding onto K.K. and Zapp had Steven on his back.

"You can tell us later," Abrams said, hoisting the armored woman onto his shoulder. Of course, he had left behind her sword which Zapp tried to bend down and pick up.

"Hey what the hell is with this thing!?" Zapp yelled as the sword could not be picked up. Leo went over as he felt a strange pull to the sword and was able to pick it up. Zapp gave him a look but the group knew they couldn't waste time as their allies needed care.

At the hospital, Leo was waiting in Ursa's room. The doctors were amazed and mystified by her wounds. He kept his hands on Excalibur, in the hopes that Ursa would wake up soon. He had no idea where to start with explaining her to Klaus and the others.

"How are you doing Leonardo?" Klaus said upon entering the room. He received a nod from the distant minded boy. He proceeded to informed Leo that both K.K. and Steven were doing fine.

"That's good," Leo replied.

"I can wait on the explanation about your friend until she is fully recovered… but I am curious about that sword you have. Is there anything you could tell me that would not impede on her personal information?" Klaus asked. Leo was happy that he wasn't pressing too hard on information about Ursa.

"Well, I've only known her for a while now," Leo trailed off, thinking of the first time they met. The rough, almost wild look to her eye as she took down the aliens who attacked them, to the happy smiles, to ranting about why everyone should be a vegetarian, Ursa had really changed his life in the past few weeks.

"One month and five days," a female voice alerted both men to the woman who was now sitting up in her bed. She had a smile on her face. The doctors had pinned back her hair, so they both had a view of the long thin scar that ran from above her right eye brow down to be perpendicular to her lips. There was even a slight film over that eye, making her appear almost blind out of it. Being curious, Leo started to wave a hand on that side of her face but her smile never dropped.

"My eye sight isn't the best out of that one, but I can still see," she said with a bemused look in her eyes. Leo jumped back and apologized. "It's fine, just another reason I keep it covered. Best to not frighten young ones," she laughed. Leo laughed lightly too, remembering how once a child had gotten a view of her whole face and started crying.

"As for the sword, it is Excalibur. Ah! Pardon my impoliteness. It was awfully rude of me to act in such a way in front of new people. My name is Ursa; I am Sir Leo's knight!" She bowed her head the best she could while holding out her hand for Klaus to shake. Meanwhile, Leo was hiding his face as she kept saying embarrassing things about being his knight.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Ursa. I am Klaus Von Reinherz, leader of Libra." Klaus said while shaking her hand.

"Ah yes! Sir Klaus. Leo had only mentioned your name but only a few times. From the air you carry, you are most certainly the leader he refers to. I do beg your pardon as to my negligence to speak to you all before these events. My mind can unfortunately be very cluttered and sorting things out takes time. But I assure you that I have been keen on my quest to protect Sir Leo from anyone and anything that may harm him. You have my word," Ursa said while hitting her heart, but regretted it when a sharp pain surged through her body and blood sprayed from her mouth onto the white sheets. Leo screeched as he attempted to help her clean up.

"Please miss, do not strain yourself," Klaus said with a tone of alarm. It didn't matter if she was some weird, sword slinging stranger; she was still a lady that Klaus felt the need to worry about. It had startled him with the course of her manners and posture, reminding him of the nobles he has dealt with. Ursa held a hand up to halt him from any further actions when she noticed Klaus also attempting to help her.

"This is nothing. Trust me… when I tell my story, you will know. Thank you though," she said, her eyes and tone reflecting sadness within. Klaus nodded and watched as Leo began to fret about her and she waved him off. Klaus excused himself to check on his subordinates while Leo said he needed to go meet someone.

Left alone, Ursa cursed herself.

 _How could I allow myself to get angry at what the strigoi said?_ Her thoughts trailed off as she stared at the window. _Maybe… I am not that different from them_. She bit her lip as she took in a fist full of white hospital sheets. _A monster who feeds on the weak._ Ursa lowered her head before her attention was drawn back up to Leo entering with a girl. Her blonde hair was tied up in two high pigtails and she had quite the brilliant green eyes.

"Ursa, this is White. White, this is Ursa." Leo introduced the two.

"So you are Leo's knight, he's told me a bit about you," White said with a giggle. Ursa blinked in surprise at the girl's kind tone, especially with how rough Ursa looked. She watched how the two interacted while they kept her company. Leo was describing Ursa in a fight, making movements to show sword swipes. He even tried to swipe with Excalibur but the weight caused him to fall backwards. This caused White to burst out laughing. Ursa smiled at this. There was a warmth that rose in her chest and bloomed throughout her being. It was a familiar feeling that she had forgotten and dearly missed.

 _No, I am not like them. As long as I have someone to protect, I will remain true to myself… I can't believe that I had forgotten that._ Ursa felt like there was a weight lifted off her shoulders as she laughed as well. Leo and Sonic acted out a battle, with Sonic causing Leo to trip and being crowded the victor. It was a while before White left the room, leaving Leo and Ursa alone.

"Sir Leo, there is something I need to tell you," Ursa sighed, knowing this wasn't going to be easy.

"What is it?" Leo asked as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"The truth is, I never intended to get attached," Ursa said with a serious posture. Leo's eyes opened as he stared at Ursa in confusion. "The reason I first became your knight was in hopes that if I did a good job, those gods would come and take this curse of immortally away from me." Ursa hung her head in shame. She felt she had brought dishonor to the code of knights and couldn't bear to look at Leo.

"So… what you're saying is that you were doing your job and you hoped to be rewarded?" Leo didn't seem to understand what Ursa was getting at. The knight's face became red as she stumbled over words.

"Don't you get it? I used you for my own means to an end!" Ursa's flustered face didn't go away until it was replaced with confusion upon Leo busting out into laughter. Once he calmed down, he shook his head at her.

"You really don't have a bad bone in your body Ursa."

"Huh?" Ursa gave Leo a look like he was the crazy one.

"When we met, you told me this was a job given to you. And you think that it's bad that you were doing your job to get what was promised to you in the end," Leo said.

"Well, they never promised to take it away," Ursa said shyly.

"Ursa, I don't blame you. The way you make it sound, immortally sucks and I'm sorry you've had to suffer for this long. But I want you to know I really do think of you as a friend and will be there for you just as you have been there for me," Leo finished with a smile.

"Wah!" Ursa began to cry a waterfall and she pulled Leo into a tight, bone crushing hug. "Sir Leo I don't deserve your kindness!" She said between wails.

"Ah, Ursa!" Leo said as he face was stuffed into her chest. She continued to sob and say she was sorry and repeated how she didn't deserve Leo's friendship. "You're crushing my lungs," Leo said in between the moments he gasped for air. Upon letting him go, Ursa continued to cry and say how nice he was. Leo laughed and tried to calm her down so it didn't bring in a crowd.

* * *

BAM in the action we go

So I'm not sure if I was able to convey it well. Ursa is in essence, a very innocent individual. Her perception of what is bad, is absolutely no where near what the rest of the world perceives as bad. To her, this small thing is like the world is on fire. I've really come to love her because of this innocence. (Also, just want to note the things about Excalibur are rather pivotal and important to Ursa's development, so keep an eye on those hints.)

Please please review, it really does help to motivate me. I have this story up everywhere in the hopes that people will love me... :( It's the hardest I've worked on a story in a damn long time.

Also what would be yall thoughts on a nice funny, filler chapter? I kinda have something in mind, like a bonding chapter with Ursa and the members of Libra?


	5. Brief History

"It started a long time ago. I truly wish for there to be another way to start, but really that's all I can say. I've lost the concept of time and haven't thought about how many years have past. My memories from that long ago are blurry. I cannot recall any faces, whether they are family or friends from that time. The only one that sticks out to me is the memory of how I received the title of the Warrior of the Gods.

I know that I was born into a royal family. I had an older brother who was destine to take the throne, but alas, an illness had left him bedridden. To take up in his stead, I cut my hair and took on the persona of a male, training under my father's most trusted knight.

One day, I came upon a strange sword; left abandon in an old blacksmith's shed. It wasn't long till I realized the sword had powers, much like the fabled sword of Excalibur, so thus I dubbed it so.

I am sure you all felt it. The pain from the light that Excalibur exudes when pulled from its sheath. I did not know what this light was until I came upon my first blood breed, as you call them. It was a weak one, probably just made. But it was strong enough to give me this scar and almost claim my life. Excalibur saved me. The light destroys and attacks the darkness within the hearts of men. Which is why when I withdrew Excalibur, you felt pain. You can all see how such a blade would become a prize and hated object of the supernatural. That is why… it appeared."

Ursa stopped, lowering her gaze from their faces to look at the floor. Leo's hand grabbed hers, trying to assure her to continue.

"It claimed to be a god. It said that I must sacrifice to continue on with my life as a warrior of light and justice. But that sacrifice was countless lives of my people. Even though I was not king, they were still people who counted on me. I was hopelessly lost until my brother came and sacrificed himself. Thus, I was cursed. Given immortally for the dutyship of being a solider for the gods.

So I spent my time trying to master Excalibur, fighting blood breeds, and protecting those deemed worthy by the gods."

Ursa's voice dropped again as she grasped the hilt of Excalibur.

"Even then, I still can't do much. I've allowed myself to fall too much into darkness to truly be able to withdraw Excalibur once again. That small amount was all I could draw. I fell in battle from an elder many years ago. The pain made me withdraw and fall into a deep slumber. I had awoken only three years ago to resume my quest."

"Are you kidding me!?" Zapp yelled and stood up. "That 'small' amount was enough to make me feel like I was having a heart attack as well as stopping that blood breed in its tracks." Zapp made many crazy faces while pointing at Ursa. "And if you're some old timey knight, shouldn't you be talking like, 'But thou must!' and 'With thy sword'!?"

"Umm…" Ursa wasn't sure how to respond as Zapp got in her face, to which Klaus made him take a step back from the knight in respects to her personal space.

"Calm down Zapp. While I will admit that this is all quite hard to believe, I do also believe that Ursa can be an indispensable part of the team, especially in the fight against the blood breeds. What do you think Klaus?" Steven spoke up, turning to the leader.

"Yes, Miss Ursa has defiantly proven herself already to be valuable part of Libra." There was a chorus of nods, except for Zapp who glared at Ursa.

"You may be hot, but I've got my eye on you," Zapp said, only to be used as Chain's doormat.

"Welcome to Libra Miss Ursa," Klaus said, taking her hand to shake it and ignoring the banter between Zapp and Chain in the background. "We will do what we can to help you regain your true light to wield Excalibur once again."

Ursa blinked wildly before steam exploded from her ears and she fainted.

"Ursa!"

 _You hear that Cal?_ Ursa thought in the darkness of her mind. There was a faint pulsating light that drew her attention. _For so long, I just wanted everything to end. I just wanted to die… but these people. Maybe, I can find a reason to keep pushing on again. Sorry brother, but our meeting will have to wait some time._

* * *

Sorry it's short. The past week I've been suffering from a bad head cold and am still sick. So I'm just getting up this little bit I've already typed up.

Again, please review. I don't care if you do it anonymously.

Also what would be yall thoughts on a nice funny, filler chapter? I kinda have something in mind, like a bonding chapter with Ursa and the members of Libra?


	6. A Few Sizes too Small

"I see, so this is what it is like to 'hang out'." Ursa said as she sat between Leo and Zapp in the park. The two men were enjoying Jack Rocket burgers that they had to convince her that they weren't eating meat, just something that smelt, looked and tasted like meat. She was happily munching on the fries and enjoyed the peace and quiet while they all relaxed from their long first half of the day.

Zapp had a very interesting take on warming Ursa up to Libra and Hellsalem's Lot. He and Leo had taken her to some interesting places. Various ones usually included Leo yelling at Zapp for taking them to such inappropriate places. Ursa, in her old ways, didn't quite understand everything that had been going on but tagged along happily because she was getting to know more things. Everything would have been fine if a group of thugs that knew Zapp didn't try to start a fight.

"Blade one, Homuramaru" Zapp summoned up his blood blade and sliced at the creature in front of him. Ursa swung around Excalibur's case, knocking some of the goons unconscious. In a moment of distraction, she had distanced herself from Leo and jerked her attention in his direction when she heard him scream. One of the thugs was threatening him with a bottle full of a liquid he claimed to be an acid that would eat away his body in seconds.

"Sir Leo!" Ursa boosted herself across the alley by smashing Excalibur's case into one of the standing bodies and then vaulting herself off the case like it was a platform. Reaching him in time to intercept the bottle hitting Leo, Ursa let out a painful scream that stopped the violence. She continued to scream as steam rose from her skin and she crimpled down into the fetal position. Zapp used his blood web to tie the goons up and was shocked to see that Ursa had not only shrunk, but reverted to the appearance of a child. Leo freaked out and screamed for Ursa to be okay while Zapp threatened the goons to tell him what was really in the bottle.

"I don't know I swear! Just bought it off some guy!" One of them pleaded, but it didn't save them from Zapp tearing his sword through their throats.

Leo sobbed and held his head while trying to process what had happened.

"Ursa!" He cried out and received a boot to the face.

"Calm your ass down! I'm sure the chief will know something to help her out. Damn it, pull yourself together you whiny turd." Zapp said as he light a cigar and blew out the smoke. He couldn't say for certain that he wasn't worried about the red head's condition, as he had never heard of someone being turned into a kid before.

"How can you be so calm you inconsiderate prick!? This is all your fault in the first place!" Leo accused Zapp, his face red with anger. If the thugs weren't after Zapp, Ursa wouldn't have needed to save Leo and risk herself.

"Maybe it was acid and if this whole immortally thing is true, she could have turned into a kid to protect herself," Zapp said the first thing that came to his mind as he pulled the cigar from his lips. Leo blinked in amazement at how much he felt what Zapp had said, may have some validity. Not that Zapp would admit it was just something he saw in a movie recently.

"Come on, pick up that damn sword thing already and get your ass moving," Zapp said, hoisting Ursa's body underneath one arm.

Zapp trudged through the streets with a small child in one arm and a worried Leo following behind. They ignored the weird glances Zapp received for his neglect to carry the child properly.

Once they got to Libra's headquarters and made their way to onto the elevator, Ursa had woken up.

"So… why are you both so tall now?" Was the first thing Ursa said after Zapp set her down.

"Ursa, now don't freak out, but you know that stuff that guy threw at you… well it kinda-" Leo tried to explain softly but was interrupted by Zapp.

"It turned you into a brat," he said, maybe a little more harshly than he intended. This received complaints from Leo. As the two fought, Ursa looked down at her small hands and touched her face.

"I am… a child?" Her eyes glittered in wonderment as the state of being something different after all the years made her feel almost rejuvenated. For once, she didn't feel like she was stuck in a stagnant time loop of torture and suffering. She followed blindly behind Leo and Zapp as they entered the office.

"Welcome Leonardo, Zapp…" Klaus trailed off as he looked down to see the child Ursa who was still staring at her hands in wonder.

"So… how did this happen again?" Steven stressed his words as he massaged his temples. The small knight who sat across from in another chair, kicked her legs back and forth as she continued to look around the room. The size change made everything wonderful but also kinda intimidating and big. This was especially evident when Ursa finally looked up at Klaus and was shocked at how tall he was. She shook slightly, both in amazement and panic and she clung onto Leo's pants.

"Here you are, this should help," Gilbert said while placing down a tray of tea and cookies. Ursa's child eyes lit up and she sang a thank you to Gilbert.

"Sir Gilbert, your tea is always so delicious," Ursa said as she happily sipped on the red liquid. She had seemed to adjust to the change the fastest compared to everyone else. Even though she was already apart of Libra for almost two weeks, she still jarred the members with her 'Sir' and 'Lady' titles (it annoyed Zapp, but K.K. thought Ursa was just so adorable).

"We got ganged up on and one of them threw this weird liquid towards me, but Ursa jumped in front of me and took the hit." Leo explained as Sonic sat upon Ursa's head and accepted a cookie from her.

"Anything to protect you Sir Leo," Ursa said. The change in her voice was still something Leo hadn't gotten used to so he just stared at her as she smiled at him.

"Soooo, who's gonna babysit?" Zapp asked before standing up quickly and making his way out of the office.

"Zapp you dick! You're the one who got us into this mess!" Leo yelled as he threw his hands above his head but the door shut and it left the All Seeing Eyes of the Gods steaming. Leo sighed, looking down at his phone and noticed it was almost time for his shift.

"Klaus, is it okay if Ursa stays here?" Leo turned to the taller male as he watched from the corner of his eye how Ursa was happily chatting up Gilbert and Chain who stared at her with a sharp look (which had a strange endearment in the look).

"Of course Leonardo. We'll try to figure out how to reverse the process in the meantime," Klaus said and spoke to Gilbert about looking through any files to see if there was any mention of such a concoction that can reverse age.

"Alright Ursa, Klaus and the others are going to take care of you. I'll also leave Excalibur here too okay?" Leo couldn't help the big brother tone he used to use on Michella. Ursa turned to Leo with a sad look but nodded her head.

"I understand Sir Leo. I hope your day will be full of wonder," Ursa said with a smile. Leo made a mental note to try and keep her from watching kids shows that she would pull silly quotes from. He patted her head before making his way out of the building.

Without Leo, Ursa felt a bit alone, but she soon drew her focus onto Excalibur that was leaned against Klaus's desk. Concerned her precious sword and partner had been rattled around during the fight, she got up to check on it. She didn't realize when she had shrunk; her hair had kept the same length and was dragging on the floor in her tiny state. This caused one of the bands of hair to twist around her ankle and made her crash face first into the ground. The noise drew the attention of Klaus, Chain and Steven who were all still in the room. They watched as Ursa slowly picked herself up and were shocked to see blood drip from her nose.

"Ouch, quite the predicament," Ursa said, sitting down to hold onto her nose. She was quite calm but Klaus had appeared with a handkerchief to her to use. At first she seemed reluctant but took it anyways. This lead to her being sat down in a chair with Gilbert checking on her nose and Chain took up braiding the long hair into a high ponytail.

"Thank you," Ursa said in a muffled tone as her nose was plugged to keep any more blood from escaping.

"I think you just cut opened the inside from the impact. Nothing else wrong," Gilbert said as he drew back from Ursa. Chain had finished and looked quite proud of her handy work. She didn't have long enough hair of her own to braid, so it was fun to do it on someone. She even spent some time showing Ursa her phone and how it worked when the knight questioned her about it.

After the bloody nose incident, Chain and Steven left the office to work on various other things and Gilbert had offered Ursa to help him bake cookies.

"Sir Gilbert, may I inquire on the status of your and Sir Klaus's relationship? You quite remind me of a master and butler I met one time. A very peculiar child he was," Ursa asked.

"It is just that. The young sir is the youngest of the Reinherz family. I am one of the many butlers who serve under their name. They are noble family you see," Gilbert explain. He straightened his back as he looked down at the child who was standing on a chair to stir the batter in the bowl.

"Now that I think of it, you are a-"

"AHH!" Ursa screamed as she fell backwards off of the chair. She managed to catch herself on the counter, but it was the first time that Gilbert felt a flash of a dangerous aura from her.

"Please, good sir. I am," Ursa said as she pulled herself back up on the chair. "But a simple knight." Gilbert had a good head to him, so he knew that this was a conversation best left alone. To break the awkward silence that had draped over them, Ursa asked what one of the appliances were. She was amazed and terrified as Gilbert turned on the mixer that blended together the batter he was working with.

"It mixes it for you?" Her eyes stared at it from a safe distance, as she wasn't sure what else it could do. She peered from over the corner in a way that helped her feel guarded enough in case something happened. Her sudden change in demeanor caused Gilbert to laugh as he continued to clean up the other kitchen utensils.

Klaus sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He turned his head when he heard the noise of chair movement and saw Ursa had pulled a chair along to sit beside him.

"Sir Gilbert said it was time that he made dinner, so I've come to see how your day has been Sir Klaus?" She stared at him with expecting eyes. Klaus had to remind himself that Ursa was actually a grown woman who knew much more than any of them and had lived many years. But with the innocent look in her eyes, he couldn't help but allow his smile to show.

Klaus proceeded to show Ursa how to Prosfair was played. He seemed quite excited behind his glasses as he explained the intricacies of the game. He enjoyed her wonderment and her curiosity about the game.

"It's super confusing but it's fun to watch you play," Ursa said as she leaned forward in the chair as Klaus finished up the game. While she waited, she told him a story about how when she was riding bare back through the forest on a huge horse, she been thrown off because the horse had gotten spooked and sent her over a cliff side. Her casual tone sounded happy at the memory, so Klaus didn't question her as well as the state of her condition being slightly obvious.

When dinner was called, Klaus was slightly confused at the arrangement set before Ursa. Gilbert leaned down to whisper to Klaus that Leo notified him that Ursa was a vegetarian and it was best not to bring up meat or eating meat to her. In the hopes of distracting her from any rants, Leo had suggested asking her to tell a story.

"A story! Why yes, that is always a brilliant idea during dinner time! Now which one?" Ursa pondered for a moment.

"If it isn't too much of a burden," Gilbert started. "Could you tell us how you received that scar on you face?" Ursa blinked a few times and settled back in her seat. Gilbert immediately apologized, even though it was a story everyone in Libra wanted to know.

"Hmm, no. It's fine really. I actually told Sir Leo that story a few nights ago," Ursa paused, wondering if she should premise it as she had done for Leo. "I guess you would be even more interested in the story as it had to do with a blood breed." This defiantly caught Klaus's and Gilbert's attention. Before they could say anything, Ursa started.

"It was probably around 7 or so years after I had found Excalibur. I was training under the high knight of what I think was my father's army, although I don't recall ever mentioning it to him. I preferred the anonymity of not being a woman and not letting my parents know what I was doing. I don't quite remember much before the deal of immortally was struck, so pardon me about the neglect of details. I do remember that the blood breed had killed many men and I, as a normal human, was having a hard time fairing against it. With one of its blood blades, it had caused this scar and almost claimed my life, but with the light of Excalibur, I was able to defeat the beast. " Ursa finished and waited for their reactions.

"I'm sorry that you had to experience such trauma," Klaus said. He was slightly taken back by the intensity that lit up in Ursa's eyes as she stared him down. They were not the childish or wandering knight eyes he was used to with her. They were speaking from the depths of many years, warped time that only exists in the eyes of an old solider. He let out a sigh when Gilbert offered the cookies as a dessert, which Ursa happily jumped on.

Leo sighed as he parked his scooter and dragged his feet into Libra's building. He was tired, but felt he needed to check up on Ursa and make sure she didn't cause any trouble, even though he highly doubted it. Leo opened the door slightly and was met with an adorable sight of Ursa standing up on a chair to get closer to Klaus's height (even though the man still had to bend down a little). They were playing pattycake and when they finished Ursa jumped off the chair, only for Klaus to catch her as he was worried she was face plant on the floor and cause another injury.

"Sir Leo!" Ursa wiggled out of Klaus's grasp and ran towards Leo, leaping to give him the most intense hug a small child could muster. "Sir Klaus, and Sir Gilbert and even Lady Chain showed all these cool things to me today! Like that thing you have that allows you to talk to people even when they are not by you! They also showed me cool new games! Like the one Sir Klaus plays. It's still really confusing and I don't get it, but it's very sophisticated and looks really interesting! Oh! And Sir Gilbert and I baked some cookies and we drank this one stuff that makes it feel like there are bubbles going down your throat. And Lady Chain braided my hair because it's so long and I tripped on it. And-" Ursa went on about the day as she twirled away. Leo couldn't help but smile. The way she was acting now was so different than what he was used to, but it made him happy. It reminded him of Michella when they were younger. While she went on, Leo turned to Klaus.

"Hey sorry about having to work," Leo said while rubbing the back of his head.

"It was no problem at all Leo. Ursa is quite the joy to be around. She herself had some interesting stories to tell," Klaus said with a smile.

"Well, if you liked her today, you will all like her the rest of the days cause she's kinda like this all the time… well maybe not as hyper." Leo laughed before turning his attention to Gilbert who had just entered the room.

"Did you guys figure out how to reverse the affects?" Leo inquired.

"Unfortunately, no. We are thinking whatever she was hit with, was meant to do something else but due to her immortally, it changed her back into a child. If it isn't too much trouble to ask, we wish for her to stay here for the night to keep an eye on her. " Gilbert finished. Leo nodded, but was a little annoyed at the thought that Zapp could have been right in any shape or form.

"Well, I'd say that's fine… Looks like she's already check out anyways," Leo motioned to the floor where Ursa had collapsed and fell asleep.

"Oh my," Gilbert said. He went to pick her up but Klaus stopped him, scooping up the small child into his arms. "Young sir, I insist she takes residence in my chambers tonight," Gilbert offered his bed but Klaus shook his head.

"Thank you Gilbert, but I'll let her take my bed." Gilbert deflated, knowing he couldn't argue with Klaus and his decision.

"Ahh, do you need me to bring her some clothes?" Leo asked, looking at the large sweater that had doubled as a dress on Ursa. He brought home the pants and shoes she had been wearing earlier that she had shrunk out of.

"You could bring some back tomorrow. K.K. dropped by and brought some of her children's clothing for her to sleep in," Gilbert said as he watched Klaus bring Ursa down the hall to his quarters.

"Well, alright. Night Gilbert," Leo said before giving the room one last look and heading out.

Klaus had set a sleepy girl down on his large bed. Ursa yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Here you are. These should work for you tonight I hope," Klaus said while pulling out a pair of pajamas from the bag K.K. brought.

"Oh, okay," Ursa blinked a few times before she realized Klaus had left the room, most likely to let her change. When she was finished, he had knocked to check on her. "All done," she replied. Opening the door, Klaus nodded and went over to his wardrobe to withdraw some nightly clothing. He entered his connected bathroom and reemerged wearing one of his under sleeveless t-shirts and slacks.

"You can use this bed for tonight Ursa. Have a good night," Klaus said as he went to leave the room, turning off the lights. He stopped in his motion to leave when he felt a weight cling to his leg. From the light of the hallway, he looked down to see Ursa staring at him with watery eyes.

"Please don't leave me in the dark!" Her grip was surprisingly strong for her size, possibly due to her immortally. Klaus sighed, not quite sure about what he should do. He couldn't share the bed with the young girl as that was wrong to him in many ways, but he was certain no matter where he went in the office, she would cling to him. So, he thought of a compromise.

"I'll stay with you until you fall asleep okay Ursa?" Klaus offered, trying his hardest to appease the child. Her eyes seemed to scrutinize him, but she nodded.

So, Klaus set her down on one side of the king bed and he sat on the other side.

"Lay down please Sir Klaus, you look tired." Ursa said with big eyes. Seeing as they kept their distance, Klaus obliged, knowing as soon as she was asleep, he would get up to take up one of the couches. He was surprised though when from across the bed, Ursa had snuck her little hand into one of his. Smiling in the darkness, he used his other hand to remove his glasses and place them on the night stand.

He was slightly entranced on how a woman like Ursa translated into the child before him. He hadn't taken her to be someone who was afraid of the dark as she usually had on a very strong front, but on further thought, he realized that is was more of a fear of being alone as she had a grip on his hand. When he gauged that she had fallen asleep, he was able to get out of her death grip and returned to one of the couches to rest.

It took a while, but Klaus found himself waking up after a while when he felt an unusual sensation on his chest. Looking down, he was shocked to see Ursa had left his room and had taken up sleeping on top of him. He leaned his head back as he just had a feeling that if he woke her up again, that this would continue to repeat throughout the night and they both would be robbed of sleep. He just hoped that she stayed as a child.

Unfortunately for Klaus, he couldn't have foreseen that the affects of the age reversal had waned away and Ursa had returned to her normal body. It was in a short amount of time that he felt something warm against his face and he opened his eyes to meet complete darkness. The heat of his own breath reflected back at him as he heard a thumping echo in his ears. He couldn't possibly think of what was pressed against his face until he heard the light snore of what had to have been from Ursa.

But…

Suddenly Klaus realized what exactly had happened and was able to bring his head back enough to see his face had been stuffed into Ursa's bare bosom. The gentleman's mind reeled as he thought of all the things he should be doing in this situation.

First, he tried to pull himself from the grip, but Ursa clung to him with a might almost comparable to himself.

So, he knew he had to wake her up. He tried to shake her, and calling out to her without being too loud, as he didn't wish to wake Gilbert.

"Ursa please," Klaus pleaded. He felt terrible, even though from the stories Leo told him, Ursa didn't have much shame in being nude in front of him. In fact, Leo said it happened a lot and he had to have an extremely stern talk with Ursa about it. Being raised under male ideals while being a woman seemed to help misconstrue her perception on what is acceptable in society.

He heard her stir and as soon as he felt her grip loosen, he ducked out of the headlock and skillfully wrapped Ursa up in the blanket to preserve her decency. She was still asleep, much to his joy. Klaus brought her back into his room and placed the sleeping woman in his bed before he quietly went to his wardrobe and picked out one of his shirts for her to put on when she woke up. He hoped Leo would come as soon as possible in the morning to bring her appropriate clothing.

As he was just about to shut the door, he heard Ursa whisper.

"I'm so sorry."

He turned back to see that she was laying on her back with one of her hands covering the side of her face that had her scar. She turned back onto her side after a brief moment. Knowing there was nothing else he could do; Klaus closed the door and went to sleep on the couch.

"Good morning Leonardo." Klaus said as he raised his face from the documents he was looking at. He had checked on Ursa in the morning to see that she was still sleeping, so he decided to leave her alone. After Gilbert showed Leo to Klaus's room, Klaus was put on alert as Leo screamed. Upon reaching the hall, he was shocked to see Ursa was crushing Leo into a hug, the child's shirt still ripped open from her transformation and the child pants turned into ripped shorts.

"Ursa! Stop!" Leo pleaded as he attempted to shove Ursa back into the room with a bag of clothes. "Damn it! Just get back in there and change!"

After that little fiasco, Ursa reemerged from Klaus's room wearing another large sweater and trousers.

"I must say, that was a very interesting time. I do apologize for any trouble I may have caused for any of you," Ursa said, while bowing to Gilbert and Klaus. Gilbert smiled back and Klaus nodded while turning away, trying to forget what had happened last night.

 _At least she's back to normal._ Leo thought, not knowing what happened the prior night. He was just happy to see that she had bonded with the other members.

* * *

So here's my fillery episode.

Hopefully you liked it. I really tried to get in Klaus's head space, kinda hard. I tried to keep him the best in character cause it's his character that makes me love him so much.

Fanfiction people, you're killing me. Wattpad people are kicking your butt at getting me motivate to write. You gotta up show them man. Review, let me know what you want to see. How can I improve? More Ursa's past? More detail with character interaction?

I will make a rule that with more personal chapters, they will be in first person, so do you want more of that? I do have one already written so you actually see in Ursa's head.


	7. The Truth about Love

"Again!" Zapp yelled as he got up again with his blood blade in hand.

"Umm, not to be rude in this situation Sir Zapp, but," Ursa stopped her statement when she watched Zapp's arm swing freely and he let out a scream. "AH! I'm sorry! I didn't know I hit you that hard!"

Since Ursa was one of the others to wield a sword, Zapp thought he could show her up, but was sorely mistaken when she beat him down. She had accidently hit his arm too hard and popped out his shoulder. Chain, seeing this as a perfect opportunity, teleported onto his head and held out her phone for Ursa to take.

"Leo wants to talk to you," Chain said plainly, although she was enjoying watching Ursa pummel Zapp.

"Hello Sir Leo!" Ursa yelled at the device. Chain held it up for her to watch as Leo was on video chat.

"Ah yeah. So Ursa, do you want to see a movie tonight?" Ursa was pushed out of the way as Zapp had gotten out from underneath Chain.

"So you are making moves on her," the comment caused him to receive a kick to the face from Chain. The two of them started to bicker so Ursa held the phone at a distance.

"You mean one of the big ones?" Ursa's eyes glittered. She loved it when Leo took her to the drive in movies, especially ever since there was about a knight and a dragon that played.

"Yeah… one of those." Leo said, his voice in a long drag as he seemed tired from something.

"I'll be home in two shakes!" Ursa said, placing the phone on the ground and grabbing Excalibur to put back in the case. She was out of the backlot they were using to spar faster than Zapp could react and he was left alone to deal with his dislocated shoulder.

"You jerk! I already told you it's not like that!" Ursa gasped as the young girl slapped the boy across the face.

"I'm so sorry babe, but I'm confused. I just don't know where you are coming from. Does that make me a jerk?" The boy responded as the girl looked down dishearten.

"Agh," Leo let out a noise as the movie reflected his current situation with White. Ursa never put him in a situation like Michella or White, so he felt comfortable around her. She was even more innocent when she was given tea to sip on.

"Sir Leo, is something wrong?" Ursa looked over to him and away from the movie.

"Ursa… do you ever just get mad at someone for no reason, or have I ever made you mad?" Leo asked with his chin still in his hand.

"Nope. Can't say I have. Anger is an emotion that can cost you dearly in battle if you have not mastered using it to your own benefit. I am one of those people who haven't," Ursa said before taking a sip of her tea. A lightblub went off in her head and she snapped her gaze at Leo.

"Is someone mad at you Sir Leo? I am sure it is a misunderstanding! There is no way anyone can be mad at someone with your kind and understanding nature! I will talk to them, just say the word!" Ursa stood up while pointing to the sky. She was brought back down by Leo who sighed.

"Nah, it's fine."

 _Besides_ , Leo thought. _I doubt Ursa could help in this kind of situation if she has never even experienced it herself._

After the movie, they made their way home and went to bed. The next morning, Leo told Ursa to head to the office while he went to do something with Zapp.

When Ursa made her way up the elevator and out into the office lobby, Gilbert was there to present her with tea. She occupied her time by talking with Klaus, Abrams, and Steven. Abrams was keenly interested about Excalibur and wanted to know more about the sword.

"Hmm, well I can't really think of anything more I haven't told you," Ursa said while looking over the bookshelf she stood by. "The original blacksmith was well gone after I had encountered the sword." Ursa finished with Abrams yelling at her about her neglect to figure out about the deadly weapon she wielded.

"And at any time you could just wipe out a whole city!" Abrams stressed as he recounted seeing the destructive power she had with the sword. Ursa pursed her lips and looked away from the stressed older male. Just as he walked away, the book shelf fell onto Ursa. She let out a very uncharacteristic cry and laid under the heavy shelf. Klaus was over in seconds to help pick up the shelf and help Ursa out of the pile of books. Gilbert was summoned to get her an ice pack for the large knot that formed on her head.

"Thank you Sir Klaus and Sir Gilbert," Ursa said meekly as she still wasn't used to getting help from others.

 _I've been alone for so long, this is going to take a number on me._ Ursa thought with a sigh as she glanced wearily at Abrams from the corner of her eye. _Leo wasn't lying, he's a scary man._

The TV alerted the group to a large monster truck tearing through the streets. Klaus and Abrams exchanged some words before they headed out with Gilbert.

"Umm," Ursa didn't know what to say but jumped when she saw Zapp and Leo on the TV. "Sir Leo!" Ursa lept up and grabbed Excalibur but was blocked by Steven.

"And how do you think you're going to help him? There is no way you could take that machine head on. It's just something you aren't prepared for," Steven reasoned. They stared at each other for a while before Ursa sighed.

"You're right. I don't understand a lot of the things in the world anymore but I can't just leave Sir Leo in such a dangerous situation," Ursa said while taking a deep breath and opening her eyes. Steven was taken back by the strange luminescent glow that mirrored the same color of Leo's eyes. "But it is my duty," Ursa said before she ran out the door. Steven sighed and shook his head before he followed. Steven couldn't stop Ursa from taking to the roof tops and was amazed at how fast she could move.

"Damn it," he got his phone from his pocket and dialed Klaus. "Hey, you know our crazy knight? Yeah well she's on pursuit to the truck tearing through town. "

"What?" Klaus said in surprise as him, Gilbert, Abrams, Dog and Deldro were making their way through town.

"She's bound to do something crazy since Leo's life is in danger. Keep an eye out," Steven hung up as he got into his car and started to head off to the scene.

Meanwhile, Ursa had made quick work across the rooftops and found the giant metal truck crashing through traffic. She noticed that Klaus and the others were in a car in front the truck. Knowing she'd be running out of roofs to run upon, she took this moment of distraction to jump into one of the openings of the truck.

Sneaking along the hallways, she was jolted by what she believed to be an impact of something hitting the truck back. But it didn't do much and Ursa resumed her search for Leo. As she moved she was stopped by a small girl with pink hair.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" The girl pointed a finger at Ursa. Ursa bowed her head slightly.

"I'm sorry my young lady, but I am looking for someone. He's about this height and wears this glasses that are orange and-" Ursa was cut off by the girl.

"Ah, so you're here for the All Seeing Eyes kid." The girl paused and tapped her gloved finger on her chin before she snapped her fingers. "I'll take you to him… on one condition." Ursa nodded and allowed her hands to be bound and herself led down the corridor.

"Ursa!?" Leo yelled in shock from his position of being tied to a lamppost.

"Sir Leo!"

"Come on! Give us a break here. There isn't any reason for us to be here right?" Leo pleaded for both of them after Ursa had been tied to a chair with the promise that nothing bad would happen to Leo if she just listened to what the girl named Aligura said.

"Nooo," Aligura drew out as she sat beside the fallen Leo. "I have my reasons."

"Can you please just let us go?" Leo tried to wiggle in his binds but to no avail.

"I told you silly, I need you!" Aligura cried out.

"What are we supposed to do all tied up like this?" Leo said as he voice wilted. Aligura giggled.

"I don't know, swap love stories maybe?"

 _Please, please save us Klaus._ Leo thought to himself as he looked towards the tied up Ursa who gave him a reassuring smile.

"Fear not Sir Leo! I'm sure the young lady will let us go soon enough." Ursa said.

"Tell me all about your girlfriend handsome," Aligura said, ignoring Ursa as she stared intently at Leo who laid on the floor.

"Ah, there's nothing to tell," Leo said. He wasn't sure he wanted Ursa to think he had a crush on White, even though it was slightly true. He knew that Ursa had no experience in the love area, but that also meant that her ability to keep those kinds of secrets, did not exist.

"You're saying that you don't have a girlfriend? Oh my gosh," Aligura said as she got closer to Leo.

"No, sorry I don't have one," Leo responded.

"That's so sad. There's at least someone you like. You know, that special girl?" Aligura said with sparing a short glance at Ursa who gave her a confused expression.

"No, not really good at that kind of stuff," Leo replied and received a kick to the back of the head. He heard the chair move and could see Ursa tense up.

"You're really making me carry this conversation?!" Aligura said in anger. "You at least have to have one person you can talk about."

"Umm, I wouldn't say like and I wouldn't say interested, but there is this one girl I've been hitting it off with recently," Leo gave in, hinting towards White in hopes the abuse would end.

"Hmm, sounds promising," Aligura said with her chin in her hands.

"That's all I got," Leo summed up.

"Can you be any more boring!?" Aligura cried as she had flipped Leo back down and then back up.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Leo cried.

"Please young lady, there is no need for such brutally against Sir Leo." Ursa pleaded. She didn't feel any life threatening danger but did not like watching Leo being smacked around.

"Oh really? And what about you? Got some hunk on your mind?" Aligura asked the tied up knight.

"Hunk? I do beg your pardon, but I'm not sure what you mean?" Ursa tilted her head only to have her cheeks pulled on.

"I mean a guy! A hunky love boat that you can't help but want to make yours and only yours. And you'd crush anyone who got in your way." Aligura said while pulling her cheeks then squishing in her face.

"Umm… I don't think so. Love is a virtue as a knight that I protect for the sake of others if that helps," Ursa said with a smile even though she was cringing and slightly scared of the little girl. Her code of honor made it impossible for her to fight or harm someone so young and female. She was flipped over in her chair and had the side of her face stepped on.

"That's not an answer!" Aligura cried out and Leo screamed for Ursa's sake.

"Ah! I…" Ursa tried to focus on something to help her out when she looked at Leo's worried face. "If it counts I care deeply for the safely of Sir Leo," Ursa said in the hopes Aligura would take her boot off her head.

"Huh?" Aligura turned to Leo who was sweating bullets and wiggling around as much as he could. "Did you say you had a different girl? Man, that's a real bummer to be confessed to and find out that the guy you like doesn't like you in return." Aligura, in a strange sense of pity or in the means to be able to knock her over again, picked up Ursa's chair. Even though he couldn't see her eyes, Leo felt a cold glare from Aligura as she pulled on his goggles and snapped them back on him again.

"You're such a jerk! She just confessed to liking you and this is how you react!" Aligura yelled while smacking Leo a few times.

"Please young lady, Sir Leo doesn't mean to offend," Ursa called out to stop her. Aligura sighed and turned away from Leo and focused her wrath on Ursa for supplying such a terrible answer.

"Ahh! What about Klaus?!" Leo yelled the first name that came to his mind as he watched Aligura pull on Ursa's face again.

"Huh?"

Leo wasn't sure what he was thinking, although he had briefly crossed his mind a few times how much Ursa and Klaus can be alike. He had also over heard how much K.K. believes they could be a cute couple if they both weren't so high strung about their codes and what not.

"Ah, you know." Leo stammered as he tried to think of more.

"OHHH!" Aligura hummed out as she looked deeply into Ursa's exposed eye. The knight was starting to get wildly uncomfortable and pleaded to the heavens that this series of events would end. "So that's it! You were trying to fool me into thinking it was him! Hmph, with a scary face like yours I bet you two would make the perfect couple. Just like me and my boyfriend," Aligura said as she tapped the scar on Ursa's face.

"Well," the young girl walked until she was in front of both of them. "Go ahead and fess up to it you two!" Aligura said.

"What?" Leo looked at her in shock.

"If you like a girl, you need to tell her, otherwise you'll miss out. Same goes for you! Guys can be so empty headed that they don't get it when a girl is into them!" Aligura chastised them both. Ursa looked over to Leo with eyes of confusion, as she wasn't prepared to handle this kind of situation.

"I'm not sure how things are going at this point and… I can't do it!" Leo finally said.

"But why not!?" Aligura cried out. Soon after, the lights in the truck turned back on and they were barreling down the road once again.

"Alright, I'll break it down for you. Here's the thing about love. You push and push, and who ever pushes hardest wins the game of love!" Aligura cried as she watched her machine crash through people.

Ursa only wilted in her chair as she slowly continued to crush the armrests of the chair under her strength. If she could just get the metal to cave in enough, she would have enough room to sneak her arms out of the binds.

"Hey!" She heard Leo yell and she looked at him to see him singing something under his breath. She didn't know about the conversation between him and Steven.

"One more thing, did Ursa make her way onto there as well?" Steven asked. It had stressed him when Abrams notified him that they saw Ursa jump from a building onto the truck. He didn't want to be responsible for not stopping her completely when he had the chance. The one cough signaled yes and caused Steven to sigh. "Alright, we're counting on you."

As the plan was set into motion upon Leo turning the truck, Ursa had successfully got rid of her binds and snuck over to where Aligura set Excalibur. Putting the case on her back, she watched carefully for her moment to grab Leo and get out of the truck. She was surprised when she felt the truck suddenly take off into the air and scrambled her way towards Leo. There was impact that started to shred the truck apart, so Ursa grabbed onto Leo and sailed through the air where she encountered Chain who led them to a blood net Zapp made.

Ursa and Leo made their way to the hospital to make sure Leo was alright. Ursa assured him any damage she sustains is healed much more quickly than normal humans, so she was fine.

"Is it true what you meant Ursa?" Leo asked, even though he felt dumb doing so. He knew she cared deeply for him, hell, she even risked herself to get on that death truck to find him.

"Always," Ursa replied, knowing what Leo was talking about. "I'll always be here for you. You are by far one of my favorite humans I've ever encountered and I like you a lot!" Ursa stated as they crossed the street on Leo's scooter.

"What about that love thing? Really after all these years you haven't found someone?" Leo asked. He couldn't help to be curious. Some of the video games and movies he had seen showed immortal people with countless lovers or ones that had lost love and scorned it due to their condition.

"Tis true. I was always alone as my duty only really pertained to one person at a time. To be honest, most of them weren't as friendly as you are. Many people were afraid that my scar meant I had done bad things and it was God's punishment. And at the time when I still liked to be around people, many of them didn't live long enough for me to get to know them," Ursa responded sincerely.

"Man, that's rough. Hey, sorry about the Klaus thing too," Leo said as they were stopped at a red light.

"Nothing wrong with that either. Sir Klaus is one of the most honorable and amazing humans I have ever seen. He's someone even I can look up to. I've never seen someone with his determination," Ursa said with a very happy look on her face. Leo was slightly amazed at how much she admired Klaus. Ursa herself was crazy outstanding person who could do many things humans only dreamed of, but the way she praised Klaus made him seem like he was on some level that she couldn't even reach. This became evident when she dropped her head onto Leo's shoulder and in a gloomy voice said, "I wish I could be more like him." Leo silently agreed with her sentiment. He wished he could be more like Klaus as well.

"But you're really amazing in your own right Ursa. I mean, you jumped onto a vehicle moving crazy fast without a second thought to save me," Leo looked back to see her slowly peer up at him.

"You think?" Her voice was so sincerely curious to his words. Leo sighed at how hard she seemed to be on herself.

"Yeah, you're defiantly the kind of knight I'd like to be for my sister," Leo said. _Not just a tortoise knight, but an immortal one with magical sword._ He finished in his thoughts. He choked out a breath as he felt Ursa squeeze him in a hug.

"Sir Leo you are much too kind!"

* * *

Review, let me know what you want to see. How can I improve? More Ursa's past? More detail with character interaction? Just more Ursa and Klaus?

I also kinda may have requested a certain kind of story with Ursa and Klaus... we'll see if it happens. But if anyone wants to write a oneshot or help me with romantic moments, I will be totally up for it. Cause you'll see, just how shitty I am at writing romance... even though I kinda do it all the time.

ALSO I forgot about the drawing I made with Klaus and little Ursa so I changed the last chapter's image to be that, so if you want to see some cuteness, just go take a quick look.

Again, let me know what else you want to see. Gotta get me some ideas guys... Please.


	8. KK's Plan

"Ursa wake up!" Leo yelled as he franticly fanned the knight as she laid passed out on the floor of Libra's office. Klaus was beside him, asking what he could do to help out. Zapp continued to eat his rocketdog as he stood back and watched as the two males attempted to revive Ursa.

 **One Hour Ago**

"I see, thank you for letting me know." Ursa said as Gilbert informed her that K.K. wanted to talk with her later that day. She left the kitchen to tell Klaus that Gilbert had finished lunch. It was during that period that Klaus noticed Ursa rolling her shoulders constantly.

"Is something the matter Ursa? You seem a bit distressed," Klaus said after they had finished their meal.

"Ah, well…" Ursa looked away, her face red with shame. "Sir Zapp has been asking to train with me, but I think it's getting too much for this body of mine," she said while hanging her head.

 _I can't believe I just admitted that! I'm such a weak knight_! Ursa thought as she mentally abused herself with slaps and kicks.

"I'm sure Miss Ursa that Zapp is just running you through the wringer," Gilbert said as he picked up the dishes.

"Hmm," Ursa scrunched her eyes and swung her body back and forth as she debated on tell them the next humiliating thing that happened.

 _Maybe you should ask Klaus for help. I think he's the most hands on fighter in the group._ Leo had suggested to her when she told him what happened.

"What is it Ursa?" Klaus asked, seeming to have gotten the message from her actions.

"Well, you see… I sort of lost….to Zapp." These words caused both men to freeze and stare wildly at her.

"With Zapp's personality I'm surprised he hasn't been gloating about it," Gilbert said, slightly huffed up that Zapp could defeat the immortal warrior.

"Hmmmm," Ursa hummed and continued to act rather uncomfortable. "I was getting a sore arm from swinging Excalibur. So Sir Zapp made the suggestion to fight hand to hand. I unfortunately do not have experience in this realm, so he was able to take me down," Ursa said. "He said it didn't really count because once I picked up Excalibur again… I kinda hit him so hard I sent him flying." Her bashfulness bled through her normal exterior and reminded the men of how she acted when she was in her child form.

"But Sir Leo suggested that I come to you Sir KIaus. From what I have seen in battle, you are the most efficient fighter I have ever seen!" Ursa said with sparkles in her eyes. "Would you be willing to help me in my training in hand to hand combat?"

There was a long pause as Klaus seemed to be debating on the answer.

"Young sir," Gilbert leaned to whisper in Klaus's ear. "I know you may be hesitant because of Ursa being a woman, but she has proved herself well enough on the battlefield. Maybe you should help her out?" Gilbert vouched for Ursa, whose starry eyes continued to await Klaus's answer.

It was true that her sex was one of the things that made Klaus hesitant to move forward with training her. But her knowledge in swordsmanship would be a nice base to start off from rather than if she didn't know anything at all.

"I will think about it, if that's okay," Klaus said slowly, not waiting to disappoint her. She nodded enthusiastically and got up to run out into the lobby where they could hear the voices of Zapp and Leo.

"Sir Leo!" Ursa said as she ran into the room to tell him the news. She seemed to reel back as the blatant smell of grease and meat hit her nose. Zapp had been finishing one of the burgers and started to eat the rocketdog. He seemed to think it was hilarious that Ursa was a vegetarian so he decided to play a prank.

"Hey Ursa, wanna bite of this rocketdog?" He asked. Leo gave him a suspicious glare as he had warned Zapp many times not to talk about eating meat in front of Ursa.

"What?" Ursa gave him a confused look of narrowed eyes and raised brows.

"Oh, that's right you don't eat meat. Man this dog is so good!" Zapp said while taking another bite. A shock ran up Ursa's spin as she realized what Zapp was talking about. Her face paled and her jaw dropped open. Large tears formed at the corner of her eyes as she attempted to say something but she found herself short of breath and ended up passing out.

"Ursa!"

Klaus heard the commotion and came out to see Leo trying his best to keep Ursa's soul from escaping her body and Zapp laughing his ass off.

"Zapp you are such a dick!" Leo yelled as he tried to wake Ursa up, but the knight lay limp on the floor while mumbling things about meat and sadness.

"Thanks Klaus," Leo said after Klaus had stepped in and brought the unconscious Ursa to rest in his room.

"It's nothing Leo, but you were quite right about her aversion to people eating meat," Klaus said while looking down at the knight. The moment was short lived as K.K. burst through the door and grabbed Ursa. Leo let out a screech as K.K. dragged the unconscious body of Ursa with her and out of the office.

Once Ursa woke up, she found herself on the back of K.K.'s bike.

"About time you woke up," K.K. said as she threw back a smile. She parked in a lot and dragged Ursa along to a group of shops.

"I'm not sure what is going on," Ursa said as she was once again brought to a clothing store.

"We're getting you some better clothes silly," K.K. said as hauled Ursa over a rack full of young women's clothing. "I hate to see someone like you waste away in baggy clothing like you have been wearing," K.K. said while throwing various clothes in a bin for her to try on. They were much different from the ones Leo had helped her buy.

K.K. grinned to herself as she watched Ursa show her the various outfits. They ranged from absolutely adorable to sexy. She thought back to the few previous days that she had been observing Klaus's and Ursa's interactions. They were far from any progress that K.K. wish they would make, but she knew there was something there. Although it was always hard to read through Klaus's actions, as his gentleman nature made him out to be a generally caring man. Ursa on the other hand, did not seem to hide the admiration that she held for Klaus as she would constantly throw him compliments. She didn't short others on that though, as she was always doting on Leo and made friendly attempts with the other members of Libra. But something deep in K.K.'s mind convinced her that Ursa was the one for Klaus, whom she cared deeply for. Even with all the chaos in their world, K.K. knew she could rely on her husband and children to keep her sane, as well as her friends. So it was natural that she would wish this same happiness for her dearest friend. She convinced herself she would figure out how to deal with the immortal thing later, but now was the time to doll this old knight up and make her into the beautiful young woman she was under her armor.

"Now this is defiantly something you need to try on," K.K. had brought her to a dress shop that she personally loved. They had wedding gowns, fancy dinner dresses, and regular cocktail party gowns. One particular dress had gotten her attention. It was a floor length, deep burgundy halter style dress that had a lace cut out in the bust area. Where the lace did not cover, there was a red mesh in the middle of the chest. It even had a long slit up one side and K.K. knew they needed to have a party where Ursa could wear it.

"Lady K.K., you didn't need to do this. Sir Leo and I had gotten an adequate amount of clothing before," Ursa said after they had finished. "I really hate to burden you." K.K. clicked her tongue at Ursa and stared at her from the corner of her eye.

"Ursa, you call those clothes? How are you supposed to get Klaus's attention while looking like a bum," K.K. quite bluntly stated. She knew any form of harsh words didn't work on Ursa. The strange woman's experiences in life must have made her numb to anything her, or any other member had thrown at her.

"Why would I need Sir Klaus to notice me?" Ursa's confused look was that of a lost puppy and made K.K. laugh. "Wait! If I dress as such, would he be more willing to train me in hand to hand combat?" Her eye changed to sparkling gem in the hopes that this was what K.K. meant. K.K. paused in her long stride and stared down at the knight. As Ursa was shorter than her, she just continued to remind K.K. of her children. She even put her hands together underneath her chin like children do.

"Sure. Then you should probably wear those shorts and a tight shirt in order to make it easier for yourself." K.K. said, in hopes that Ursa hung on her words like she always did.

"You're right! Wow. If you have more fabric, someone could easily grab it and use it to their advantage. Lady K.K. you are amazing!" Ursa sang her praise and K.K. ate it up.

K.K. decided that she would help teach Ursa when and what to wear with the outfits that she bought for her, so she brought her back to her house. She smiled as she saw her youngest son working on his homework in the kitchen. He turned and jumped off his chair to greet his mother.

"Mom," he hugged her legs and she bent down to hug him in return.

"Cain, this is Ursa, she's a friend from work." K.K. explained to her son and Ursa waved with a smile.

"Wow. You've got a cool eye color," Cain said as he pulled down Ursa's face to look at her purple eye. Ursa tensed as he moved her hair from over the one side of her face. She was prepared for him to either cry to K.K. or run away, but instead he seemed more fascinated about her scar.

"That's so cool! Where did you get that!? Were you fighting a big bad monster?" Cain asked with amazement.

"Now Cain," K.K. warned her son. She could see how uncomfortable the closeness to the scar made Ursa.

"Sorry mom," he said while letting go of Ursa's face.

"It's fine young sir," Ursa said, trying to lighten the situation. It did make her slightly uncomfortable, but she could sort of see why he reacted the way he did. His mother did wear an eye patch.

"Where's your brother?" K.K. asked.

"He's over at Josh's," Cain responded. It wasn't long till K.K. received a call on the phone in her home.

"Sure, yeah that's fine. Have a good night honey," K.K. finished the call. "Well, it looks like it will be just the three of us for dinner tonight. Your brother is staying overnight at Josh's and your father has to stay late tonight at work. What would you like Cain?" K.K. asked her son.

"Spaghetti!" The little boy squealed. Ursa watched as he finished his homework quickly then went off to play video games.

"Isn't he precious? Have you ever thought about having kids Ursa?" K.K. asked as she gathered the ingredients for supper.

"No," Ursa said. It truly never did cross her mind, at least the past century. She would look at moms around the world and think that she couldn't do it, so why bother? Besides, her lack of any romantic relationships also put a stop to that.

"Really? No old lovers? No long lost kids?" K.K. seemed quite interested in the matter.

"No. I knew that I was doomed to outlive everyone, so it didn't seem worth the risk to get close to anyone," Ursa answered honestly. "Besides, many people have been deterred by my scar, armor and sword."

"Hmm," K.K. hummed as she began to boil the water. "I can see that. A scar, especially on a face of a woman is a rather rare sight to see. But I think it adds to your ascetic."

"What do you mean?" Ursa's confusion displayed easily on her face as she seemed to lean away from K.K.'s words.

"It's a charm. Like Klaus for instance, many people would say he has a very intimidating face, although it's quite the contrast to his nature. Wouldn't you agree?" K.K. knew she needed to keep building up Ursa's feelings towards Klaus in any way to get her plan to work.

"Oh yes. Sir Klaus is very kind. He did put up with me that whole day when I was reduced to the size of a child. I never really thought of him as scary looking though," Ursa said as she placed a finger to her chin in thought. "It's much more a face of a warrior, so I suppose it was actually quite comforting to meet someone like him," Ursa finished with a smile.

 _Poor kid._ K.K. thought. _She's really one of the most innocent, and ignorant people I think I've met. But if that is how she perceives Klaus, then she is defiantly the one_. Now with the fire lit, K.K. knew she just had to get Klaus see in Ursa, what she saw in him.

"Well, you may not think it, but I believe you would make a great mother Ursa. You don't think it, but you defiantly have what it takes. Now we just need to find you the right man," K.K. said with a wink (not quite a wink with the eyepatch though).

"Oh no, I couldn't," Ursa started to shake her head side to side as she placed her hands on her cheeks. Throughout the rest of the conversation through the night, K.K. learned about Ursa's bashfulness when it came to romance and love. She did attempt to keep sneaking in trying to talk about Klaus, which Ursa responded well to, even though she had no idea about K.K.'s intentions.

When the night came to a close, Ursa made her way back to the apartment to find Leo wasn't home. Worried, she wanted to contact someone, but she still didn't understand how to use the phone Gilbert gave her. Luckily, before she could attempt to dial someone, Leo walked through the door.

"Sir Leo! You will not guess what had happened today." Ursa said before explaining her day with K.K.

"Huh, that was really nice of her," Leo said while thinking to himself. _What is she planning?_ Especially after he saw the kinds of clothes K.K. had bought Ursa.

"How was your day Sir Leo?" Ursa asked and received the story about Leo meeting an Alterworld being named Nej and that he was going to bring him burgers.

"As long as you promise to stay safe. Otherwise I will come running and save you," Ursa said rather sincerely. Leo laughed nervously and the two of them got ready for bed.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming! Any questions I will answer them.

Again, if there is anything you want to see, let me know. I would like more ideas for these inbetween episode parts.

Honestly, the next episode, No Bards Eden is my favorite (of season 1) cause of how much we get to see Klaus! Like I mean, just how beautiful he is.

Also anyone who is good at writing romance, hit me up cause I am pretty bad at it. I don't know why but I couldn't write a fluffy chapter to save my life.


	9. Down in Eden

Ursa made her way to the office, as Leo said that he was going to met a friend and since it involved eating burgers, it was best that she didn't come.

Sighing, she shifted Excalibur's case as the elevator doors opened and she stepped out into the hall before the lobby. She tapped her feet a few times, as she was still trying to get used to the wedge booties that K.K. gave her. They were only about an inch in platform, but even that elevated height jarred Ursa's steps. She tried her best to keep the tray of coffee Steven asked her to pick up steady as she moved along the floor and into the lobby.

"Morning," Steven raised his head but paused when he saw Ursa standing there. "Ursa, good to see you," he said slowly. He was by far, not expecting to her to walk in wearing knee high black socks over tights, and a large cape style coat on. She set down the coffee on the table and before Zapp could grab one, Chain appeared and stepped on his head. She grabbed the one labeled with a C and happily sipped on the warm liquid. After he fought Chain off and they exchanged their normal insults, Ursa proceeded to take off the cape to show off a chiffon blouse tucked into a high waisted skirt. Gilbert appeared and took her coat from her.

"Thank you Sir Gilbert, you don't have to though," she tried to reason but he just waved her off.

"Whoa there Ursa, going on a date with Leo again later?" Zapp said as he leaned back in his chair with the coffee. Steven and Chain paused drinking their coffees and the tapping on Klaus's keyboard had stopped.

"Actually Lady K.K. generously purchased me these clothes! I believe her words were to stop looking like a bum!" Ursa said happily with holding up her index finger.

 _That sounds like her._ Zapp thought.

 _I can't believe she did that._ Steven thought.

 _I wish I could wear those kinds of clothes._ Chain thought.

"Keep dressing like that and you'll be looking too mighty fine to be with these losers… although," Zapp paused as he pushed Ursa over to stand by Klaus. He took a step back and something seemed to click in the three members heads.

 _So that's what she's doing!_

"Do you think she's started a pool or something?" Zapp whispered as he leaned in the huddled with Chain and Steven.

"I bet she's already formed a plan," Chain stated, her eyes sharp. Steven sighed.

"They do have similar personalities… I'd give it three months at this rate."

"Ha! I'd put 200zeros on three weeks by the way she's been dressing." This comment of Zapp's received him a smack from Chain.

"He isn't some low scum like you… 250 on two months," Chain added. They looked towards Steven who sighed.

"300, 3 months." As if by the power of the gods, the three of them received a text from K.K. saying simply, _seven weeks and five days. Get ready to pay up._

Meanwhile Ursa started to chat with Klaus.

"Sir Klaus, I was wondering if you knew of anyone who could clean and repair armor? The poor old chest plate of mine is starting to really get impacted by the cut that the blood breed I fought before my slumber. I do treasure the armor greatly, as I have fond memories of it. Nothing makes you feel more cozy and comfortable then dozing off in a suit of armor," Ursa said with flowers radiating around her and her hands put together as if to plead for help. She started to ramble off stories of the times that her armor saved her life and how she couldn't bear to live without it.

"I'm sure I know of someone," Klaus said as he reached into one of the drawers of his desk.

"Thank you so much Sir Klaus!" Ursa said while bending to give him a slightly awkward angled hug. She was on her tip toes and was hugging around his shoulders.

It was this that caused the group to rehuddle and up their bets.

For the next two weeks, Ursa spent most of her time with Klaus, Gilbert and a man known as Siv. It was to work through the resurrection of Ursa's armor, which Siv found to be an amazing piece of history. He actually made a pass to purchase Ursa's armor to put within a museum, but no matter how much he put up, Ursa refused.

"My blood is soaked into this steel and will remain with me for the rest of time!" She cried at his comment about selling it.

So instead, he had called in an old blacksmith from England to figure out the armor's composite and figure out the best way to restore it without compromising the rest of the breast plate.

When they were alerted to Leo being taken to the hospital after a massive amnesia incident, Klaus had to keep Ursa from running across town by herself to the hospital.

"Sir Leo!" Ursa cried as she hugged him close to her bust. He coughed a bit, causing her to release him. "I thought I said to be careful! How can I protect you if you go off on your own!?" Ursa wailed, tears escaping her eyes and Leo attempted to calm her down.

"I'm sorry Ursa… I just don't remember. I'll really try not to get in so much trouble," he said to try and reassure her. She had to be pulled away from Leo by Klaus as they were leaving to give Leo time to rest.

"You can come back tomorrow. I'll even bring you," Gilbert said as they made their way back to the car.

"Thank you Sir Gilbert," Ursa said as she sniffled.

It was a few more days until Leo was released from the hospital and was leaving to have lunch with Black, White's older brother.

"I would go with you Sir Leo, but my armor will be done today! Sir Klaus already called to tell me such." Leo laughed at Ursa's excitement and he told her to go on ahead.

Ursa wore a pair of tight pants and a tight shirt in hopes that it would all still fit right. She could barely contain her excitement when a box was wheeled in holding the pieces of her armor set. Everything was refined and even upon opening the box, the armor gave off a bright light.

"Do you need help?" Zapp wiggled his brow at Ursa but was ignored as she rushed to already putting on the armor herself. Everyone sat back in amazement at the quick efficiency she had in putting the different pieces on. When she finished, she let out a long sigh and tapped the reformed raised cross on the chest plate.

"I'm home," she whispered to herself. With Excalibur on her hip, she received a clap from Chain who seemed rather impressed at her looks.

"That is quite impressive," Gilbert said as he observed the proud knight.

"It is kind of sad to see all the scratches and breaks gone, but I know it is for the health of my armor to have it repaired," Ursa said when she looked down at the shined metal.

She took the quiet time of everyone's departure to clean Excalibur. Even if it was just the sheath, she took pride in how the metal rivets and bands looked new.

Klaus was the only other person in the room when the door opened. Suddenly, Zapp came rushing along while Klaus was pouring himself a glass.

"Hope you're ready to meet your maker chief!" Zapp yelled as he jumped in the air to dive at Klaus. With his quick reflexes, Klaus took quick care of Zapp and was able to catch the glass in time before it fell to the ground. Ursa lifted her head when she heard Leo scream.

"Welcome, would you like a glass Leonardo?" Klaus asked as he held up the glass.

"No," was Leo's short answer as he took his seat next to Ursa.

"Sir Zapp is very funny," Ursa said as she laughed. Zapp snapped out of the beat down he got and jumped in front of Ursa.

"Wanna go tincan?" He said, slightly annoyed. Ursa smiled as she stood up and held Excalibur out in front of her, with her hands gracing the top of the hilt and the tip of the sheath touching the ground. Her stance gave off a radiant glow and Leo oo'd at shine. He even clapped in amazement. Zapp just turned away; his face had a ridiculous expression on it.

"On second thought, I'd rather not," he said as he cringed at the memory of flying through the air and crashing into the side of a building. He wouldn't let her sweet smile or kind words fool him ever again. He knew she had a monster deep down that could have smitted him.

The next day rolled around and Ursa was on her way to meet with Zapp. He had graciously explained over the phone that he wanted her tutelage on swordsmanship and how to be a proper knight. Ursa, was beyond ecstatic and practically rushed out the door to meet up with him, without telling Leo. He was waiting for her outside a door and ushered her in, only for her to be stripped of Excalibur's case and for her to have many blades and guns pointed at her.

"Now Ursa, the chief likes you, probably a good amount enough to come running here to save you and me. So I'm gonna need you to really ham it up," Zapp explained as Ursa seemed quite uncomfortable and struggled to be tied in a chair.

"Sir Zapp," Ursa started to say. Zapp froze as the tone of voice she used was one he had never heard before. It was on the boundary between a frosty tundra and the rising heat of a desert. "Whatever you are planning, if it gets Sir Klaus or Sir Leo hurt, you will have to answer for you actions." The dangerous glint in her eye caused the other alterworld beings to back away from her. She sighed and returned her expression back to her normal calm one. "If you were in trouble, you really could have just asked. This seems a bit extravagant," Ursa said while scanning her eyes over the beings around her. She stopped at the large creature who sat on a sofa with two women, one on each side. Even in their separated state, she could feel Excalibur pulse, as if to warn her of the danger.

"Just get your acting shoes on!" Zapp said.

"Umm," Ursa seemed quite uncertain at what he meant. She was never, in any occasion, put in the situation of being the damsel in distress. "Ah, save me?" She said with a high degree of uncertainly. This received a knuckle head rub from Zapp as he yelled at her to try again.

Zapp shook his head at Ursa and told her to watch and learn. As he had the goons surround him with weapons and had his phone used to call Leo, Ursa waited to see what would happen.

"Hey chief! Chief can you hear me? I got a big ass sword shoved down my throat chief! Ursa tried to help me but they took away her sword and she's tied up too!" Leo watched in horror as the phone was directed to Ursa, who was trying to struggle out of the rope.

"Help Sir Klaus!" Ursa cried as someone approached her with a blade. The camera panned back to Zapp.

"Please come save us!" After that, the call had ended. The large creature on the sofa spoke.

"I'm surprised at how much faith you have in your boss."

"Why wouldn't I? He's never failed me." Zapp said as all the alterworld beings dropped their weapons. He put his fist in the air and said, "Listen good you alterworld scumbags, you want entertainment! Well you're going to get it. You ain't ever seen a contestant like this before in your sorry sad little lives." When he finished, he walked over and untied Ursa. As she rubbed her arms, she shot Zapp a dark look.

"I'm sorry Sir Zapp for this," with that said, she hooked her fist into his stomach and sent him flying against the wall. Steam rose from her skin as a darkness surrounded her and all the alterworld beings fled from the scene.

" 'Thous shalt never lie, and shalt remain faithful to thy pledged word'. This is a code we knights live by and you will make sure that no harm comes to Sir Klaus!" Ursa growled. Zapp got up and threw Excalibur's case at her, which she caught.

"Yeah yeah you old tin bucket. Just calm your tits and wait. You'll really get to see the chief in action and your panties will be dropping faster than you know." Zapp said with a smirk as he took out a cigar and lit it. Ursa narrowed her eyes at him and just shook her head to rid her mind of confusion.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she commented before Zapp put her into a headlock and dragged her over to the glass where down below there were thousands of humans and alterworld beings cheering. In the center was a ring that two combatants were fighting each other.

"Also, you gotta work on your punches. Compared to your sword swings, that was weak." Zapp released Ursa and she stared down at the crowd. "Make any more moves like that and Ozmaldo will put you in the ring."

"This will clear out my debt? It's a big risk luring Klaus here," Zapp said as he looked back to the creature on the couch.

"Zapp, that all depends on the take tonight, and if you can handle yourself like a professional. Tonight you better dance like your life depends on it because tomorrow will be far too late for ballet lessons," Ozmaldo said while smoking a cigar.

Ursa had finally spotted Klaus and saw that Leo was with him. She had made her mind up that if she needed to, she would break the glass and jump down to him. The spotlight had also found Klaus and he was forced into the ring.

 _Sir Klaus_ , Ursa thought. _You are strong, stronger than myself, a cursed human who has lived for so long. I believe any adversity you face tonight, you will overcome._ A fire had built around her and Zapp leaned away from the knight.

"Sir Klaus will undoubtedly be victorious!" Ursa said as she kept her focus down on the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! This is Libra!" The robot in the ring called out into the mic. "Our very special guest, Klaus Von Reinherz! You found yourself in the most savage bare-knuckle brawl in all of Hellsalem's Lot. This is Eden!" The crowd cheered while Klaus seemed to be assessing his situation.

Ursa couldn't say that she wasn't concerned. As she watched Klaus be paired off with a blonde human fighter, she knew that Klaus could easily take the man down. But when he was punched to the side by a crab like monster, Ursa narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip on Excalibur's case. Zapp didn't seem to find this change of events for the best either.

"You're starting him against Jugglernose? This ain't gonna be pretty." Zapp said while covering his mouth.

"Tell them to hold the bell and retake the bets." Ozmaldo said.

"Call the doctor and the resuscitation teams, do it stat!" Zapp called out as well.

"What's got you so worked up? It will all work out Zapp, don't worry. He's suppose to pull his punches. He won't kill your man."

Ursa's eyes widened at the word 'kill'.

 _That's right,_ Ursa thought as her mind left the current world. _These people, they have to fight to stay alive. They can't just allow themselves to fall victim to another._ Ursa watched as Klaus skillfully took down his opponent.

 _This man and all the other members of Libra, they fight to survive…Do I really deserve to fight by such valiant warriors?_ Ursa could feel herself on the edge of the darkness she had been recently fighting.

The hole in her mind was deep, full of negative thoughts and hatred towards herself and those around her. Before meeting Leo, she had been lying broken at the bottom of the hole. She refused to climb, refused to strive towards the light that hung above.

But then Leo came along, so she took one step. The way he treated her and made her feel like she wasn't so alone caused her to grab onto the hole's walls and begin her ascent. Then there came Klaus. The way he fought and sealed the blood breed on their first meeting made Ursa envious, creating a crack in the ledge that she hung upon. Getting to know him on the other hand, gave her strength to pull herself up and grasp onto the next ledge. With each interaction with those around her, she slowly was pulling herself out of the hole. But there was always that darkness that clung to her, tugging her back.

Immortally.

Duty.

She couldn't shake these heavy weights that kept her from leaving the hole. The mortally of those around her also kept her from moving forward. It was a bitter reminder of why she chose to be alone.

She hated it.

Being alone drove her crazy. She could barely sleep by herself anymore. Many nights she would crawl into Leo's bed, just to know he was there. Of course, he would react to this by saying that they couldn't share the bed and that he would take the floor, but he eventually came to realize that it was her way of solidifying that he was still there. That everything was still okay and that she had people in her life now.

But life, existing, can be cruel.

Ursa could only watch as Klaus took down each opponent, hitting down the champion with a single blow. It surprised her when Ozmaldo appeared in the ring and Excalibur's pulses became more fervent.

It was then that Ursa understood what Excalibur was trying to tell her.

A blood breed.

While Zapp was busy with talking with the women that were with Ozmaldo, she took the opportunity to sneak out and find herself a spot to wait till the blood breed exposed itself.

She cringed as she watched Klaus fight with Ozmaldo and her eyes widened when she watched Klaus punch off Ozmaldo's head. The blood breed was hiding inside and Excalibur was going crazy.

The blood breed sent Klaus flying into the cage around the ring and then vanished. It was her turn. Ursa took off to where she sensed Excalibur was directing her.

Eventually, she found the blood breed shaking off the corpse and slosh its blood around an alley.

"Huh," it bent its head back to see Ursa standing with Excalibur ready and poised. "So the holy knight comes. Don't I get to say a prayer?" It mocked her before Ursa used what fraction of Excalibur she could pull to cut through the blood breed. As she held onto the gash in her arm, she watched as a golden light spread and devoured the blood breed. The light eventually faded and left behind only dust.

Sighing, Ursa began to make her way back to the fighting den. Tired, she stopped and rested on a bench along the road.

"Ursa?" Through dazed eyes, she looked up to see Zapp and Klaus. Zapp's face was swollen, likely from being taken down by Klaus after his attempt to attack him.

"How are you injured? Are you alright?" Klaus asked but was halted by the look in her eyes.

"I'm fine." The short curtness of her words left the men stunned as she started to walk away. There was too much on her mind to deal with them. She knew she had to make her decision and make it fast.

For once, the one person who had all the time in the world, was short of it.

"Guys!" Leo screamed as he burst through the doors of Libra the next morning. He buckled down to rest his hands on his knees as he took deep breaths. Steven, Klaus, and Gilbert turned their attention to the young boy. When he finally regained his breath, he shot his head up and yelled.

"Ursa is missing!"

* * *

woop! Idk when to add the chapter i wrote that has more intimate sections with Klaus and Ursa... we'll see.


	10. Light in the Dark

I ran.

I ran as fast as I could to the office.

She can't be gone. Not after everything she said.

 _I'll always be here to protect. Always._

Waiting for the elevator to go up was causing my stomach to drop and my palms were sweaty. I could feel Sonic tighten his grip on my hair and I heard him whimper.

Finally the doors opened and I ran out into the office. It was just Steven and Klaus but I needed their help.

"Guys!" I had to take a few deep breaths to steady myself as the run finally caught up to me.

"Ursa is missing!" There was no urgency within Steven as he just stared at me, but I knew Klaus would understand. He stood up and made his way over to me.

"Leonardo, please calm down. Tell us everything," Klaus said calmly.

"Ursa didn't come home last night. I thought she was with you guys so I went to bed thinking she would be there in the morning, but when I woke up, her things were gone. All of the new clothes we got her were still there. Her armor was gone and she left Excalibur's case behind." I tried to tell them the best I could. Her armor and Excalibur were the only things she ever put any importance on. She knew she couldn't travel around the city without Excalibur being disguised in the case.

"Hmm," Klaus placed a hand on his chin. I could see he was in deep thought before he spoke. "Last night, she seemed quite different. Her tone was harsher than normal and she looked upset. I've never seen that look in her eyes before. I tried to convince her to let me take care of her arm that was injured somehow, but she left before I could even get close. I did try to look for her, but after a while I thought it was for the best to leave her be. I see now it was a mistake." Klaus looked down as if he felt guilty for letting her go.

"You couldn't have known Klaus," Steven tried to reason. "Are you sure she isn't just on a walk or something? I'd be pretty pissed off at the bullshit Zapp pulled yesterday."

"No!" I yelled while standing up. They didn't get it! They didn't know her like I did. "Ursa wouldn't just leave! She… she even told me she wouldn't. She gave me her word, as a knight!" I looked to Klaus. He had to understand. Someone who stood by their word no matter what, Klaus knew what it meant. Klaus stood up and nodded towards me.

"Leo, is there anywhere in the city you think she could have gone?" Klaus had a determined fire around him.

"Ah," I tried to think of something. I had already stopped by the diner and Vivian said she hadn't seen her. "I don't know. I've only taken her to a few places in the city and I've already checked most of them." Klaus nodded as he called in Gilbert to tell him he was going out to help search. I couldn't help but stand back in amazement as Klaus called Zapp while he had Steven call up Chain. He even called K.K. in hopes she'd be able to help.

"Of course Klausie. I'll drive and ask around," I could hear K.K. say before she hung up.

"Leo," Klaus looked towards me. "We'll look together. You're eyes can track her aura can't they?" I looked down at my hands in shame.

"I-I don't know why but I can't seem to find her. It's like, she was erased from existence." I could feel my shoulders shake as tears started to form in the corners of my eyes. I felt terrible, like it was my fault that she was gone. Had I done something? Did I not do something? I tensed as I felt Klaus's hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see the fierce determination on his face.

"We'll find her."

Ursa's POV

It was dark.

As I sat there in the darkness, I stared at Excalibur that I had dug into the ground some feet away. This dark area was on the edge of realty, between the human world and the Alterworld.

This sword was a symbol of hope, a beacon of light. It could destroy one of the world's most dangerous monsters, and yet I can barely pull it out of its sheath. The memories of the past were only more scars to add to my mind.

 _I used to be able to hold my head high, fulfill my duty without a second thought. When did I stop?_

"Wake up silly head."

The voice jarred me awake from my daze as the brightness caused me to close my eyes. Upon opening them, I was shocked at what I saw.

 _The sun? But how?_ I was in a field beneath a tree.

"Hey." I turned my head to see a young girl standing there. Her eyes were closed and she tilted her head with a look of concern.

"Ursa, you can't just go sleeping under a tree like that. It's autumn, you could catch a cold." The girl giggled as she sat down beside me. Her hair was bright, as if spun from sunlight and her skin was fair from her years indoors. She wore a dress proper to her status, the child of a middle class family. Her smile radiated warmth and her laughter seeped into my muscles, causing me to relax. But it was all in her eyes…

"Lady Catherine."

"Hmm, what is it Ursa?" She turned to me.

"Are you sure you should be out here? You're still recovering," I couldn't help the words that escaped my lips. Catherine started to laugh and I could only look on confused.

"You're such a silly knight." Her laughter began to fade as my vision changed to that off a blood soaked field. I could feel the warmth of blood run down my face as I stared down at her innocent face. She was smiling up at me, her All Seeing Eyes looking straight through my soul.

"Maybe, we'll see each other again," she said, her voice hoarse. With one last glance, she allowed her eye lids to fall and she became still.

"NOOOOO!" The scream ripped through my throat as I held onto the small body. I hadn't cried since my brother gave up himself for me. Even all the other All Seeing Eyes of the Gods, they never impacted me like she did. She was so young.

Why?

Why would they curse this poor child? She didn't deserve to suffer. To be their puppet.

I had never screamed harder than that day. It was when I realized the truth. The truth behind immortally. No matter how hard I would fight and get injured, even with my lungs crushed and limbs broken, I would be pieced back together. I still don't know how I survived the fight with the blood breed.

I just want to die.

Eventually, the painful visions disappeared and I was left alone once again in the darkness. Alone with my curse and sword. Sighing, I turned away from the sword.

"I know why you hate me, so why don't you choose someone else?" I spoke out loud, almost hoping the sword would respond.

"Someone…" My mind drifted to Klaus. He exemplified everything that someone worthy of a holy article should have. At yet, Excalibur rejected everyone else who touched it. It didn't harm Leo and Klaus because of their traits and trustworthiness. If they even had darkness, Excalibur ignored it. Even then, it wouldn't allow either one to draw it from the sheath. Unlike my rejection, it would exhume a light the time that everyone tried to withdraw the sword. I still didn't understand everything about the sword, but I knew there was some sort of consciousness hidden within.

"Lady Catherine, I remember now. I felt so lonely after you passed on. It was my fault you died, I wasn't there to protect you. It caused doubt in my mind and Excalibur began to reject me. I don't know if I can go through with that pain again," I said to the void, tears falling down my face. "I do want to stay…"

"So why don't you?" I blinked to find myself back in the field, Catherine standing before me. Other figures appeared behind her and I stood up in fear. My heart pounded as I tried to figure out what was happening.

"Ursa, it was never your fault." Catherine started, staring at me with big green eyes. That must have been what they looked like before she obtained the All Seeing Eyes of the Gods. "We never blamed you. I , never blamed you. We all understood that you felt a pain beyond anything we could imagine," she said as she closed her eyes then opened them again to reveal the All Seeing Eyes. A vision of Leo and Klaus searching around for something and yelling came to my mind.

"What?" I didn't understand. _Why were they searching for something? What did they lose?_

"They lost you," Catherine said. "You've made an impact on their lives Ursa, as you had done to all of us." She let out a sigh and scanned her eyes across the ground as if searching for something herself. Wringing her small hands together, she bashfully continued. "I'm the one who is sorry. I should have noticed that you were in pain. Whenever you went off on your own, I let you go because I thought you needed room. You had so much to deal with and I thought-" Catherine choked out a sob. "I thought you just needed space, but now I know I was wrong. I should have ran after you, I should have comforted you. You always try to hold the world on your shoulders because you believe you're the only person who can due to your immortally. But you don't have to!" Catherine yelled at me, her pleading eyes full of tears. "You don't have to be alone anymore! You have these people," the vision showed Chain, Steven, Zapp and K.K. searching too. "You have these people who care for you. You may have only known each other for a short time but that's enough to create a bond that lasts a lifetime." With Catherine's outcry of emotions, I could barely control my own.

Even in death, she seemed to be able to understand me better than I could myself. It was true that every time I left I wanted to be comforted like I watched so many people do for each other. But because I was a knight, I was supposed to be strong enough to deal with my emotions on my own. That was how the darkness was born.

"I-" I couldn't speak. Everything was hurting and pounding. I could feel a thunderous roar in my chest.

"You don't have to be afraid," Catherine held onto my hands. "I believe that one day, you will get your greatest wish. This I know," Catherine smiled as she slowly backed away. "I- we, will always be here for you Ursa, just like you were always there for us. It's your decision, but I believe in you," with one last smile, Catherine and the other disappeared.

"Ursa!"

Leo's POV

"We mustn't give up," Klaus said. We had been all over Hellsalem's Lot and found nothing. Nobody had ever seen a woman of Ursa's description and nobody else on the team had any luck. I was afraid that she had completely left the area.

 _Damn it! What's the point of having these eyes if I can't help her!_ I thought bitterly, tightening my fists.

"I had noticed recently that she had been dropping her guard more." Klaus said as he continued to walk forward. "She has opened up to me on various things that seemed to bother her, but she never out right said there was something wrong. When I finally did ask, she froze and ran away, as if afraid for help."

"But you couldn't have known. It's my fault because I should have been able to see it. Something nagged me in the back of my mind, telling me that something wasn't right with her," I admitted.

"You can't shoulder all of the blame. I saw it too, so I feel partially responsible as well, but we can't let that keep us down. We will find her, she needs us. If you had something of hers, do you think you would be able to track her possibly?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah, well only if the thing had value to her," as I spoke, Klaus took out a beaded chain necklace that held a cross pendant much like the one she had on her armor.

"I had been meaning to give this back to her, but every time I tried she seemed to find a way to disappear on me." I was surprised and held out my hand to receive the necklace. It was faint, but there was a defiant small glow to it. My eyes zoomed in and I could see Ursa. She was in a dark area, somewhere on the border. There wasn't any other life there. I wasn't certain how we were going to get there, but we were sure going to.

"We're coming Ursa."

We eventually found the area and Ursa was in the middle of the desolate spot. She was kneeling besides Excalibur and was resting her head on the hilt.

"Ursa!" She jolted from her state and looked wildly to us. I ran towards her, but stopped a few feet away. Standing up, she watched me with red, swollen eyes.

"How could you do something so careless?!" The words escaped me before my mind could really register what I was saying. "You idiot! Do you have any idea how concerned everyone is for you? I was worried sick when you didn't come home and then Klaus says you were hurt!"

Ursa's POV

I was surprised at their arrival but more shocked at Leo's words. He seemed rather hurt by my actions and shook as he tried to control his emotions.

"I'm sorry," was all I could muster.

"Don't say that!" He yelled, looking at me with tear filled eyes. "Cause you're not the only one who is sorry. I should have known that you were in pain. I-" I cut him off by hugging him. I tried to concentrate all my warmth and happiness into the hug to make him know how much it meant to me to know that he cared. I pulled him back and looked into the All Seeing Eyes of the Gods.

"I am sorry Leonardo Watch." Leo froze and we stood in silence for some time before he spoke again.

"Hey," his voice changed from the slightly angry and upset tone to something else. "You just said my name." I jumped back upon realizing my mistake and bowed in the hopes that it wasn't an offence.

"I am so sorry Sir Leonardo!" It was quiet for some time. I wasn't sure if I wanted to look up at his face.

"Eh… I liked it the other way," he said. I looked up to see that smile on his face that I always enjoyed. I began to cry as the tears finally burst through my barrier. "Ah! Ursa!" Leo patted my back as I continued to cry.

"I'm just glad to see you're alright," Klaus finally spoke up. I looked at the taller male with tears streaming down my face. Something overcame me and I just wanted to run to him. He seemed to notice or somehow just knew and held his arms out. I crashed into his chest and the sobs just kept coming.

This tightness in my chest, the weakness of my legs, and the fluttering in my stomach confused me as it didn't seem to match the tears. I was so happy to have them there, and yet I couldn't stop crying.

 _Catherine. Thank you._

3rd POV

As Klaus led Ursa away due to her uncontrollable sobbing, Leo picked up Excalibur and made his way to follow. He paused when he sensed something behind him and looked to see a girl standing there. He was shocked to see the All Seeing Eyes of the Gods in her eyes. She smiled at him.

"Please take care of Ursa for us," she said as many other figures appeared behind her. They also carried the eyes and Leo could barely believe what he was seeing. "We're counting on you!" They disappeared almost as quickly as they appeared. There was a tingling feeling in his eyes as he too, began to cry. These tears were not his own, but the tears of all the carriers of the All Seeing Eyes. He could feel their love for Ursa and made a promise.

 _I promise that I'll keep her in the light._

* * *

Sorry about the POV changes, but during these really personal times, I kinda feel it's needed.

Guys, if you ever do feel a darkness, depression and sadness, it's important to recognize it and you shouldn't be afraid to get help. Dan Harmon (Rick and Morty co-creator) made a really good, recent comment about this when someone asked about dealing with depression.

Not everyone is so cut and dry as Ursa and it takes way longer to help with these emotions, but I think it's important to always try. Ursa was defiantly a character who needs someone in her life. Even if you take out the immortally and made her mortal, she is still like every other person in the world. We all have our darkness, but when you try so hard to repress them and they finally explode, bad things can happen. Which is kinda what happened to Ursa. This overwhelming burden, no matter how much people said they would be there for her, just became too much. She wouldn't keep seeking help, so it eventually ate at her to the breaking point. But now that Leo and Klaus understand that she is really hurting, I'm sure they will be there for her.

So don't be afraid of your darkness. It's apart of you, but it isn't the only thing. You all have so many wonderful parts that make you, you. So keep up those smiles, take on the day.

That all said, I didn't make this chapter for like this particular reason. I made it cause I think that is one of the most important aspects of Ursa's character that I feel like she had attempted to work with, BUT she didn't properly deal with it. She kept skirting around, saying she's fine, when really she wasn't. We think of immortals as not being human, which yes in a way they aren't any more because mortally is one of the things that defines us as human. So you'd tend to forget that you have human emotions and you have a breaking point. This is a character trope that we encounter, but to be honest, I don't think I've ever seen them experience such deep, dark depression. A character probably exists like that, but I think cause immortally is a hard thing to work with, people avoid them.

So I hope yall enjoyed the chapter. I have come to really care for Ursa. She's become one of my many ocs that I actually like. I didn't want to get to heavy with sad details as I know there are alot of people who are affected by that. But yeah.

Love and Peace


	11. Understanding

After disappearing, Leo didn't really leave me alone. He made sure that I was either spending the day with him or someone else. I had to admit, it was nice. I knew that I couldn't erase all those bad thoughts in just one day, but being with people helped them to not be so overwhelming.

That being said, Leo had ordered me to stay back at the Libra headquarters this particular day. He had to do a few things for Michella and work so he didn't have time to keep an eye on me. As I entered the office, my eyes landed upon Klaus who was watering his plants.

"Good morning Sir Klaus! I hope I will not be a bother today, but Sir Leo insisted that I come here," I then noticed Steven and Chain sitting in the chairs by the table. "Good morning Sir Steven and Lady Chain."

"Well would you look at the time, gotta get these documents sorted," Steven said as he stood up and made his way passed me. I was slightly confused as Chain just nodded and disappeared.

"My, everyone has a busy morning today," I said out loud. Setting down Excalibur's case, I turned to Klaus who had just said his greeting.

"Good morning Ursa. It's nice to see you." Klaus said with a smile.

"Eep! Ah yes, likewise!" I said while sharply turning on my heel. Ever since Klaus and Leo found me, they both had been keeping an eye out for me. But when Klaus attempted to return my cross necklace, well, I feel that I embarrassed myself in front of him.

 _"You can keep it,"_ I had told him. " _To know it is in the hands of someone so amazing makes me happy."_ That moment after was silent and I could feel my heart drop. Those words were supposed to stay thoughts! I know I had said things similar to him before, but now whenever I thought about Klaus my head would get fuzzy and I couldn't think straight. The meanings of the words change and I find I have been getting more embarrassed around him.

 _Was it because he did so much to help find me?_ Leo had told me that Klaus was the first to jump to action and had a plan set faster than Leo thought he would. In fact, everyone would tell me how much Klaus was worried about me. Just that thought was enough to cause my heart to flutter.

 **Unbeknownst to naïve Ursa, that this was all the cunning work of K.K. and her minions of love!**

Looking at the bulky male, even with a dizzy mind, my amazement of him never faded. All the years I spent wandering, I never met another human like him. His valiant form, gentlemanly manner, and brute strength… made me envy him. He never seemed to falter, no matter what. He was like a true knight, driving home the point that I had fallen so far and was a despicable disgrace.

"Ursa, is something wrong?" His deep voice even seemed to rumble my chest. I blinked a few times, trying to read his expression. My breath caught in my throat and I let out a rough cough trying to breathe again.

"Ack! Pardon me!" I held my hand over my mouth and turned away. I didn't understand the heavy beats of my heart, but I tried to my best to recompose myself. This just had to keep happening! I was probably just feeling the repercussion of my expeditious downfall from the light of the Holy Spirit! Or something like that. Messes like this are not proper for a king!

"Ah!" It was an echoed pain that resonated throughout my being, causing me to clasp my hand around my heart. That word, every time it rose in my mind it caused pain. I felt a large warm hand on my back and another appeared before my face.

"Ursa are you alright!?" Klaus sounded concern, but I wasn't sure why until I realized I had fallen to the floor. His hand touched my forehead and he pulled me into his arms. This did nothing to quell the thunderstorm of heart beats and the uncontrollable fire in my cheeks. Bringing me to the couch, he laid me down and called Gilbert in.

"Gilbert could you please get a blanket for Miss Ursa and some tea?" Klaus asked.

"Yes young sir," Gilbert said. I couldn't trouble them!

"NO!" I shot up, holding out a hand to halt Gilbert. "Please do not trouble yourself!" I moved my gaze to Klaus's constant grip on my shoulder.

"It is no trouble young miss," Gilbert bowed and moved on to get the requested items. I wanted to say something but Klaus stopped me.

"It's alright," Klaus said. I couldn't look at him without this pounding in my chest. Maybe something was wrong with me? "Maybe you should remove your coat, you felt a bit warm." Klaus said, finally withdrawing his hand from my shoulder.

"Oh! Yes," I said. He must be right! Just the heat from having the coat on must be causing me to feel this way!

Leo had picked out my outfit today for some reason. I did catch him mumble something about K.K., but I wasn't sure, so I went along with it. It was one of the longer style jackets that women wore so I had to stand up to take it all the way off.

I did like the dress. It was a charming light shade of turquoise and when K.K. got it for me; she said it was one of her favorites. The dress was an older style, she said. It had what was called sweetheart neckline that showed off a bit of my chest. The strap style was a halter dress, so what supported it upon my body were two simple straps that you tied around the neck. I guess these are just the kind of things women wear these days.

After sliding off the jacket, I patted down the skirt of the dress. To be honest, wearing dresses was still really hard to get use to. I wasn't exactly sure how to sit. I guess when I looked at Klaus in that moment; I did it in hopes that he could give me advice. Never mind the fact that he was a man and he only knew as much as I did.

"Ah… Sir Klaus?" I couldn't comprehend his expression. It wasn't easy to read like being angry, sad or happy.

"Miss Ursa, you look quite lovely today," Gilbert entered the room, setting down a tray of tea and then placing the blanket on the sofa.

 _Lovely? What was lovely? Something to do with love? But love has nothing to do with appearance, so that wouldn't make sense when he said you look._

My thoughts must have driven me to create a strange look because both Klaus and Gilbert seemed worried.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Gilbert seemed hurt by this so I quickly retaliated.

"NO! I just… don't understand. I've lived so long, yet I've neglected my appearance for that time. To be called lovely is something strange and new. Oh my, you would have no idea that it was me at one time!" I thought to joke would help the situation. I had seen Leo do it many times, so it must help. "I had allowed my hair to grow uncontrollably! I was confused for a hairy monster on a few occasions! And not to mention the time in the sun would only cause my skin to blister and swell to red in certain countries. Boy were those some tough times. Haha!" I laughed at the memories. Lady Catherine would scold me whenever I just allowed myself to appear to rugged.

Opening my eyes, I jumped back a bit to only see the same look on their faces that would seem as a parent scolding their child with disappointment. It was just like Lady Catherine.

"A knight must be vigilant," I stated, holding up my fist in a determined fire. No matter what I wear or how the years change and go by, I am still a knight. "But, I can see how those moments can be disheartening," sighing, I allowed my shoulders to drop. While preoccupied in my thoughts, Klaus gave Gilbert a look that signaled the butler to leave.

"Ursa." Blinking, I wasn't used to that tone of voice Klaus used. Looking up, there was that look in his eyes from before. "While your dedication and vigilance to your knighthood is admirable, it is alright to relax from time to time. You don't need the guise of a knight to define you," His large hand pushed up on my chin to peer further into his electric green eyes. "It is okay to just be Ursa," he smiled as he said this. My mind reeled in panic at the closeness and I tried to step back. My heel clipped on something, causing me to fall. In his attempted to catch me, we both ended up on the couch. Our faces were so close, like the closeness that lovers would take when in each other's embrace. Both our faces were hot with embarrassment and my heart was beating so loudly in my ears.

"I'm very sorry," Klaus began to say but my mind was elsewhere.

 _Ursa. Who is Ursa?_ I stared at his face in a daze. Hot tears slipped out of my eyes as Ursa, the true Ursa surfaced. Klaus's face reflected concern as he attempted to get up. _Yes, I knew who she was. I knew who I truly am. I was scared little girl who didn't really want to be forced to become a knight. I didn't want to lose my brother and my family; I didn't want to be immortal. I wanted a prince to come save me; I wanted to live a fairy tale. Although I don't fully believe any of that any more, I know deep down, I just wanted happiness. That is the true Ursa._

I latched onto Klaus to keep him from moving, bringing him close and holding on as tight as I could. I cried into his shoulder, hoping deep down he would hold onto me. To my surprise, he pulled us both back up to a sitting position and he looped his arms around me, his hand patting my back. Maybe it was his gentleman nature to comfort a crying woman, maybe…

 _To feel safe._ It had been so long since anyone else had that power over me, to make me feel like everything was okay. All of the tension drained from my body and I relaxed into his embrace. I'm certain (or at least I had hoped) we would have stayed like that for longer if Zapp hadn't jumped through the door.

"I got you now chief!" With a foot aimed towards Klaus's head, he seemed to have just noticed the situation that we were in. Just a movement of the head caused Zapp to go flying past and go crashing into a bookcase.

"What the hell is going on in here!?" Zapp recovered quickly and jumped back over the couch. By that time, both Klaus and I were sitting normally. This was a time of many firsts, as I could feel embarrassment cross my face. Zapp blinked a few times before taking a seat by me and hooking an arm around my shoulder.

"Why hellooo Ursa. You're looking mighty fine in that dress. I didn't know you brought friends." Zapp said with a smirk. I was extremely clueless to what he was talking about, but we both noticed a hot flame surrounding Klaus. A gentleman like himself would surely not stand for such talk to a lady (although at times I forget my sex). Zapp cranked his arm from around my shoulders to up into the air. "Whoa would you look at the time?!" He exclaimed while looking at his wrist for some reason. He jumped up from the couch and ran out of the room. Gilbert entered with a confused expression, but shrugged it off to notify that Klaus had a phone call.

As Klaus went to his desk to talk, Gilbert came by to check on the tea which we had forgotten.

"Sir Gilbert, Sir Zapp said something strange," I commented. The butler sighed and straightened his back.

"Miss Ursa, that would be called flirting." I thought for a moment about his words. I tried to connect memories of this and could come up with a few. Not many men would try it as I wore scared armor and carried a large sword around. Also many men have expressed disgust at my scar.

"Hmm… is flirting in the attempts to find a suitor?" I asked. Gilbert nodded. "Oh, why would he try something like that?" I wasn't sure of his intentions. He knew of what I was. I was far from any acceptable woman.

"Why would you say something like that?" Gilbert asked, allowing his gaze to watch Klaus, who had ended his call.

"I am immortal," I stated. It was blunt and not my normal tone, which must have been the reason for his surprise. "I will live no matter the pain inflicted on my body and even my mind. I had never accepted love because I knew that eventually everyone else will…" I let my words drift off. Just the thought of what I was to say caused my heart to restrict.

"You have these people who care about you," Lady Catherine said. Even after all the years of making myself numb, all it took were these people to break me from that shell. I couldn't bear to be without them… him now.

"Miss Ursa," I jerked up my head to see a steel look in Gilbert's eyes. "Even so, you shouldn't forbid yourself happiness. Should it not mean that you should then cherish those who have come into your life and treat everyday like a blessing?" I was surprised at the impact of his words. "Let them all know how important they are to you. You may separate your knighthood from your other self, and treat your duty as your life's goal, but that doesn't mean that they wish unhappiness upon you. They both wish for nothing more than the happiness of those you care about, as you have shown through your caring of young Leonardo. Don't let those people forget that. Don't let yourself, forget that." Gilbert finished with a smile that I returned. His words just reiterated what Lady Catherine was trying to tell me and truly, I made me so happy.

"Yes Sir Gilbert, you are right," I jumped up and brought him into a hug. When I let him go, I sprang across Klaus's desk and hugged him as well. I couldn't help but laugh and it seemed to be contagious.

Leo walked into the office to find us all in laughter and was confused.

"Ah, did I miss something?" Leo asked. When I heard his voice, I launched myself into the air and captured him into a hug. I held his face close to my chest and twirled around with him.

 _I will be happy and work towards my greatest wish. Thank you Lady Catherine_. I thought as I could almost feel her presence within Leo.

Leo's POV

I wasn't sure what had all happened, especially when Zapp had ran into me say things about how he felt like Klaus was really going to kill him. But Ursa seemed so happy. Even… with my face pressed into her bust; she didn't seem to have a care in the world. That made me happy. She was a very crazy and strange person, but she had become like a big sister to me (and at times, I was her big brother).

When she stopped spinning me, she started to talk about an adventure she had gone on and meet some great guru, that she ended up comparing to Gilbert. As she had her back turned I noticed that the tie keeping the dress up and around her neck was loose. I was about to say something but in slow motion, her hand caught on the tie when she was messing with her hair and she pulled it out. She had been expositioning in front of Klaus, with Gilbert and me behind her when the top of the dress fell forward.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed out, and reached forward in hopes of keeping the straps from completely falling forward. But as I was lunging forward, Ursa turned towards me and I received a face full of boob. My face irrupted in flames and I felt blood escape my nose. Soon, darkness greeted me.

Ursa's POV

I had heard Leo yell, so I turned to him to ask him what was wrong. His face collided with my chest and soon he was grabbed away by Gilbert and Klaus had thrown the blanket Gilbert brought out for me over my shoulders. I was confused, but when I saw the blood spray from Leo's nose, I was too concerned to think about it.

"Sir Leo!" I was stopped by Gilbert, whose exposed skin from under the bandages was a slight pink.

"Miss Ursa he will be fine. You on the other hand," Gilbert motioned to the dress and that was when I realized that the straps had come undone. Due to the tighter waist line, my bra and chest were the only parts exposed.

"Oh, I see," I laughed and turned away from the men to gather up the ends. I quickly secured the tie and turned back to see Klaus exit. "Where is Sir Klaus going?" I asked, draping the blanket over the unconscious Leo.

"The young sir believes that when Zapp entered earlier, he had loosened the straps of your dress. Therefore he has gone to talk with Zapp for his ungentlemanly conduct." Gilbert notified me before leaving to get a rag to clean up Leo's blood.

"Hmm," was all I could hum.

This incident led to a lecture from Klaus on the terms of lady-likeness (although Klaus lecturing was more like just being softly talked to while he stressed a few points). At first, I didn't realize that what it was for, but Leo was there to help change the words around. He really worked well to help me understand what Klaus meant. Leo said it was unchivalrious and would be against a knight's honor code to allow oneself to be exposed as such.

 _So that's why he would lecture me about being bare in front of him._

"Ah! That must be why the code of armor Sir Kingsley imposed was so strenuous. Thank you Sir Klaus and Sir Leo!" I exclaimed. They gave each other a look they could only understand.

It was that night that I had allowed myself to cry after Leo went to bed. I knew what I was feeling now. Lady Catherine didn't mention my greatest wish without purpose. She must have known about my feelings through what Leo knew.

I had only hoped that no matter what happened, that our time together would last as long as possible. Even if I continued to just be a comrade in arms, as long as he continues to look at me that way, I will forge my happiest memories here.

* * *

please go back and read the chapters you haven't. This is a fluid story so each chapter is important. The view thing is telling me your dirty secrets so go. Also yall can comment and tell me your thoughts, even if it's just a good job! It makes me feel better. I live in a dark abyss and this story is the only thing helping me right now. Share with friends,.

I also encourage yall to write your own stories. If you want help or need help making your character or just figuring out your base of for your x Reader story, I can help. I will not shoot down anyone's attempt to make a story with Klaus. He needs more love.

Honestly, I have another character who is actually the woman in the drawing for the cover for this( I know, lies!), an idea for her or like a reader with her story, to be with Klaus. Thing is, I don't want to fumble up writing another story yet. I still love love my Ursa. (Although the woman in the drawing is one of my all time favorite characters I've made. She's lovely)

If these seems a little bit weird, I typed out a ton of this like right in the beginning of me making the story. So Catherine didn't exist yet.

Can you guess what Ursa's greatest wish is?


	12. Fang Hunter

It was strange not to be in the office with the others, but Ursa knew that she had to work on her connection with Excalibur before another blood breed showed up.

She had been hesitant to keep persisting Klaus on helping her with hand to hand combat, even though she still needed it.

"That's love Ursa. When you can barely keep your mind off of the person," Lady Catherine told her once. Ursa never thought she would experience it for herself, but there she was.

With a sigh, she sat in an empty park while resting against a tree. She would have continued with her meditation if the ring of her phone didn't alert her. Follwing what Leo taught her, she swipped the answer call and placed it against her ear.

"Ursa." Leo's voice was on the other end.

"Sir Leo! Is something wrong?" Ursa felt a sudden tension in the air and Excalibur pulsed.

Why me? She thought. Just as I was starting to work out the problem, a new one shows up.

"I'm going to send you the location that we're heading to," Leo said before a beep caused Ursa to look at her phone. She was a ways away, and as she only relied on her own feet, she would have to run that distance.

"I'll be there!" Ursa said. Leo hung up and she picked up Excalibur's case. Following the dot, Ursa zigzagged through traffic and panic. People were rushing away from the destruction and police were trying their best to handle the situation. To avoid conflict, Ursa took to climbing the building and jumped acrossed the police line. Her first thought was to look around and make sure that any people who didn't escape the carnage were helped.

There was a couple who were trapped underneath some rumble. The girl was crying at her unconscious boyfriend. Hearing them out, Ursa was able to find a small opening. Using her strength, she was able to pry out a few pieces of concert, enough for a body to fit through.

"Hello! Please come this way," Ursa called into the hole. The girl's face appeared and she choked out that her boyfriend was hurt.

"Hmm, is he under shelter somewhere?" Ursa asked as she looked around.

"Yeah," the girl muffled out of her sobs.

"Then hide there with him, this could get dangerous." Ursa warned as she readjusted her stance. If she applied enough strength into her swing, she could probably knock out a large portion of the rubble. Exicuting her plan, Ursa was able to create an even large gape and she snuck inside. Hauling the boy onto her back, she got him and the girl out. She set down the boy gently and turned to the girl.

"I must go to my comrades, but help should be here soon. Keep faith," Ursa said as she took off once again to find Leo and the others.

Ursa, having finally felt that she gave the area a good scouting, joined the rest of Libra that she had spotted on the remnants of a building. Approaching them, she nodded to Leo who caught her in sight before anyone else. Pausing, Ursa was surprised to see Zapp's master, whom she remembered. There weren't many beings in this world that looked like he did.

"Well if it isn't the pathetic excuse of a knight," Raju said as he shot her a glare from behind the boar skull. Her red hair was still bright and a contrast to the world around them, but without her armor, Raju had to rely on the sword on her hip to tell him who she was.

"Wait," Zapp turned to his master with a wild look. "You know Ursa?" He turned his head to see the knight shyly wave towards them. Everyone else had their attention on her as well.

"It's been a while good sir," Ursa said. Raju pointed his staff towards her and angrily squawked at her.

"Shut your trap you abysmal excuse for a human meat sack! I'm surprised your immortally hasn't been revoked with your state. You're like a newborn babe thrown to the wasteside by the parents that didn't want them. With your ignorant idiot ideals, just look at how much you've decayed." The swing of his staff towards Ursa's direction gave everyone a slight fright. But she seemed rather calm and actually bowed towards him.

"You are correct, it's been a rough few years since our last encounter," Ursa replied, receiving a screech from Zapp.

"You can understand this old geezer?" That comment caused Raju to slam Zapp down on the ground again.

"Well, it's actually hard to describe," Ursa paused. She wasn't sure how to explain that he was actually speaking to Excalibur, who in turn translated, but only if she fed the sword blood.

"Enough of this nonsense. I see you still hold onto your deplorable chivalrous ways even though you could barely fight against any blood breed on your own with that dull knife you call a sword," Raju said while Ursa started to panic. It was the first time most of the group had seen Ursa so distressed.

"Ah!" She waved her hands around dramatically while she felt Excalibur pulse at her hip before it faded away. Knowing exactly what he had done, Raju used Zapp to translate once again.

"Tell that sword to quit acting like a spoiled child and bear its blood. Worthless, just like its wielder," Zapp said but frantically tried to quell the angry looks the rest of Libra sent him. Ursa just smiled sadly and nodded.

"I understand."

 _Ursa_. Leo looked towards the knight. He could tell from her responses and posture that she did respect Zapp's master, but it didn't say much about his feelings towards her.

"At least you can stand on your own two feet unlike this sack of puke." Raju said and received a couple insults from Zapp, but he regretted it when Raju hit him hard with his staff.

It was after this that Zapp was told to incapacitate the Zhen Tai Dan Egg. Ursa was dragged down along with Klaus.

"You should watch, because if you don't shape up, you'll turn into this waste of human life," Raju said. Ursa nodded as Excalibur told her what he said.

"I've been trying," Ursa said but received a staff to the knee. As she crumpled to the side, Klaus helped support her.

"Trying isn't enough. I've had to work twice as hard because you're sorry ass has been slacking off," Raju said before he hopped forward to place the blood barrier around Zapp and the egg.

Ursa sighed and she thanked Klaus for his help.

"What did he say to you?" Klaus asked in concern for the reason that Raju had to be physical with her. Ursa fumbled away from their closeness and she laughed nervously.

"Nothing! It's alright," Ursa turned away and watched as Zapp seemed to be too afraid to proceed. She didn't quite understand Chain's phone call but it seemed to cause something to spark within Zapp. After he successfully dealt with the egg, he made his way up to Chain.

"What was that about?" Ursa asked, but didn't receive an answer until Raju hit his staff against Excalibur that was strapped to her hip.

"Seems like someone is itching for a fight," Raju said when Excalibur pulsed. "Too bad the wielder is an incompetent fool." Ursa laughed and she tried to avoid Raju's abuse of her by hiding behind Klaus. Raju eyed the large man for a moment, switching his gaze between the two.

"We need that things name Leo," K.K. stressed as she, Klaus, Ursa and Raju stood around the egg, waiting for Leo's eyes to do their magic. Excalibur was not responding when Raju would speak, so Ursa had no idea what he was saying. After they realized it was because his heart was elsewhere and that Raju's other disciple was going to arrive with it, Klaus noticed Ursa's hesitance.

"Is something wrong?" Klaus asked. Ursa hit her chest a few times in the hope it would calm her heart and she coughed.

"It's-" she paused when she noticed the look in Klaus's eyes. She couldn't lie to him, it not only went against her honor code but also she knew he would see right through it. Running away wasn't an option either.

"Excalibur's consciousness comes and goes from time to time. Sir Raju knows more about it that he's ever told me. Which also means that he can communicate with Excalibur." Ursa motioned for Klaus to lean down so she could whisper. "Excalibur doesn't like Raju, so when he hit me the last time, Excalibur sent out a spark of warning. Unfortunately, it kinda goes right through me as well," Ursa admitted that her nerves were still a little frazzled. This caused Klaus to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Then I would prefer it if you sat out in this battle. I don't want you getting hurt," Klaus said. This caused Ursa's heart to explode and she fell to the ground. Leo ran over to see what happened and tried his best to revive her. Klaus tried as well, feeling slightly bad that maybe she was in so much pain, that his touch caused her to faint. K.K. clicked her tongue at the scene and held back her smirk. It was obvious to her now that Ursa knew what her feelings were towards Klaus, so now Klaus just needed to fess up. K.K. knew that his treatment of Ursa was different than any other person.

 _Just a matter of time._

Sitting out, Ursa panicked as she watched Klaus jump over the side of the building with Leo. Concerned for both of them, she waited as the battle commenced below them.

"So what made you wimp out and turn into a worthless pile of shit?" Raju asked Ursa. She sighed as Excalibur pulsed again, warning Raju of his boundaries.

"It was the count of the Isles," Ursa said, leaning her head back as she rested her body against the wall. Steven, being the only other member on the roof top turned towards her and the fang hunter.

"Well damn. You've actually done something worthwhile in your pathetic existence." Raju's had a twisted way of 'praising' people.

"So the attack was a success?" Ursa wondered out loud.

On her last limb and bleeding profusely, Ursa had only one option to get her out of the battle. To focus all her energy into one last hit. Those moments were fuzzy, and she couldn't remember if she even hit the blood breed or not.

Raju sighed, looking away in discontent.

The battle had heated up and the blood breed blasted open a large hole to regain his other half. Ursa watched Raju out of the corner of her eye.

He must be testing them. She thought.

The battle ended with Klaus sealing away the blood breed. They were introduced to Zed, Raju's other student. Disappearing and leaving Zed behind, the fishman was overwhelmed and fainted.

Ursa returned home with Leo after the events, watching closely as the day's events replayed in her head. Raju was right, she needed to shape up or otherwise other people would get hurt.

* * *

I'm really excited. I've typed up a chapter that wont happen for some time but it's good.

It has to do with Ursa's greatest wish.


	13. Confess

"A party?" Leo lifted his gaze from the game he was playing with Zapp and Zed.

"It was K.K.'s idea," Steven said with a sigh as he took a seat. Zapp stopped his violent tapping of the buttons on his XSP.

"You don't mean," Zapp trailed off. He had already lost the bet as two months has gone by. It was getting closer to the end of the 3rd so either Steven or K.K. would win. It was looking like K.K. was really pulling out to win.

"Well, it's not quite what you think," Steven said as he placed a file on the table. It held a few photos as well as invitations to a ball. It was being held by a big component to an investigation that they were currently undertaking.

"We've gotten some intel that Gozo, the scientist behind the various mutant attacks and his partner, Dan Tie, are planning on trying to smuggle out their creations out of Hellsalem's Lot. This is something we cannot allow to happen. They are going to use this event to either threaten or even kidnap the billionaire's daughter, Elizabeth. They don't have the proper funds to go ahead with their endeavors." Steven finished as he took a sip of his coffee. As he lowered his cup, he sighed. "So it was K.K.'s idea to act as bodyguards to Elizabeth. Of course, we would need to blend in with the crowd in order to not cause a ruckus."

"And what does the chief think of this?" Zapp asked as he leaned back in the chair. Steven sighed at the memory of when he brought it up to Klaus.

 **An Hour Ago**

"You need to try and keep your fists closer to your body. Think of it as if you still had your sword as well as a shield within your possession," Klaus explained as he helped Ursa adjust her stance. The knight had remained quiet throughout their training sessions. It was hard enough now that she realized her feelings towards Klaus, but since he took up her hopes to train her in hand to hand combat; she struggled to keep up her normal counterace.

"Ah I see Sir Klaus. I hadn't really practiced with a shield because at the time of my training, I had to wield Excalibur with both hands," Ursa explained as she tried to mimic Klaus's movements.

 _Come on Ursa! Hide those feelings and try to get stronger for everyone's sake_! Ursa scolded herself. _A knight is to be disciplined. Just try to picture him as Sir Kingsley_. Ursa calmed herself as she looked across the room towards Klaus. Unfortunately, her memory was too far gone to remember her old mentor's face, so all it did was make her flustered as Klaus watched her.

Ursa attempted to spar against Klaus. Her swings were faster than she thought they would be, possibly due to the fact that she wasn't wielding a heavy sword. But Klaus was beyond her skill, always blocking or dodging her punches.

 _He's too tall!_ Ursa thought. _How do I counter someone like him?_ Klaus did hold back on his punches, Ursa could tell that much. From what she had observed during his fights back in Eden, Ursa knew that Klaus kept with the same pattern for the most part. He had defiantly set a limit because he didn't want to hurt Ursa, but she had reminded him that her body would repair itself faster than most people.

"That shouldn't be an excuse to allow yourself to get injured Ursa," Klaus said as he stood firm. Ursa attempted to kick, but Klaus grabbed her foot. Ursa hopped as she regained her foot and swung a right hook, for it to be blocked. She backed away and huffed out the breath she had been holding in. Klaus watched her in amusement as her reaction was much like a child's. When he looked back on the kid incident, she didn't really act like one, but now she seemed to be frustrated and pouted as she couldn't hit him.

Just as she launched another attack, Steven walked in and yelled for them to stop.

"Ah!" Ursa tripped up and her face was sent flying into Klaus's abs.

 _Ouch_! Ursa flinched back as she grabbed onto her nose. Klaus put his hands up and tried to convince her to let him see.

"I'm fine," Ursa said through her hands, she didn't want Klaus to see the blush that lied underneath.

"Klaus, you need to listen to this maniac's idea," Steven said as he handed the phone to Klaus. K.K. said a few choice words before she explained what was going on.

"Hmm, you do have a point," Klaus said.

"Well Klausie, I think it's best that we have a few groups set up. I've already taken the liberty to figure this out." K.K. snickered on the other side of the line. "I'll take Leo and say he's my nephew. Elizabeth is around his age so it should work out nicely. Now I would say that Chain and Zapp should be a couple," there was a disturbance as Chain appeared and wretched the phone from Klaus. It was obvious that she had been there listening (as well as watching Ursa and Klaus fight).

"I will not be with that turd monkey, no matter how much you say it will work out!" Chain yelled but was silenced by what K.K. said to her. While nobody else had an idea, whatever it was caused Chain's face to turn red and she handed back the phone before disappearing.

"Now that that's settled, Klausie," K.K. sung on the other end. "You and Ursa will make a fine couple don't you think. I mean, you both come from a noble background, so I'm sure underneath all that rusted metal, you'll find a princess." When K.K. finished, both Klaus and Steven turned their attention to Ursa who seemed to be preoccupying herself with balancing the sheathed Excalibur on her right foot. She seemed to have been doing well till K.K. yelled at her through the speaker phone she had Klaus turn on.

"Ursa!" The sudden cry of her name caused Ursa to lose balance and Excalibur went crashing into her other foot.

"Ouch!" Ursa said as she jumped around. Klaus resumed his worried stance over her as Steven sighed.

"Now Ursa, you must be versed in formal dancing aren't you?" Ursa froze at K.K.'s words as she slowly turned towards Klaus and Steven. Horror images flashed through her mind as she remembered teaching Lady Catherine how to waltz. Catherine had no sense of balance and constantly stepped on Ursa's feet.

Ursa laughed nervously as she inched away but was stopped by Steven's stare.

"Ursa, this is important. As a member of Libra you have to be willing to do things you don't like to protect this city. Did you not make that vow?" His icy tone stabbed knives through Ursa and she allowed her upper body to sag in a long sigh.

"Well said. Just listen to the cold heart schemer," K.K. said with a snicker as Steven sighed at her insult.

"Well it's been a long time since I did anything of the sort," Ursa said.

"Hop to it, it's only in two nights that this ball is happening and you better be ready. We'll be counting on you and Klaus to wow the audience."

 **Current**

Steven sighed again as he thought about K.K.'s craftiness. He even left after watching Ursa try to get her memory in order. Soon, she and Klaus were flying around the training room in a fluid dance. It would have been a sight if Ursa didn't end up tripping on her own feet, causing her to sprawl into Klaus's embrace. She jumped up so fast that she made herself dizzy so much that she fell backwards and hit her head.

"You can't be serious that I have to be with that she-bitch," Zapp said just to have his neck stepped on by Chain.

"I'm not enthused about this either. Being paired with a turd monkey like you," Chain looked rather depressed at her situation.

"Well it's either you're with Zapp or me," Steven said as he looked down at his phone casually. He didn't expect anything from it, but when he looked up he saw Chain looking violently between the two of them.

 _Ah_! Chain's head seemed to explode, but she made her choice. She would be a blushing mess being with Steven but it wasn't going to be as bad as Ursa was with Klaus.

The next day rolled around and K.K. made a stop at the office to see how Ursa would fair in heels.

"AH!" Ursa cried out as her balance shifted and she fell on her face, once again.

"Argh," K.K. groaned. She had convinced Klaus that it was important and that he had to keep Ursa from falling over. Their dance was sloppy and K.K. opted Ursa to wear a bit shorter heels that she had planned. It fared much better and everyone watched the duo as they finished their dance. Ursa of course, seemed very uncomfortable at the amount of stares that she received.

"This is the worst of it right Sir Leo?" Ursa asked Leo as he handed her a water bottle. Leo turned away as he knew it wasn't. In true fashion, Ursa was hauled away by K.K. for a makeover. Leo didn't see Ursa till the next day and he almost fell over at the difference.

K.K. had pulled out the knots and tangles from Ursa's long hair, braiding it and pining it to the back of her head in a bun. She still had the longer strips of hair that usually framed her face out of the bun. As much as K.K. tried, she couldn't convince Ursa to pin back her hair enough to show her whole face.

So instead K.K. settled on an easy makeup for Ursa, giving her a dark red lip and a little red eyeshadow to make her purple hues pop. She hauled out the dress she bought Ursa for this kind of instance and felt very proud of her accomplishment.

"Well, what do you think?" K.K. asked Leo, Steven, Zapp, Zed and Gilbert who stood in the office. Chain appeared and clapped at the transformation. Zapp's eyes twitched as he couldn't believe that he now had to sit out with Zed and couldn't dance with Ursa (aka, try to put some moves on her). Steven and Gilbert both agreed it was much different from the Ursa they were used to. Even with the cuter clothes K.K. bought her, Ursa looked much more sophisticated and grown up.

"Klausie!" K.K. called out as she spun Ursa around on her heels. Ursa blushed wildly as she saw that Klaus was staring at her. He had added a suit jacket over top of his usual dress, as he already stayed quite formal in his wear. Klaus smiled towards Ursa and offered her his arm. The knight fumbled about, but tried her best to remain calm as they got into the car and made their way to the ball.

The hall was grand, ivory and pristine. Grand chandeliers, countless servers delving out cocktails and snacks to the patrons. Sparkles within the dresses of the primed women and the eyes of the men of high society made the scene almost blinding.

Ursa tried her best to keep her focus on Klaus, as his presence was the only thing keeping her calm. Visions of the past that mirrored the events before her caused her unease.

"Are you alright Ursa?" Klaus asked. He could feel that she was uncomfortable as she held tightly onto his arm. He got all the information he needed from the look that she gave him. Placing his hand on top of the one on his arm, he gave her a reassuring smile. She nodded, understanding that he would be there for her.

Her eyes darted across the fancy dressed patrons and found Leo and K.K. She was chatting up an older male and the young girl beside him was staring intently at Leo. Leo seemed to also feel uncomfortable as she started to talk to him, asking him all sorts of questions.

"Why do you keep your eyes closed? What do you do? Where were you born?" She pressed on him, her eyes flickering about with curiosity. Leo laughed nervously and could feel eyes on him. Looking through the crowd, it gave him some sense of relief that Ursa was keeping an eye out for him. But he was concerned for the fact that some men tried to talk with her when Klaus wasn't looking. As soon as he turned his head, the men would scatter from fear of the large male. Even with heels, Ursa's height only measured up to the middle of Klaus's chest.

"Your really are quite the couple," Steven said as he approached them with Chain beside him. Steven exchanged the info that he had gathered about their targets in hush whispers while Chain pretended to strike up a conversation with Ursa.

"Well aren't you two just the prettiest ladies here," they turned their attention to two males that had approached them. "Would you ladies care to dance?" The shorter one held out his hand towards Chain while the one who had dark hair attempted to grab Ursa's hand. The contact caused Ursa to reel back, her eyes flashing dangerously. The man didn't seem to notice the threat but instead got a glimpse of the scar that was peeking out from underneath the layer of hair that covered the right side of Ursa's face. He whispered to his friend and both of them turned to leave.

"Is everything alright?" Klaus said, catching the attention of the men who were bothering them. Turning, both of their faces paled as they stared at the tall man who had his hands on Ursa's shoulders. They quickly walked away as they also noticed the glare from Chain and Steven. Chain whispered what she had heard the one man say to the other to Steven.

"Tsk, what low lives," Steven said. The man had expressed disgust towards Ursa's scar. Klaus took Ursa's hand to assure her, but she seemed fine.

"It's alright," she spoke, knowing what was said even though she didn't hear it. "I'm used to that reaction when it comes to my scar."

 _It was one of the reasons I avoided human contact, even under Lady Catherine's charge_. Ursa thought as she subconsciously tightened her hold on the hand Klaus was holding.

The music had picked up to a waltz to which the pair took to the floor as K.K. instructed. Leo and the crowd watched in amazement at the fluid motion of Ursa and Klaus. They did seem like they fit each other well.

Each step was another beat that hammered in her chest. Ursa kept her eyes on Klaus's and the world faded away. It was a surreal moment, one that made Ursa wish she had enough courage to say the words on her mind.

While everyone watched on, Steven had Chain disappear to keep an eye upon Gozo, who had slowly made his way to the billionaire and his daughter.

"AHHH," a scream wretched through the room and everyone stopped what they were doing as the lights flashed off. Leo used his eyes to see a large creature grab onto Elizabeth and K.K. yelled for everyone to get down.

Ursa felt Klaus leave her side, likely to try and settle the situation as soon as possible. People tried to make their ways to the doors but were blocked.

"If you want her to stay alive, you'll receive information later and you better not deal with the police," a loud voice bellowed over the panic. The creature was going to escape out the window behind it, but a barrier of ice kept it from.

"Esmeralda Blood Freeze: Escudo del Cero Absoluto," Steve said.

"Ack!" The villains of the case froze as the Libra members used the dark to their advantage to quickly dispatch the goons. Even Zapp and Zed used this to enter the building and tie up the main parties with their Big Dipper blood web technique. The large creature caused a little bit of trouble but was swiftly taken out by Klaus.

"Ahh!" Ursa snapped her attention towards two men, one held onto Leo and the other onto Elizabeth. Upon seeing Leo in danger, Ursa could feel a pulsing throughout her body. She calmly made her way over to them. Leo saw Ursa's aura, which had spiked and turned into a bright gold color, approach them.

"Now Leo!" He heard her yell and took this instance to take over the vision of the men holding him and Elizabeth.

"Argh!" They yelled out and pushed the younger ones away from them. Both of them were knocked to the ground, a heel digging into their chests. Ursa collected herself and jumped off of the men as she made sure that Leo was alright.

"Ursa!" Leo yelled as he watched one of the men who pulled out a gun and pointed it toward her. The gunshot went off and Leo gasped as he watched blood spray out of Ursa's arm with his eyes. She moved quickly though, knowing that the next shot could easily hit Leo. Grabbing the arm with the gun, she snapped it back at an unnatural angle and the man let out a scream. She then slammed his body into this partner, knocking both of them out. Ursa let out a shaky breath before she was scooped up into a pair of strong arms and the members of Libra ran out just before the police swarmed the building.

 _Ursa_. Leo thought as he watched her sit beside Klaus in the car. He had wrapped bandages that Gilbert handed him around her arm. Leo's eyes widened as he noticed that Klaus's expression looked slightly angry. _I've only seen Klaus like this when the blood breeds attacked_.

"Sir Klaus," Ursa's voice cut through the tense in the car. She placed her hand over his that had been applying pressure onto her wound. "It will be fine. Nothing more than a scratch." Ursa took a few deep breaths and a strange sizzling noise filled the car. A small stream of steam snuck out from underneath the bandages. She had told them that small, insignificant scratches were quickly healed.

Klaus did not let it stay at that though. He insisted that Ursa let him look at it again once they returned to the office. As everyone had gone home, Leo also took this chance to head home. He told Ursa that she should stay the night at the office before he headed out.

Ursa's POV

I didn't understand why Klaus was acting the way he was when the wound had already started to close up.

"It's alright Sir Klaus," I tried to assure him. His eyes kept steady on mine before he sighed. Removing his jacket and placing it on his bed, he took off his glasses to massage his eyes. I felt bad, knowing that my actions were reckless.

"Sir Klaus, I'm sorry. Understand that my actions were too hasty," I couldn't find the strength to say anymore.

"Please Ursa, just don't jump ahead again. I don't want to see you get hurt any more than this," Klaus said. My heart was pounding so hard that I thought I was going to faint because of his words.

 _He… he cares that much?_ I tried to catch my breath and calm myself.

 _Do it Ursa_. I could hear Lady Catherine's voice say.

 _I can't! I want to, but…_

 _Don't let anything stop you! That's not the Ursa I know!_

Sighing, I knew that this voice was right. We were alone, maybe now would be the only time I had.

"Sir Klaus, there is something I need to tell you," I was surprised at the power I still had, but I could feel it draining fast. He turned his attention towards me and even in the darkness; I could feel his eyes on me.

"I-," I gripped the front of my dress, unsure how to form the words that my head was screaming. I felt my face heat up, spreading down my chest and into all of my limbs. I've heard humans say it to each other for the past few centuries and yet I could barely form the words myself. I just had to say it!

"I love you!" It was a deafening string of words that left me breathless and light headed. I could barely contain the anxiety that built up in my system as my body shook. There wasn't any noise, any color or movement in those moments. The air was still and the city noises disappeared. Even the moonlight that cascaded through the windows vanished for a moment as I felt a true darkness sweep over me. _I messed up. I messed up._

"Ursa," I opened my eyes at his voice and the touch of his hand on mine. The space had closed between us and the difference in our height had become obvious once again. I had to lean my head back to look at his face. I could clearly see the shine within his electric eyes. He brought himself close to my face; I could feel his hot breath and smell his woodsy scent.

"Ursa, I can't tell you how deeply your words mean to me. For I have fallen for you," he paused to bring my hand he had been caressing to his lips and gave my knuckles a kiss. My heart felt like it was a cannon shooting off many explosions and my brain fried.

He would never go ahead and take action. It would go against his gentleman conduct. I was so anxious that I was shaking, but I was also excited and happy at the returned affection. But there was a next step, one I was scared of messing up because I had no experience in it.

"May I?" He said, leaving the reality of it unspoken. I nodded my head and the distance between us disappeared.

I felt every sense shut down at the feeling of his lips on mine. I couldn't remember any other time I had been kissed, but I knew this new feeling was taking over and wouldn't let go. His height made him bend down. My body already seemed to know what to do as I stood on my toes and looped my arms around his neck. I was surprised when I felt his arm around my waist tighten and he pulled me up to make it easier for him. I held firm with my embrace and allowed my legs to go slack. After all, I wasn't sure how they could even hold my weight with the feeling that pressed down on me. Even after parting lips, we stayed like that. His eyes had captivated me like they did the first time we met. He moved my hair to look at both of my eyes. I was normally not shy about the scar across that part of my face, but with him, I felt that it was too ugly to be seen. I even was self-conscious about the slight film over that eye. I couldn't help but close my eyes tightly. I opened them in shock when I felt him kiss the scar that rested on my cheek.

"Klaus…" I couldn't look at him. The scar was a reminder of a battle with a Blood Breed, so many painful memories were attached to it. To just have them all wash away with one kiss, was amazing. I felt myself jump a little when I felt another kiss. I locked eyes with him, unsure why.

"You said my name," he said. I could feel the rumbled of his words vibrate through his chest and into mine. I felt a fire in my face as I tried to retrack to what I had said.

"Oh I-" He had cut me off with another kiss on the lips. When we parted, he set me back down, but kept bent down to keep our foreheads connected.

"I love you Ursa." I couldn't help but smile back at the sound of my name and the words he repeated for me.

To be in the embrace of the one you love, was a warmth that penetrated through to your soul. We would spend the rest of the night together in each other's arms and I had never slept so well before.

* * *

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Confession time.

Does it seem rushed? A little.

I was fighting when to do this, but because I accidentally put this one line in a chapter that would have been like the next one to the previous, I was like, I can only do it if they are a couple. It made me laugh so hard. So meh.

I know that by making this choice, you have to infer more from the interactions that happened in the past. But you have to kinda fill in with your own imagination for those days that I don't actually have typed up. A real novel would help build up, but eh. I like the second season better than the first actually, even though there isn't really a story line in the second.

EHHHHHHHH so yeah

Love and Peace


	14. The Warrior of the Gods

The first time Leo was exposed to Ursa's negligence to cloth herself in certain situations, he couldn't register what was really happening. He screamed and felt like his body had been set on fire.

The second time, he actually saw her. Of course, he still tried his best not to look because of their friendship and his respect for her. Yet it was also when he saw the scars. The one on her face was the most prolific of them, but there were numerous ones scattered across her body. There was a rather nasty one along the left side of her torso.

"That one was from a battle with a group of bandits. Quite the group of ruffians." She had told him.

Scars come and go, Ursa once said. This is why the ones on her body seemed to change all the time, so she forgot they were there.

So when she spilt something on her shirt and made a process to remove it in the middle of the office, Leo had to jump to keep her shirt on. Klaus and Gilbert had to have gotten a full view of her ripped up side. Even Steven walked in while Leo tried to keep her shirt down. Like always, Zapp missed his chances to ever see anything. He would whine about his lack of luck, but recently Klaus seemed to take more heart to what Zapp said. This caused a slight fear of mentioning anything about Ursa in front of the boss, as he glare was like being struck in the face. The over sexed maniac noticed and he, Chain and Steven had to pay up to K.K.

"Sorry Sir Leo, but the tea was still pretty hot," Ursa said as she returned with a new shirt on. Klaus had insisted on her taking one of his, even though Gilbert's size would have been more appropriate to her body.

"It didn't hurt you did it?" Klaus asked as he handed Ursa's shirt to Gilbert who took it away to wash it.

"No, I'm fine, thank you though," Ursa smiled radiantly towards Klaus. Shifting his gaze between the two, Leo sighed. It was quite obvious what was going on, even though Leo had been the only person she told about the relationship. It was quite the interesting night.

 **A Few Nights Ago**

"Sir Leo, I hope you've been eating proper meals throughout the day. You can't just keep eating-" Ursa paused as a shiver shot through her system at the thought of burgers.

"Well I've been trying to save up some money for Michella, but I've tried," Leo assured her but he received a look from the knight that made him loose his words.

"By the way, where have you been the past few nights?" Leo asked. He noticed that she would come home very late and that the pile of clothes in the corner of the bedroom had slowly been dwindling down. Ursa exited the bathroom, only for Leo to scream at her nudity. Uncovering his eyes, he realized she was wearing a towel for once. The exposed areas were red, almost blending into her hair. She had been facing away from him for a short amount of time before she turned to him. She was crying and had hugged him around his neck, almost choking him.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" She repeated and begged Leo for forgiveness. He didn't understand and first yelled at Ursa to put clothes on. After she had gotten dressed, she sat Leo down and stared at him for a good few minutes.

"Ursa, stop. You're creeping me out," Leo said.

"We're together!" She blurted out before she covered her face.

"Huh?" Leo tilted his head to the side as Sonic nudged Ursa's arm. She did peek out to look at the monkey who stared blankly back at her.

"Klaus-AH! Sir Klaus! Umm…." Ursa wilted in the chair, fighting herself on how to address the situation. There was a long pause of silence until Leo fell out of his chair.

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" He yelled. Ursa continued to hide her face in her hands as she squirmed in the chair. Sonic patted her arm in a form of comfort.

 **Current**

Leo still couldn't believe what she told him until he observed Klaus and Ursa together. They were the only ones in the office when he got there that morning.

It seemed normal.

Ursa had been cleaning Excalibur and Klaus had entered the room. Instead of going to his desk like he normally would, he sat beside Ursa on the couch. They hadn't noticed Leo, so Ursa seemed quite calm when he took his seat. Everyone had noticed in the past few weeks that Ursa couldn't keep a straight face around Klaus. It really wasn't hard and Zapp would make it obvious to Leo. Leo was first surprised that the usually calm knight couldn't keep a straight face around Klaus, but eventually he got used to it.

But there she was, smiling at him and laughing at a comment he must have made. Her face was still red with blush, but she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. The content smile on Klaus's face and the flowery background to the situation just hammered it home. Leo felt like someone threw a brick to his head.

 _I can't believe it! But… there they are_! He thought with his jaw slacked. After he got over the shock, he actually felt pride for the knight. She had finally stuck through it and confessed her feelings.

"Sir Leo!" He snapped out of his thoughts to watch Ursa approach him. That was when he noticed that she wasn't wearing her own clothing. The shirt was a few sizes too big and defiantly belonged to only one other person.

"I'm really sorry I didn't come home last night. I hope you were able to get yourself a notorious dinner." Ursa smiled at him as she took the bag of clean clothes from him. "I'll try not to overexert myself with my training again." She reassured him, but that wasn't what was on his mind. It was quite the coincident that she happened to knock herself out while working with Excalibur at the office, late at night

"So you really are together," he stated, possibly on accident. The blush that had seemed to have become a staple now, breezed a crossed Ursa's cheeks. She laughed nervously while bowing to Leo. It startled him when Klaus appeared with his hand on Ursa's shoulder. The gentle giant smiled down at him, already having been informed that she told Leo.

"I hope that's alright Leonardo. I know that you two have-"Klaus was cut off by Leo waving his hands around.

"That's totally fine. I'm happy for you two, congrats."

Leo sighed at the memories, eyeing Ursa once more when his mind caught onto a detail he had neglected.

"Hey Ursa," he tried to keep his voice low. Now that he knew about the relationship, he was certain if Klaus heard about any injuries that Ursa retained, he would not hesitant on taking action, whatever that was.

"Yes Sir Leo?" Ursa turned her attention to him, her eyes glittering. She acted like a puppy that had just been called by its master. Happy to get attention, happy to be loved. He laughed lightly for a second before getting serious.

"That scar on your hip, you didn't have that last week," Leo trailed off. He was worried that the knight would continue to neglect properly treating herself like she had been. If Klaus knew, well, Leo thought he would probably force her to stay in bed for a while.

"Oh, that's right," her mind seemed to click. As if she had forgotten about it, she started to lift her shirt, much to Leo's horror. They wrestled a bit, Ursa trying to lift the shirt while Leo fought to keep it down.

"Ursa!" Leo strained his voice, freezing when he realized they had been creating a scene.

"Umm, Leo," Zed had stopped by, noticing the situation. Leo frantically waved about his arms, trying to distract from what had just happened. Losing his balance, he grabbed onto the first thing he could, which happened to be Ursa's ample bosom. He screamed and apologized profusely. Every inch of his body shook as he raised his head to see Klaus standing there with Ursa's clean shirt. The glare on his glasses kept Leo from seeing his eyes, but he already knew what kind of things Klaus could be thinking of.

 _He's not that kind of guy. Klaus is too nice._ Leo thought as he started to sweat. _No way he could be imaging all the ways he could possibly kill me now… right?_

"I think I got it from when I was fighting with Sir Zapp," Ursa's voice cut through the tense atmosphere. It was a thin line, but it still had bruising around it. Leo screamed and fell over. She was holding up her shirt and Klaus got a view of her scarred body. She had upturned her face and she seemed to have just noticed Klaus. Quickly, she pulled down the shirt and stood up.

"I uh."

 _Oh no! I can't believe he saw them!_ It didn't matter their situation, now that they were together, Ursa couldn't help but feel embarrassed about her scars with Klaus. To her surprise, he had taking her hand into his.

"Does it hurt?" He asked. It did surprise him, he had to admit that. The color of the scars ranged from faded old ones to fresh pink new ones. As much as he tried to tell himself that she was safe, he knew that Ursa's tendency to get hurt ranged from simple matters as burning herself on the stove, to major fights.

"No, I assure you that I'm fine," Ursa told Klaus, holding onto her ground. She would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous, but she knew that anything else would possibly cause Klaus to go after Zapp to reprimand him. But she had experienced so much pain, that eventually it all just numbed out.

Placing her hand on his cheek, she offered a smile to ease his worries.

"I-" Ursa was cut off by watching Leo dance behind Klaus. He made motions for her not to say anything. He knew in times like this, Ursa lost all elegance and was likely to say the wrong thing. She knew of her own short comings and laughed.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Zapp said but froze upon seeing Klaus's expression. He couldn't even register the other members in the room. Turning quickly on his heel, he was stopped by Chain, who smirked at him. He creakily turned around, finding it was Klaus who had placed his hand on Zapp's shoulder.

"AHHH!"

Leo sighed as Ursa returned in her own clothing. Just as she was about to sit down, she froze. Her eyes widened as she placed a hand to her head. Her eyes darted around wildly as she searched for something.

"Ursa? Ursa is something wrong?" Leo called out but he didn't receive a reply. Instead, she grabbed Excalibur and ran out of the room.

"Klaus!" Leo yelled. The large man emerged from the room that he had taken Zapp to talk with him. His eyes widened when he noticed Ursa was no longer there and even more so did he jump to action upon hearing Leo out. Before he could reach the door, he was stopped by Steven. With the grim expression on his face, the members of Libra hurried into the panic.

 _It can't be!_ Her mind raced as she weaved in and out of alleys. Excalibur pulsed, knowing what lied ahead. Pausing, she tried to take a few deep breaths. She could feel it, the pain of the past seeped into her muscles. It caused her to feel tired, so tired. The pain had gotten more serve before it faded.

 _It's not real_. She tried to rationalize. The pain wasn't physical, but felt that way from the memories.

Stumbling, she gasped and held onto her chest.

"Ursa, do you think someday that I'll be cured?" Lady Catherine asked, turning her attention to Ursa. Her golden strains had faded, her skin was beyond pale. She had become a doll, thin and frail. The only thing that had remained the same after the years, were her eyes and her smile. The All Seeing Eyes drifted across the horizon, and even after coughing, a smile danced upon her lips. She turned her gaze towards Ursa, closing her eyes and allowing her head to drop into her body.

"Ahuh!" Ursa choked for a breath that evaded her. Reaching out towards Lady Catherine's image, Ursa fell to the ground. Her memory turned to red as she watched Lady Catherine lay on the ground, blood escaping her lips. She turned her head and held out her hand for Ursa.

"Ur-Ursa…" Her voice cracked as she tried so hard to reach the knight. Tears fell down her face as her body fought to breathe, but the blood kept that breath from her. Ursa screamed as the image glitched to replace Lady Catherine's image with Leo's. They eventually separated and one hovered above the other, before they merged together. Struggling to smile, their eyes continued to shine until they were hidden by their eye lids.

She vowed she would never allow that to happen.

 _Never again!_

"Ursa!" Snapping open her violet eyes, Ursa turned her face to the sky that had darkened. She could feel the pulse of Excalibur and its pull towards a certain area. Scrambling to her feet, Ursa continued on her path.

She didn't know that she was heading into a battle that had already started.

"Get down!" Zapp yelled as he pulled Leo out of the cross fire of a blood blade. This caused him to receive a hit; a long gash appeared along his leg.

They hadn't expected this to happen. There were three blood breeds who thought they would have some fun with some of the inhabitants of Hellsalem's Lot. Zapp was already worn out, even with Zed's help on one of the blood breeds. Klaus took one on his own while K.K. and Steven worked on another. Everyone could tell the one that Klaus was fighting was the elder in the group, but even then the others put up a fierce fight.

"Damn it, we can't expect the chief to seal all these bastards," Zapp mumbled as he used his sword to block.

"Come on little pets, don't you want to dance anymore? How disappointing," the female blood breed huffed out.

Running their backs into each other, Steven offered for them to trade with Klaus. Leo had gotten only one name and they needed to get rid of them. Although Klaus was hesitant, as the one he had been fighting was still in pristine condition.

"Go now!"

Steven and K.K. unloaded upon the elder, who brushed off their attacks. He didn't seem to even care that Klaus had successfully sealed one of his underlings.

"A pity," was all he could say as he held onto K.K.'s neck. Steven rushed forward with his ice, only to have his leg grabbed. In his rage, Klaus plowed through and hit the elder with his annihilating lance. It clipped off the arm that held onto K.K. but that limb quickly regenerated. He brushed them away, slamming Steven and K.K. into the hard ground. Klaus braced himself, but was thrown to the side.

"Ack!" The sudden choking noise alerted the still conscious fighters to the direction of where Zapp and Zed were. Both of them were on the ground, breathing heavily.

"It's alright," her voice cut through the chaos like a cleaver. The young blood breed struggled in her hands, feeling her windpipes being crushed by the pressure the knight continued to force upon her.

"You bitch!" The female blood breed tried to threaten but was subdued by being slammed into the ground. Leo's eyes watched in panic as Ursa's aura flared up and engulfed the area. It took over like an unseen pressure.

"Klaus!" Ursa called out to him. She lifted up the blood breed and threw her body at him. Her body was eradicated by Klaus's cross lance, just showing how young she truly was.

This left the elder who watched the scene in amusement. It had become a standoff between him and Ursa as many of the other members were not capable of standing.

Everyone stared in shock as they could feel the intense power and anger that radiated off of Ursa. Leo shook as his eyes took in her aura. It expanded and contracted drastically and was a bright glowing light that clashed with the intensity of a blue aura that resembled Leo's own eyes. It pulsated from her eyes and from the jewel on Excalibur's hilt.

 _Ursa…_ He recalled the first time she had encountered a blood breed and the members of Libra. Down in the subway, Leo felt the same power then, but now it had multiplied.

"You will pay dearly for harming my friends," Ursa spoke; her voice had dropped in tone and was laced with a dark intent.

"My, if it isn't the holy knight of the blood crusades. I must say, I didn't expect you to look the way you do," the elder smirked as he stared at Ursa with his lust for blood. "Quite pathetic for my master to have been done in by such a harlot," he scoffed. This comment earned a vicious growl from Klaus who stood up. His own eyes reflecting the fires of Hell as he clenched his jaw. The large gaping wound on his side meant nothing to him as he took a step. Pausing in his stride, he took in the look that Ursa had given him. On the surface, they portrayed her worry for his condition, but beneath, Klaus could see the luminescent glow. It was an intensity that could only be remarked as the true soul of a warrior. He wanted to rush forward, his feelings fighting each other for dominance. He understood the code of honor, but it meant nothing if Ursa was harmed. She meant more than any of that.

"Please Klaus," her voice was low, but enough for him to hear. Her eyes had turned to steel and she nodded to him. "Protect Sir Leo." Turning her attention back to the blood breed, she readied her hand upon Excalibur's hilt. It was in slow, but carefully calculated steps that the two began to walk.

"Her aura… it's like-" Leo stumbled over his words as he watched the two winged beings approached each other.

"Like what Leonardo?" Klaus asked from his now crouched position beside Leo. Even in his injured state, he was prepared to protect his even more injured comrades and was even more ready to jump to his lover's aid. Leo's words caused Klaus to stare at Ursa, wishing he could see it as well.

"It's like she has wings made of a golden light!" Leo said and braced himself once Excalibur and the blood breed's blade clashed. At first it seemed like a struggle on Ursa's end but she seemed to have saved her strength to concentrate it into a swing to continue to distance the fighters from the wounded. Excuting what she had learned from Klaus, she lowered herself to deliver a punch into the blood breed's jaw. It sent him back a ways, further lending to Ursa's goal to make sure that no one else was caught in the duel. They hit blades a few more times, causing injuries to both of them, but the blood breed recovered quickly. Her eyes had glazed over in a rhymic pattern of stabs, thrusts, and swings. Ursa snapped out of her trance when she heard Leo scream. She looked back to see Klaus had erected a shield but seemed rather tired from his loss of blood.

 _Klaus, Leo._ As they were in danger, Ursa could feel the strength that she had pent away for so long run through her veins. Her moment of distraction gave the blood breed a chance to attack, but a pulse from Excalibur halted his advance. Jumping back, he snarled at the knight who refocused on the battle.

"You're really starting to piss me off," the blood breed said as he raked his fingers through his dark locks. Ursa stood ready, her mind flickering back to the battle with the Count of the Isles.

 _If he's one of that elders offspring, I'm not surprised he's still going strong_. Ursa thought as she dodged out of the way from the scythe like blade that came her way.

Standing straight, Ursa placed her hand on Excalibur's hilt, forcing it out of the sheath a little ways.

 _I need to end this for their sake_. Ursa cringed when Klaus came into view. Leo looked fine, other than a few cuts. But beyond them, more of her comrades were lying, bleeding and heavily injured.

"I will not allow you to harm them anymore," she said while taking a wide stance.

 _Please Excalibur, for the people I love._

The blade gave a little more, exposing to midway the brazen steel. The blood breed scowled, sensing the incoming danger. Most blood breeds that had come in contact with Ursa over the years knew that this was not the time to get close to her, but this particular one thought otherwise.

 _I'll destroy her now! Something that old fool could only have dreamed of._ He thought as he launched himself towards the crouched knight.

"Ursa!" Leo yelled as he watched Ursa's aura flare around Excalibur and a sudden burst of blood surrounded the blade. The blood turned into a bright golden light and solidified.

"Holy Blood Arc!" With tremendous speed, she pulled out the full blade Excalibur and cut through the blood breed. He screamed in pain as the blood around the blade banded around him, cutting through every point of his body until it formed into an orb that dissipated into air, leaving behind only dust.

Ursa stood there, panting and fell onto her knee. She used what engry she had left to offer Leo and Klaus a smile.

Leo watched as Ursa fell forward, the light having disappeared and her aura returning to normal. He yelled her name while running towards her body which began to leak blood in a large pool. It ran into her hair which fanned out, blending the two reds together. Her hand was still tightly gripping Excalibur's hilt.

"Ursa! Ursa!" He tried to shake her awake but she remained motionless. Feeling the tears weld up in his eyes, Leo was surprised to feel a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Klaus who had a sad smile on his face. As a leader, he had to be strong even though he felt like screaming. Disregarding his battered state, he picked up Ursa to hold her close. He could feel the faintness of her breathing and the warmth of her blood seep into his shirt. With the strength he could muster, they left the battle field to tend to everyone's wounds.

"Huh? I said that?" Ursa said with a tilt of her head. She was listening to Leo's recount of what had happened. It was just a few moments ago that she had awoken and found everyone in her hospital room. Zapp was in a wheelchair due to his leg injury and everyone else had bandages in one place or another. It was a great relief to see that everyone was okay, even though Ursa herself had been out cold for more than a day. She seemed fine upon waking up, asking Klaus to help her stand for her legs felt slightly numb.

No one mentioned that Klaus hadn't left her side of his own volition. Through everyone's pleads, Klaus had gotten his side stitched up and a change of clothes. Otherwise he was at Ursa's bedside, waiting for her to wake up.

"Yeah! And there was this big arc of light and swoosh!" Leo made sword swinging motions that left a smile on Ursa's face. It was the kind of smile she tended to give when she was full of warmth. It was a stunning sight, especially with the sunlight radiating on her face.

"Oh. Well you all had names for your attacks, I thought about adding them to mine." Leo blankly stared at her with a deadpanned expression. Especially with the flowers that danced around her head.

"You can't be serious." A chorus of voices said. The other members shook their heads at the silliness this knight portrayed. How could this woman be the same that just viciously slayed a blood breed?

"Well to be honest, when I first heard of everyone's powers, I was shocked they used blood as well. Truly it is the only way to use Excalibur's true power… another sacrifice you could say," Ursa explained as the others looked upon her then to the sword that was resting against the wall. Everyone had become interested in what had happened and how she destroyed the blood breed.

"You see, Excalibur has small holes that are within the blade. It takes in the blood as like a tribute and releases the built up power within the sword. To be honest, I believe I didn't have to use so much blood this time because of the pent up power in Excalibur already. I've gotten into the habit to slowly feeding it blood over time. If there was another blood breed there, I wouldn't have been able to do that attack again." Ursa explained to the best of her knowledge. Klaus wouldn't let her pick up Excalibur to point out what she was saying in the fear that she would open her wounds up, so Leo attempted to pick up the sword instead. It shocked him to the strange lightness that the sword had.

"So… this whole time you could do that?!" Zapp seemed a bit pissed that all the trouble they had gone through, could have been avoided if Ursa used her blood breed killing power.

"Umm… well," Ursa leaned away, shyly huffing. She played with the ends of her hair to distract herself from the intense stare Zapp was giving her. Leo gave Zapp a glare for making Ursa uncomfortable. "I kinda, forgot about it. It's been so long everything was sort of subconscious." The silence in the room was so thick that Ursa coughed a few times to try and get a steady breath as she started to feel the true affects of her injuries. Her body may heal faster than the others, but if she was low on blood, she tended to heal a little bit slower.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" This time, it wasn't just Zapp. Leo, Zedd and Steven had also joined in.

"This is what we've been waiting for… for centuries and you've had this ability this whole time!" Steven fumed, holding up his hands almost in a motion to possibly strangle the knight. Ursa continued to laugh nervously as she reached out her hand to grab onto Klaus, who seemed to be the only calm member of the party. He welcomed her touch, just being happy that she was up and about.

"Now Steven. You heard her say that it's a one shot attack that needs time to refuel. I'm sure Ursa didn't mean to hide it." Klaus smiled down at Ursa who had taken to hiding behind him in the efforts to avoid the stares of the other members of Libra.

"Just cause you and the chief are banging doesn't mean you get a pass on this," Zapp said while glaring. Everyone froze in the room at the comment. Ursa blinked wildly and looked up to Klaus, whose face was covered in shadows.

 _I can't believe he said that!_ Were the unified thoughts of Leo, Steven, Zedd, Chain, and Gilbert.

 _He's got some balls to say that_. K.K. thought.

"I don't understand," Ursa said with all of her innocence. She looked like a child standing next to Klaus, with her head tilted to the side and her eyes big. "What do you mean?" She was rushed to the side by Leo who tried to tell her it was nothing and that she shouldn't worry about it. Unfortunately for him, a certain werewolf wanted to see Ursa's reaction, so Chain snuck over and whispered into Ursa's ear what Zapp meant.

"Ack!" The information caused Ursa to spew out blood and Leo screamed as the knight crimpled to the ground. Klaus was quick as he scooped her up into his arms and he made everyone leave the hospital room.

"HAHA! Did you tell her? Oh my god did you see the look on her face?" Zapp laughed as Steven pushed him out of the room, making sure to stub Zapp's foot into the wall before they exited. Chain apologized profusely to Ursa who lay unconscious on her hospital bed. Feeling that it was Zapp's fault, both Zedd and Steven hauled him away to give him a 'talk'.

"She'll be fine, she always pulls through," Leo said as if to calm Klaus's nerves while they watched the doctor leave the room. Apparently she had just opened up a small cyst, so it was actually a good and bad thing. It drained the unneeded blood out of her system but they also said they would need to keep a close eye on it to make sure it didn't get infected.

"So everyone knows," Klaus hummed, more to himself. They hadn't come out and said anything about the relationship, except for Leo and Gilbert, whose astute eye caught onto it. What else could have explained seeing Ursa exit Klaus's room one morning, wearing one of his shirts?

"Yeah, I'm surprised you haven't heard the talk about it. Guess everyone was just waiting for you two to say it out loud." Leo replied as he watched Klaus's actions. He had been caressing her cheek, and watched the slow rises and falls of her chest. He didn't hide his concern for the knight.

"You promise to keep her out of trouble right?" Leo pulled out his big brother card, one he was always afraid to have to use for Michella. From the start of their journey together, Leo felt Ursa's sisterly charm and returned the actions that a brother would. Like any family member, you are a bit apprehensive when they start going off on their own and doing things without you. Dating was one of those things. As an older brother, you generally scare off your sister's boyfriends or threaten them to treating your sister right. Leo knew there was no intimidating Klaus, nor did he want to. There wasn't anyone else in the world that he could think of that would be a better match for Ursa than him.

"Of course," Klaus said. He gave Leo a smile before returning to Ursa's bed side.

Leo nodded and left them alone to give them some privacy as he knew Ursa would wake up soon.

"Hmm," Ursa hummed as she opened her eyes to see Klaus staring down at her. "Oh," she attempted to sit up, but Klaus warned her not to.

"Please try not to strain yourself," he said. Instead, he pressed the button that raised the back of the bed up and Ursa looked at him in amazement.

"Wow! This world just keeps showing me new things!" She said. Klaus chuckled as he sat beside Ursa on her bed. Leaning her head onto his shoulder, they interlaced their fingers and they enjoyed being together in silence.

* * *

Welllllllll

Christmas is coming! Should I write a little Christmas one now or wait until it happens in the story line? Because it would happen during the 2nd season. They have a new years party but yeah.

I believe this would be in the beginning of October right now? I say this because during Chain Possible, Klaus makes the Welcome Back Party invitations for her party, which would be October 28th.

So, that means I've been messing up my own timeline. Yeah... So let's say that instead of the blood breed episode which I think takes place in September, happens about three months earlier so June, and Ursa would have met Leo in May.

Sorry I messed that all up so bad, my brain thought I was being careful. Not the case but whatever. I want to try to adhere to the dates better, but it's not super clear how much time happens in between episodes. That said, since the first season is about to come to an end, I'm gonna probably be a little disappointing in the seasons final chapter. Now that her power has been established and her over protective nature of Leo, Ursa unfortunately wont be taking a big part in the end, unlike if she was an actual character in the show. We'd never know how the creators would work with these characters, so you kinda have to make it as believable as possible. BUT I promise or hope to be able to make Season 2 interesting. Obviously we're in a transition of leaving the more Leo focused chapters to Klaus, which leaves me a bit rough cause I find it slightly hard to figure out what Klaus would say. This also means I have to make up a lot of it.

I would say that there would be a lemon chapter in the future, I personally, cannot write them. I'm not really quite sure why, but I also don't want to alienate anyone who doesn't like them. Cause yall... when you are young and see the word lemon, it is not a sour fruit and you find it out the hard way. I was very shocked when I first read one. I didn't know that people did that! They can cause a very uncomfortable situation where you question why anyone want to write it or read it. Like ew. But, eh. Things happen, it's apart of life. You're gonna learn one way or another.

That said, I hope you are all having a wonderful day/night.

Love and Peace.


	15. Hello World

"Ursa, I see you there," Leo said as he casted her a glance.

"Eep!" She ducked behind the wall but was picked up and promptly brought back to the bed in which she was supposed to be resting.

"I'm really sorry she's being difficult Klaus," Leo said with a slight bow as Klaus returned to his desk.

"It's not a problem. I understand it's not in Ursa's nature to be stuck in a room all day, but it is for her health." Klaus kindly replied, to which Leo sighed.

"Yeah, well if I didn't have such a crappy apartment and she didn't escape, she could just be there instead of bothering you." Leo said with his sincerest apologies.

"Like I said, it really isn't a problem," Klaus nodded to him before he returned to his work.

 _Yeah, well, I guess he's okay with it because now she's staying her permanently for the next week_. Leo thought.

The hospital stay just showed how terrible Ursa was at allowing her body to heal properly and so Klaus deemed it necessary for her to take the week to recover her lost energy. Especially since she fell and injured herself further when leaving. Apparently, they had missed a large gash that was quite deep in her thigh, making walking for her hard.

"Ahhhhh," Ursa whined as she leaned her head back on the headrest of the bed. Klaus's bed was huge compared to anything she had ever slept in before. Not only did it have to be long enough for Klaus's height, but it was defiantly wide enough for four, possibly even five people to sleep comfortably.

So, to pass her time, Ursa rolled around on the bed, cocooning herself in blankets.

 _These smell nice._ Ursa thought, snuggling down into her nest and dozing off. It was about an hour later that Gilbert checked on her. He found the sleepy bear adorable and had to send Klaus a photo over the phone. This got Klaus up and over to the room. Gilbert left them alone for privacy.

Ursa sighed happily as she cuddled further into warmth. It felt a bit different from the blankets, so she was a little confused at first, but it turned out that the blankets were replaced with Klaus. She noticed he wasn't sleeping, but resting his eyes. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before he ended his break and had to resume work.

Sighing, Ursa rested her head on the knee of her good leg.

 _Is this what it is like to really love someone? I don't want him to leave me and I just want spend all day with him. Is this what Lady Catherine felt for…_ Ursa paused her thought as she tried to remember the name of Lady Catherine's lover.

"Oh, that's right," Ursa looked out the window. Her eyes strained as they kept in the tears.

 _I remember…_

"Ursa, this is Jonathan, my fiancé," Lady Catherine said, as she motioned to the average sized male next to her. His hair was a matte brown, but his eyes were a warm chocolate. He would be seen generally as a handsome man, and he was well mannered too. The ideal husband for a wealthy merchant's daughter.

But he wasn't the one who had Lady Catherine's heart.

That belonged to Ulrich, a foreigner who worked for Lady Catherine's father. Ulrich was just what you would think, the opposite of Jonathan. He had blonde hair like Lady Catherine's, but his eyes were a striking icy blue. He was well tanned from his days of loading and working with the merchandise. He had been around for a few years, arriving a year after the divine being gave Lady Catherine the eyes and taking her grandfather's sight.

For a while, Lady Catherine didn't show any feelings towards the arrangement, not until her and Ursa caught Jonathan with one of the maids. It brought Lady Catherine down, reminding her that her true love would never do something like that.

"I don't want to marry him. I don't love him, Ulrich is the only one for me," Lady Catherine had declared while packing her things. She was convinced they could just run away. Ursa wasn't certain, but she wasn't there to meddle, she was there to protect.

Just like the stories said, they lived happily ever after, at least for a while. They settled in a farm, working hard to make a living.

"True love, that's what it is Ursa," Lady Catherine responded upon begin asked by Ursa the reason why she would give everything up. "People dream of it, we write stories about it and yet for some reason, it seems so impossible." Lady Catherine paused washing dishes to turn to Ursa. Opening her eyes, she gazed into the violet orbs of the knight. "I didn't think I would believe it until I looked at him with these eyes after I felt it in my heart. At first, I wasn't sure because I had never felt my heart beat so fast. Eventually, he was the only person on my mind, even my eyes didn't matter to me anymore. All the worries disappear when we are together. When he saw my eyes, he told me they were beautiful, that's when I knew. I guess what I'm trying to say is, that I didn't really need the All Seeing Eyes of the Gods to see if Ulrich was telling me the truth, I just felt it in my heart. Knowing that these eyes weren't what defined me to him, well, that made me happier than anything."

It wasn't long after though that Lady Catherine got sick and eventually passed away. Ursa didn't know what happened to Ulrich, she had just assumed he returned to his home country.

"Is this true love, Lady Catherine?" Ursa asked herself as she wobbled over to look outside. Placing a hand over her heart, she envisioned Klaus standing before her. The vital organ started to pound in her chest and she felt certain that she had found her answer. "I love him, but can he really love me?" She spoke out loud as she tugged on the shirt she wore. Just by pulling the neck line aside, she could see in her reflection scars peeking out.

She was so distracted, she barely noticed Sonic jump onto of her head.

"Oh! Little Sir Sonic, how welcome of you to come bring me company," Ursa smiled at the reflection to see the monkey stare blankly at her. He nodded her head, but pointed to the bed. "Haha! Well, looks like even you know better for me than I do myself. Alright, I'll lie back down," Ursa turned but felt herself halt as a pain shot through her leg. Sonic jumped down from his spot at stared at her with sad eyes. He patted her ankle while shifting his eyes from her face to her leg.

"Ah," Ursa figured she had spent too much time up and jumped on her good leg to get back to the bed. Flopping down, she sighed heavily. Sonic sat down by her head and touched her cheek. "I'm fine… I'm just not used to other people looking out for me, that's all. If I was on my own still, I couldn't afford to stay in one place." Ursa said. Sonic made some noises while tapping her cheek. Turning her head towards him, she looked at him with knitted brows.

"Is something wrong?" Ursa asked as she watched him look from her to the door. "Huh?" Leaning her head back, she was surprised to see Leo standing there. "Sir Leo!" She flipped over, but regretted it when her leg hit the side of the bed. She blinked at him as he walked over and stood beside her. His eyes were covered by his hair and he tapped his knuckles against her head.

"Huh?"

"You gotta stop thinking like that. You're not alone anymore," Leo said before looking at her face. Ursa smiled, one that told him everything that she was feeling. "I'm your lion remember, you're the bear, and-" Leo paused as he turned his face up to see Klaus standing in the doorway. "And now, you have a tiger." Ursa blinked a few times before she turned her head to see Klaus.

"AH!" She squeaked out and turned to hide her red cheeks. Leo laughed lightly but stopped when he noticed the bandages of Ursa's leg begin to turn red. He stared at her as she got a scolding look from Klaus who hauled her into the bathroom to clean her wound and change the bandages.

Due to her clumsiness and ripping open her wounds, Gilbert got Ursa crutches so she could sit out by Klaus while he worked on his computer. She would hobble around the office to get herself a little exercise until her arms hurt from the crutches and she would spend the rest of the day beside Klaus.

When Klaus and Steven left for a meeting with Detective Law, Ursa was sad to say the least, especially since Leo, Zed and Zapp left for lunch.

"Sorry Ursa, you probably shouldn't be up and about. Do you want me to bring you something back?" Leo asked as he turned to her before he reached the door.

"I'm fine," Ursa said. Leo nodded and continued to push Zed out the door, to which Zapp yelled at them.

"Hmph, even Sir Gilbert is gone. He must have gone with Klaus," Ursa sighed as she plopped down into Klaus's chair. The sudden movement caused the chair to go back a ways. "Huh?" Ursa soon discovered what a chair with wheels can do.

"Weeee!" Ursa spun around the office, pushing herself along with her good leg. Her laughter and excitement was enough to distract her from the loud noises of the city and the fight that was going on. It would turn out that Gilbert was not with Klaus, but had gone on a different errand. He would enter the office to find Ursa asleep on Klaus's desk after tiring herself out.

It was after a long day that Klaus returned to the office to find Ursa where she had check out.

"Ursa, it's late. Would you like to have dinner?" Klaus asked her.

"Oh," Ursa rubbed her eyes as he helped her stand. It was a generally quiet dinner and Klaus seemed to notice Ursa's shifting gaze.

"Ah!" She jumped up from her chair and fell to the ground when her leg couldn't support her weight.

"Ursa!" Klaus rushed to her side.

"Sir Leo," Ursa mumbled as she felt it in her heart. It was a sharp, alarming pain that jolted her body around. It was starting to overwhelm her and she screamed as she gripped onto Klaus's arm. "Sir Leo! Something is wrong!" There were many loud noises and Klaus had to leave her to deal with the true darkness that had befallen Hellsalem's Lot.

Everyone had gathered to learn about the barriers and how the second collapse was upon them. With one last look, Klaus nodded to Ursa as he left to assess the situation.

"Sir Leo," Ursa ground her teeth as her nails scrapped against the fabric of the couch Klaus left her on. After a slight struggle to stand up, Ursa opened her eyes to revel her own contract with the gods.

"I will protect you."

The fog, the shifting of the buildings, all a ploy by one being. Ghouls were running amuck, reminding Ursa of a long ago time when she had to face a similar situation.

 _Even in my pathetic state, I will do whatever I can for him!_ Ursa thought as she tore through ghouls with Excalibur. She didn't have enough energy to draw the sword, so she would wait until the time came when she needed it most. It would likely be able to destroy all the ghouls with the light it exuded in the surrounding area.

"Sir Leo!" She jumped ahead, finding Leo running from a group of ghouls.

"Ursa!?"

"I'm not sure, but you keep going! I believe in you." Ursa yelled to him as she widened her stance, Excalibur ready at her hip. Leo had stopped for a moment, but nodded and continued towards his goal.

Pulling out Excalibur about one third of the way, the ghouls were struck with a blinding golden light.

Taking a few deep breaths, Ursa forced herself to continue onwards in the direction that Leo headed. The pain had disappeared, replaced with the continuing light of her warrior aura. As the sun rose, Ursa found both Klaus and Leo in the rubble of a graveyard. Leo was sobbing and trying his best to hold himself together.

"Sir Leo," Ursa called out. He turned to her with tears running down his face. She strode forward and took him into her arms. "My sweet Leo." Her voice had a softness to it that made him cry harder and he returned the hug tightly. Pulling apart, she wiped away his tears with her thumb, leaving behind a strange tingling numbness that eased the pain in his broken eye. "I don't know what all happened, but I know you are the reason it all ended. And for that," Ursa took a knee with one arm a crossed her chest and she bowed her head.

"I thank you, brave knight." Her words halted Leo's crying and he tried his best to get a steady breath.

"You did it again," he said. "You called me Leo." He watched her as she stood up, seeing the reflecting glow of blue in her eyes. She smiled at him and nodded. Her attention shifted to Klaus, who was sitting in the rubble. Slowly making her way towards him, she knelt down and placed a hand upon his cheek.

"I'm-" she was cut off by Klaus pulling her into his chest. He winced at his own actions but held firm. Gingerly wrapping her arms around him, she placed her cheek against the blood soaked fabric. It wasn't long before she pulled away and offered him a hand.

"Don't worry, I'm stronger than I look," Ursa said to reassure him. He gave her leg a glance, but was surprised to see the bandages were gone and the wound was replaced by a pink scar. Allowing himself to lean a little upon her, they made their way towards Leo who smiled at them.

The aftermath of the failed second collapse was something else. Everyone had moved on, just as the city had always done for the past three years. Ursa played nurse for Klaus, who couldn't believe that someone convinced her to wear a nurse's uniform. It was more of a shock when she walked in his room the first time with a set of tea and medication.

"I hope you've been feeling a little better Klaus," Ursa said as she set down the tray upon the bedside table. Klaus stared at her with wide eyes before he coughed and turned his head.

"Ursa, I don't mean to pry, but what are you wearing?" His face was red and he wasn't sure if he should look or not. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable, but after thinking about it, she must have been comfortable enough to wear the uniform in the first place.

"Sir Zapp said that if I was going to take care of you, I needed to look the part. At first, I wasn't sure that people wore clothes like this but then he said why would they sell the clothes if people didn't wear them," Ursa said as she sat down on the bed next to him. The button up dress was defiantly too short as well as being very tight in the chest area. The dress ended at a miniskirts length, and to cover her legs she was wearing white stockings. With her hair swept back, he could clearly see her violet hues and the scar. Whenever this would happen, Klaus would kiss her scar to try and make her less self-conscious about it. It worked to an extent, as she became more comfortable around him with it, but that didn't help with the scars that covered her body. She would just blush and hold onto his hand. He brought her into his lap and enjoyed the sweet scent of vanilla that permeated her hair.

Ursa had also taken up to helping Leo out as much as she could, seeing as his eye had been taking some time to heal.

"Well that should do it. Anything else you need help with Sir Leo?" Ursa called out as she finished helping him with laundry.

"Nah, thank you Ursa. You should probably head back," Leo called to her from the kitchen where she had prepared him lunch.

"Don't hesitate to call! I think I finally got the hang of the phone," Ursa said before he waved her out of the door.

Getting back to Libra, she found Klaus was at his computer working.

"Klaus! I thought we agreed just two more days in bed," Ursa said, placing her hands on her hips. K.K. had remarked that Ursa had defiantly been pulling out the 'mom card' on everyone recently. She showed a great concern for the members, making sure that they had been eating properly and getting enough rest.

"Ah, sorry Ursa," Klaus said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. He only promised that so that she would stop wearing the nurse's uniform.

A celebration was held when everyone was healed up and Ursa got to meet a few more members of Libra that were involved in the second collapse. Patrick and Abrams particularly expressed their happiness for their relationship. It didn't help that Leo was the closest person to Patrick and he was picked up once Ursa was set down.

"Well ya big lug, good to see you finally found someone. A holy knight even!" Abrams said after taking a drink of his beer. The group of Steven, Klaus, and Abrams turned to see Ursa showing Patrick Excalibur. The large man attempted to hold the sword, but due to the sword's picky nature, it would increase its weight and Patrick tried everything he could to lift the blade that stubbornly laid on the floor. Ursa laughed warmly and picked up the blade with no effort, causing Patrick to sulk while Neyka patted his back as she ate a bag of chips.

"Is she still living with Leo?" Steven asked as he saw Ursa and Leo interact and K.K. looped her arms around their necks.

"Well, actually she's been spending most of her time here. I still see hints of her injuries here and there, so I've been trying to get her to take it easy," Klaus told them. Abrams laughed while slapping Klaus's shoulder.

"Come on boy, just ask her to move in already!" Abrams continued his hearty laughter and Steven shook his head.

"One too many there," Steven mumbled, knowing Klaus could very well hear him. They were distracted by a group of chanting. Turning their heads, they found Patrick and Ursa in the middle of an arm wrestling match. From the pink that dusted Patrick's cheeks, he defiantly had one beer more than he should have. This was enough for him to challenge Ursa, who in her own sense of pride, upheld the challenge and was doing quite well. They seemed evenly matched and Patrick was starting to sweat.

"You really are the big deal huh? HA!" Patrick said as he tried to put in more force, but could feel Ursa push back.

"Many times in barracks or guard duties, knights would get bored so they found pitting their strength against one another to be something of game. I'm just simply a knight whose taken part before," Ursa told them while keeping her mind on her arm. Adjusting the strength output had become easier with Klaus's help in hand to hand combat and had even helped her with wielding Excalibur.

"Ursa! Ursa!" The crowd of K.K., Leo, Zapp, and Chain chanted while Neyka just stood behind Patrick while eating.

 **BAM**!

"Aw man!" Patrick howled as he reeled his sore arm back. "You got me there!" He let out a laughed and shook hands with Ursa, who smiled back.

"It was fun, thank you Sir Patrick," Ursa said. Patrick brought her into a headlock and rubbed the top of her head with his knuckles.

"Hey, hey, what did I say about that 'sir' thing?" Even though he said he preferred her not to call him that, it did make him laugh. He paused in his actions as he felt eyes upon him. Just one look over to see Klaus standing there caused him to release Ursa and apologize.

"It's fine," Ursa assured him, but failed to see Klaus standing there. She ended up backing up into him, much to her surprise.

"Hey," K.K. dragged out her word as she wrapped an arm around Ursa and put a hand on Klaus's shoulder. "I think we should give cheers to the new couple. Who's with me?" K.K. held up her bottle with a devilish grin, knowing full well that Zapp, Chain and Steven begrudgingly raised their glasses and thought back to how much they had to pay K.K.

"Cheers to the new couple, Klaus and Ursa! May this be a start to a long and happy journey! Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

Ursa bashfully looked away as she was shoved into Klaus's arms. He held her firmly to him and smiled down at her. No matter how intimidating she seemed in a battle, her blush and her reserved actions always made Klaus smile and feel happy because she saved her adorable actions for him.

Zapp saw this opportunity to pull out another card of his to just push Ursa deeper into her blush.

"How about a kiss?"

"Ah!" Ursa's hands flew to her cheeks at the thought of kissing Klaus in front of everyone. Freezing, she felt his hot breath dust across her neck and ear.

"I'm not going to make you unless you're comfortable with it," Klaus whispered. She turned to him and tried to hold up a strong front. He nodded and bent down to give her a kiss. There were a chorus of oo's and K.K. gushed about how adorable they were. There was another round of cheers and Ursa smiled at Klaus who held her in his arms.

 _My name is Ursa, and I am the immortal Warrior of the Gods. I wield the holy blade of Excalibur for justice and to protect those I love. Here, in this place, you can find those people. They are hardened by battle, but also enjoy their lives helping others._

 _For a long time, I couldn't see myself in this kind of place, but now, I couldn't picture myself without any of them in my life._

 _Especially the one I love most._

 _This is my home now and I will protect it with my life._

* * *

Yay end of Season 1! I know most people would make a new like story thing, but I don't feel like it. So keep coming back here for more peoples! (love me :(

So I'm at a bit of a stand off. I really have no idea what to do next. Should I just go onto Season 2 or should I add some filler chapters? I really need your help.

Also after rewatching the ending of season 1, I'm slightly confused about the storys time wise. I know I prattled about it last chapter but eh. So this is all one year.

Give me some ideas on what you would like to see. Like detailed ideas cause I legit have no idea where to go from here.


	16. One Step

Ursa bounced on one leg to the other as she waiting in the spot that Steven had phoned her to be.

"Be on the lookout for Leo. Don't just go to him, you'll probably cause more destruction than needed," he had warned her.

 _But I'm supposed to protect him. She thought with a pout._

It was a casual morning and Ursa felt pretty good. She had planned on going to visit Leo since it was his day off.

Waking up, she stretched and attempted to get out of bed but the arm wrapped around her waist reeled her back into bed. Pressed against Klaus's chest, she felt him breath and exhale as he buried his face into her hair. Just to accentuate that they weren't getting up for another hour, Klaus crossed one of his legs over Ursa's calves, locking her into him more.

She sighed, but nuzzled her head into his neck. This had become a thing almost every morning, especially on weekends. Ursa had been used to getting up before the sun, as it used to benefit her in her days alone. Klaus normally got up around six each morning, but it shifted to seven because of Ursa. It was an hour he used to wake up his body and to cuddle with her.

When they finally got up, Klaus used to allow Ursa to get ready first as she was a lady. But after the first couple times of her just walking out of the bathroom in a towel, Klaus asked if he could go first so he could allow her to have the room to herself. She didn't understand at first, even with the redness that would brush across Klaus's face as she stood there partially naked. Even though she would act bashful about most romantic things, this one major piece still seemed to escape her. Only when she actually thought about it, she would become embarrassed because of her scars (even though that was far from the reason that Klaus had).

"Good morning Sir Gilbert!" Ursa greeted the butler who bowed to her.

"It's nice to see you in good spirits again Miss Ursa," Gilbert said while Ursa smiled. It had become a routine that every Saturday morning that she would head over to Leo's. If Klaus didn't have meetings or other things to attend to, Gilbert would almost be certain that Klaus would sulk as he worked on his laptop.

"Heading to see young Leonardo again?" Gilbert said as he prepared the morning tea.

"Yes sir!" Ursa affirmed as she walked out with a bag of treats that she normally made for Leo. She was halted by Steven who informed her that they needed to do something with the ambassador that had arrived in Hellsalem's Lot.

"Understood," Ursa said, although it made her sad that she couldn't go see Leo. She sat beside Klaus in the back seat of the car as Gilbert drove them to the ambassador's hall.

She stayed outside with Gilbert, as they would probably attempt to confiscate Excalibur, which could lead to a blood bath.

"Yes young sir? Hmm, that is quite the predicament. Yes, I will inform her," Gilbert said into his phone before hanging up.

"Young Leonardo is on his way here, with the ambassador's head," Gilbert told her what was going on and Ursa go into position. She waited, as she was told through the ear piece she wore that Leo was making his way towards her.

A large group of alterbeings were scouring the streets in their attempt to find Leo, and Ursa was informed of this. This lit a fire as she withdrew Excalibur from its case.

"Those who intend to harm Sir Leo," she approached the group who readied their weapons as Leo burst through the alleyway. His eyes widened as he saw Ursa, but he also saw the spike in her golden warrior aura. "Will perish."

It soon became a game to see how many she could knock through the air, each one flying higher and higher as she began to build up speed. It was almost a flashback to her past, when she used to be quite careless and would take on groups of enemies to test her limits. Learning from her mistakes and taking on a level head, Ursa still felt a soothing sense of nostalgia as she hit an alien that collided with another and another, creating a domino effect down the street.

Wiping the sweat from her brow, she hadn't realized that the whole day had gone by and that the sun had already set.

"I hope Sir Leo completed his mission safely," Ursa wondered with a worried tone. Hearing something behind her, she turned to see Chain jump down from a building. She motioned towards the hall and the two women made their way over. Chain had left her behind and Ursa was the last to arrive, just in time to watch Leo scream while jumping up and down.

"X! Double X! X Station!" He cried out before falling to his knees. He looked up as Ursa placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Sir Leo," Ursa patted his back as Sonic jumped onto her shoulder. She didn't attempt to hide her happiness as Leo returned with them to the office.

"Just one night," Leo said with a sigh, but Ursa had already hauled out blankets and pillows for them. He laughed as she made a fort like they used to do when she lived with him. Sonic tried to help, but ended up getting tangled up into the blankets. This caused Ursa and Leo to laugh.

Behind a pillar, Klaus watched them, happy to see them having a good time but sad to lose Ursa's company for the night.

Retiring to his room, Klaus sighed as he pulled off his clothes for the day. Hearing the door open, he turned to see Ursa enter. She had shut it behind her and smiled at him before she headed over to pick out nightly clothes and entered the bathroom. Still getting used to the shower, Ursa turned the nozzle and allowed the water to heat up a bit before stepping in after stripping down. She had defiantly worked up a sweat and needed to wash up. The hot water did wonders for the scars, but it did make her curious if in this new world, was there something that could help with them?

Stepping out of the shower after turning it off, Ursa had forgotten to grab a towel out of one of the cabinets. She ended up slipping and falling hard on the floor.

"Ahh!" A scream escaped her lips as she leaned onto her knees to take the pressure off her sore bum. The door was ripped open as Klaus appeared ready for action.

"Ursa!" He called out but froze as he noticed her crouched on the ground, completely nude. Her long hair was plastered to her body, but didn't do much.

"Ouch," Ursa grumbled as she adjusted herself. Standing up, she froze as she noticed Klaus standing there. He seemed to have a mental shut down as he fell backwards.

"Klaus!" Ursa rushed over to him, seeing that his face was a sheet of red and he had his eyes shut tightly.

"I'm so sorry Ursa," he mumbled.

"Why are you sorry? You heard me yell so it was natural of you to come see if I was okay. I think that's very sweet," Ursa said, not really taking in the situation. "Oh! I should be sorry!" It clicked in her head that he was trying to reserve her decency, just as she had done for the women she had known. Shuffling, she dressed herself in a night gown before helping Klaus up.

"It's okay really. It's my fault. I'm still in the habits of living alone, but I'll try harder. I don't mind though," Ursa drifted off as she tried remember what Leo had lectured her on.

 _"You didn't just do this in front of everyone?" Leo asked._

 _"Well, no. I… ah, well," Ursa wasn't sure how to explain it. They didn't bathe as much in the past as they did now. "If I ever did, it was only by myself or other women." She explained. She would even on occasions bathe in her armor as in to clean of the metal as well._

 _"Huh, well then," was Leo's response as he heard her tell him these things._

She hadn't realized what she said to Klaus had multiple meanings. Klaus had taken these strides in their relationship as ones with someone who had never experienced romance and was still rather innocent. But this didn't mean that these actions had no affect and didn't fluster him. He could see Ursa make an effort as she seemed to realize somethings.

Placing her hand on his and leaning into him, Ursa rested her head on his shoulder. It was unsaid, but he knew what she meant.

* * *

Alright, I'll be moving the spin off to another story. I'm a little bummed cause I lost a bit of what I already had typed up so eh. But I'm enjoying rewatching season 2. I think the more exciting stuff will happen in a few chapters, but I'm not certain what to do until that episode happens.

Should we head back to an Ursa and Leo adventure? Cause in the Steven episode, I don't think Klaus shows up at all. Maybe for a little bit... But in Chain's episode, Leo doesn't really appear.

It's after them that I have something planned, but until then I don't really have anything.


	17. New Skin

"Ummm," Ursa hummed as she studied the scene before her. As she moved the white piece, she didn't realize she made a pivotal mistake as Steven checkmated her.

"Ah!" She let out a noise and deflated in her chair. Grumbling, she stared at Steven who just smirked back at her.

"Not bad for someone who's never played before," he said while repositioning the chess pieces. He paused to watch her stare at the game board and he sighed. "You should relax more." As if he could give someone advice to chill while he was under stress himself. Casting him a glance, Ursa shifted as she leaned on her knees.

Relax.

It was a strange concept to Ursa. There were tumultuous situations that happened in the city every day, but even then, people found time to be calm and carefree. She didn't have many liberties like that in her past. Taking care of others was normally what she did, but her current charge was off with Zapp somewhere. Klaus was busy with work, so Steven had taken up with teaching Ursa how to play chess.

"It's not particularly that, it's just that the game reminds me of an old companion," Ursa cringed at the memory.

"Is that so?" Steven asked, leaning back in his chair. Ursa's stories always felt like they were out of a fairy tale, so hearing them was entertaining to say the least.

"Her name was Meredith, and she was quite intelligent for a woman of the time. She never let anything bar her from learning or expanding her repertoire. She was very admirable, except for one thing," Ursa trailed off into memory.

"Hey there good looking, care to buy this pretty lady a drink?" A tall, lanky woman in her early 40s asked a young man. His eyes bulged out at the cleavage shown and immediately put down money. She would laugh, flicking back her tar colored locks and leaning in close to thank him before secretly swiping a way the money in his pocket.

"Come on boys! Who's ready for a game?" Meredith would call out in bars, rangling up misfits and gamblers who wished to take home her body for a prize. She never lost and would take back piles of money and booze back to the inn that she would live at for a few weeks at a time. Ursa had been used to their wanderings around the contient. It was refreshing to see new scenery, but was also taxing as Meredith's habits could often get them ran out of town.

Meredith was many things.

Gambler and alcoholic were the ones Ursa was most used to dealing with. But it was her ablitiy to be a chameleon that kept her alive.

Meredith could blend into any society. She knew everything about everyone, and didn't shy away from using that to her advantage. Using her eyes to gather knowledge was the only thing she truly cared about, everything else was just a bonus, a guilty pleasure.

Chess, was one of those things.

She adored it and when she found an opponent, she would crush them mercilessly.

"So Meredith did those things until she died I think of drug overdose. She learned everything she wanted, so she didn't have a use for the world anymore. Everything was at her whim, and to be honest, she probably was the most efficient user of the All Seeing Eyes of the Gods that I have met," Ursa said as they had started a new game.

"That's quite interesting. So I assume there is much that Leo can still learn about his eyes," Steven proclaimed as he moved his piece. Ursa nodded as she contemplated what to do next. She was cut short by Steven's phone ringing.

"What is it?" He asked, not wanting to say Leo out loud for Ursa's recklessness to go to wherever he was. "Alright, we'll be there in a little bit." Steven hung up before heading over to Klaus. He told Klaus what had gone on and they moved out.

"What about me?" Ursa asked as the two men reached the door. Steven sighed as he nudged Klaus to keep moving, knowing that one glance back at those puppy eyes would cause Klaus to melt into her hands like putty.

"Stay here and keep an ear out if anything else happens." Steven said as they left. Ursa fell to the ground, feeling completely useless.

"But, but I'm a knight. Knights help people. If someone is in need, I help them," Ursa mumbled. "That's right! My senses say Sir Leo needs me!" Ursa cried out before she grabbed Excalibur's case and made her way to the door.

"Ahem," Gilbert's cough caused her to look back as he handed her a sheet of paper. It had the destination upon it and Ursa thanked him before heading out. Still weary of cars and other vehicles, Ursa made her way along on foot.

It was just a moment after Ursa arrived at the strange hospital that the front of it exploded. Klaus was holding up his crosses in protection from the assult of a blood breed's boney wings. He seemed to have noticed the new aura that entered, as Ursa's warrior spirit could easily be felt by anyone who was keen on it.

"You," the blood breed growled as he took in the sight of the knight behind Klaus. She didn't waste time, as it would possible cause Klaus to look away from the target. Swinging forth Excalibur's case, she knocked away the first cluster of bones that came towards her. Using her momentum, she opened the case and the two sides protected her from both wings coming down. Kicking it forward while grabbing her sword, the case was finally destroyed. The blood breed seemed to have noticed Leo typing and went after him, but Steven stopped the wings with his ice. Klaus was able to seal the blood breed away and the cross landed upon the head of the dog.

"Sir Leo! Are you alright!?" Ursa pulled up the young boy to check him over for any wounds. When she was satisfied, she walked over to Klaus and stopped when she saw him talking with a young woman.

 _A lady doctor?_ She was amazed that women had gotten so far in the world now and she couldn't help to admire the young woman.

"Ursa," the warning voice came from Steven as he glared at her. Why couldn't the knight listen to him for once?

"Oh yes! Please forgive me Sir Steven, but I could feel that you would come upon danger! I'm sorry for my pathetic excuse for help. If only I was synchronized with Excalibur once again," Ursa bowed with her arm a crossed her chest. She tensed as she felt a hand on her back and she looked up to see it was Klaus. She began to freak out as she saw blood and began to wave her arms around.

"Thank you Ursa. Your moment of distraction gave me just a bit extra time," Klaus said with a smile. 133 seconds was starting to wear on him. She wasn't going to chastise Klaus for not allowing her to go with, but she did send Steven a small look as if to say that this could have been prevented.

"Oh, so you're another friend of . That was pretty amazing what you did," the doctor who introduced herself as Luciana Estevez said.

"It is but a simple duty that all knights have Lady Luciana," Ursa told her, causing the young doctor to blush at the title. She even blushed further as she watched Klaus place an arm around Ursa's shoulders. Ursa mirrored the blush as she apologized again to him and she tried to assess the damage to his body.

"Hmm, I was wondering what that aura could have been," the strange alter being said from beside Luciana. Everyone turned to his direction as he approached Ursa. "I had wondered what had happened after that battle. Seems the arm found its way into this world," he spoke as small little appendages emerged from his stem and touched the scabbard of Excalibur.

"I'm sorry, could you please explain? You know of Excalibur?" Ursa asked, holding out the sword more.

They had settled in a room, Ursa, Steven, Klaus and Luciana. Magradegrano had been observing the sword that was set upon the table before turning back to the crowd.

"A long time ago, there was a battle between divine beings. The reports range, so there is no definitive answer to what truly happened. Yet all of them hold one aspect in common, that one of the divine beings lost its arm. With no trance of it, it was assumed to have perished. Alast, it seems that it had found its way to this world, in which someone had harvested it and created a blade out of it."

The news was startling to the members of Libra, and to Ursa, it clarified many things.

"Could that be why it pertains a consciousness?" Ursa asked.

"Perhaps. I wouldn't be surprised if such was the case." Magradegrano said. Ursa looked down to her hands as she tightened her fists to the point of white knuckles. Upon releasing, she could feel her blood flow into her fingers and she turned her face to the book.

"Did that divine being have the ability to make others immortal?" Ursa's question shocked Klaus and Steven, and caused Luciana to stare at her with great curiosity.

"Hmm, now that is something I'm not sure of. You must say this as it is your current state of being?" Magradegrano asked and received a nod. "Very perplexing. If I may, is it possible to obtain a sample of your blood to study?" Ursa agreed and Luciana took her to a room to draw blood.

"Wow, so you really are immortal," Luciana stared at Ursa, who looked back at her.

"Yes."

Upon further examination of Ursa's body, Luciana was shocked to see the amount of scars she had accumulated.

"Just give me a moment," Luciana said as she made her way out of the room. She returned with a bottle and handed it to Ursa. "Normally you'd be written out a prescription and yadiyada, but I think this can be our secret. Apply this twice a day, once in the morning and then the other time before you go to bed. It's chalked full of special vitamins and essential oils that have been proven to work well on scars. They usually give this type of medical lotion to patients who go through surgery to help their scars fade over time," Luciana told Ursa.

 _My scars?_ Ursa blinked before tears escaped her eyes and she scooped up little Luciana into a crushing hug. The young doctor squeaked as she felt her face being mashed into Ursa's bosom. The shaky sobs didn't stop upon releasing the doctor and Luciana tried her best to calm Ursa down.

"I'm just so happy. Thank you so much Lady Luciana," Ursa said while taking Luciana's hands into her own. For years, she felt her scars hindered her as memories of a painful past. After meeting Leo, Klaus and the others, those memories faded away but still the scars remained. They were now more instruments for embarrassment, as women of this day did not have battered bodies like hers. Instead they were beautiful and Ursa saw herself as an ugly abomination. How could she remain with Klaus if she looked the way she did?

"I'm glad," Luciana said as she was brought into another hug.

As they departed from the hospital, leaving Zapp behind for the night, Ursa seemed unusually happy after being scolded by Steven. Everyone went their own ways and Ursa skipped to Klaus's room.

"Hmm, apply where there is scar tissue," Ursa looked down from the white bottle to up at her reflection in the mirror. There was quite a bit, almost everywhere. So standing there in her undergarments, she put a thin amount of lotion on her body. It was going smoothly until she tried to apply some to her back. There were some nasty ones on the back, rather old ones though. She could only think of one thing to help her out, even though it was cause her a great deal of embarrassment.

"Klaus," she called from the cracked bathroom door. Klaus had been removing his button up when he looked over to see Ursa's head. "I need your help."

He was a bit embarrassed too, but upon hearing her explanation, he helped apply the lotion onto the scars of her back. Even in this flustered moment, it brought home the woes of immortally to Klaus. After Ursa left for getting blood draw, he had talked with Magradegrano a bit more.

 _"A pity," Magradegrano said. "Years like that are nothing to us, but for a human, it would certainly be detrimental to one's mind."_

It just gave him a new perspective of Ursa, seeing that no matter how hard things appeared, she always persevered.

As he took her into his arms, there was a new smoothness to her skin that made Klaus freeze. She would wrap her arm around him, causing the skin to rub against his bare arm.

New skin, new beginnings.

* * *

Magradegrano is the director of the hospital and the booklooking being. I couldn't find anywhere how to spell it so that's just how it's gonna be.

If there's something you don't like about yourself, change it to what you want. Don't let other's dictate how you handle your life.

Tell me some ideas for the next episode's since they focus on Steven and Chain for the most part.


	18. Sweet Shivers

"Hmm, I am sensing an evil presence. Excalibur! The innocent call for our aid!" Ursa claimed as she held her hand in front of her face with her wrist pointed to the ceiling and her fingers fanned out. The other hand was positioned with fanned fingers but her index leading in a point.

The overwhelming silence in the room only caused Leo to sigh as he had walked in on Ursa's training session. She had been watching some show recently and one of the characters would do this and many other poses that Ursa had been mimicking. She would only do them in private, but Leo always seemed to find himself walking in on her while she was doing it.

"I sense it coming from that direction!" Ursa pointed to the opposite door, where Zapp had just been walking by, causing Leo to laugh. "Maybe my senses are a bit off," Ursa mumbled as she lowered her hands to touch her right index to her lip in thought while the other hand supported her right elbow.

"Na, I think you are pretty accurate," Leo said as he approached the knight. She squeaked as she froze with her hands up in front of her. She had grabbed onto the lose fabric of the funnel neck of her tight knit sweater to hide the lower portion of her face.

"Sir Leo!" She was surprised to see him and had to give him the customary death hug. "Oh Sir Leo! I missed you!" Ursa cried as she held him close to her. Since they hadn't been seeing each other for longer periods of time every day, Ursa greatly missed his company. It was different than being with Klaus, which still set her stomach in knots. It was like when she would spend long afternoons with Lady Catherine, a time spent with someone she saw as a sister and Leo was like a brother.

"Haven't been having much luck?" Leo asked. Ursa sighed as she released him and turned her gaze to Excalibur that had been placed against a wall.

"None at all. I'm not sure what I have been doing differently. I feel the same as I did back then, but it still feels like a tremendous weight just to pull out Excalibur half way. I get so tired I can barely stand at the end of the day," Ursa moped as she sat down where she stood. "I feel so useless." The rain cloud above her head began to storm and Leo tried his best to cheer her up.

"Aw come on, it's alright! For so long the world has counted on you and you did your best! Now let us take the wheel and you rest," Leo said before taking on a long pause. He had been noticing in a small amount of time that she seemed to be quite tired. "Maybe this is because you haven't allowed yourself to rest properly," Leo pulled out the big brother card. He gave her a scrutinizing look as she attempted to silence him.

"Sir Leo! You said you'd keep it a secret!" Ursa whined as she tried to keep her voice low. It had only been a few days since she saved Leo from a mugging. The two goons turned into a group and it was a crazy frenzy of flying bodies and gunshots. Leo had to pry Ursa from the scene and hauled her over to see Luciana, who also scolded Ursa for her recklessness. She had sustained multiple injuries and had to plead with the two not to tell Klaus. As much as he seemed to respect Ursa's fighting ability, Klaus worried about her greatly to the extent of forcing her to stay put and by his side so she wouldn't get hurt. She wanted him to not worry and therefore hid her pain under layers of clothes.

"You should really just tell him you got into a fight for my sake and took minor damage. I'm sure he'd-" Leo paused as he heard Zapp yell.

"Chief! Ursa got in a fight again!" Leo started to yell at Zapp who seemed to enjoy watching Klaus scold Ursa but it was always disappointing as he would end up cradling her after she tearfully apologized.

"Argh, it's disgusting," Zapp mumbled as he lit a cigar then blowing out smoke towards the couple.

"You're just jealous," Leo said and received a headlock.

"I am not you sack of pubes!" Zapp growled as he dug his knuckles into Leo's brown locks.

"Shut up!" Leo yelled back as he attempted to get his head free. He was surprised when the sudden rush of air and he looked down to see Ursa had hit Zapp to make him let Leo go.

"You be kinder to Sir Leo!" Ursa commanded while taking Leo into her arms, squishing his head into her bosom. She stared down at Zapp with an adorable scowl as she squeezed Leo into her body. Leo let out a muffled sigh as Zapp twitched on the ground. Klaus came over and made Ursa let Leo go. He had noticed her limp and was worried.

"Ursa, please try to take better care. Maybe you should rest now," Klaus tried to convince her.

"I'm fine Klaus, truly!" Ursa did her best to stand straight but Zapp hit the back of her knee, causing her to fall forward and into Klaus's arms, who picked her up. This broke out another fight between Leo and Zapp while Klaus carried off Ursa to rest.

Klaus had decided that he would spend the next day with Ursa, as usually work kept him quite busy and he wanted to spend time with her. It was starting to become a craving, something that the smaller interactions during the day and the nightly cuddles couldn't satisfy anymore. How could he resist an opportunity to spend more time with the cutely dressed knight? She was wearing a t-shirt that had a cat silhouette that held a galaxy on the inside, tightly hugging onto her bust and down her waist where it was tucked into a high waisted, burgundy skirt.

As she always displayed a curiosity in what Klaus liked and vice versa. She seemed to like the flowers that Gilbert had set up in a vase and he thought talking to her about plants would start their day off.

Head on her palms and elbows on his desk, Ursa sat with her knees against the seat of a chair while the rest of her body was supported by Klaus's desk. She happily watched Klaus as he explained various things about botany and flowers.

"Oh wow, I had no idea," Ursa said with a smile as she watched Klaus water the large plants by the window. "So what kinds of meanings do flowers have?"

"Well, I'm sure you've heard that roses, red ones, symbolize love," Klaus said while turning to her to take in the confused expression on her face. She blinked a few times before tilting her head to the side.

"Huh? Is that why Lady Catherine's husband always brought her them?" Ursa pondered with a finger to her chin. Klaus watched her. She had mentioned Lady Catherine before on numerous occasions and there had always been this small light that would reflect in her eyes.

"I take it you were very close to Lady Catherine," Klaus said. Klaus wasn't a jealous man in any regards, but it was in the way she talked about Lady Catherine and even Leo to an extent, made him wish she would say his name in such a way. It was almost like there was a longing in her tone of days passed, a nostalgic happiness for the times were she was truly happy standing beside someone like Lady Catherine. She didn't say much about her and there weren't any compliments like Ursa usually paid Klaus, but her feelings were reflected in her tone and how full of love it was.

"I was," Ursa's voice drifted off. He regretted saying anything, as he felt guilty for the sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Klaus started to say but was silenced by Ursa hugging him. They weren't especially warm hugs, possibly due to her body size, which always made Klaus want to scoop her up and cuddle her to give her that much needed warmth.

"It's alright, I have you now," Ursa mumbled into the fabric of Klaus's vest. He felt his heart pop and Ursa seemed to have experienced the same thing as she covered her red face into his chest. "Ah and the others!" She said as she sneaked a peek up at his face, her eyes holding a glitter that he loved. Being embarrassed, Ursa squeaked as Klaus hooked his arm around her waist and the other under her bottom. He brought her up to sit in his arms and to his eye level. Klaus opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a kiss. Pulling her closer, Ursa wrapped her arms around his neck and raked her fingers through his hair. There was a hum of satisfaction from Klaus as he moved the hand that rested on her waist up and down her back. Deepening the kiss, Klaus didn't mean to surprise Ursa, but she seemed to be a little ticklish on her sides, so when his hand skimmed by she gasped.

It wasn't the first kiss like this, although it still did well to make Ursa blush. She had been told by Meredith that the best kiss was a hot, sloppy one that called for tongue action. Ursa never understood her, but she was right that that kind of kiss held a sweetness to it. It could leave you hot and breathless, which was the case for the two red heads. Klaus was always gentle in his movements and what he did in hopes that he wouldn't scare Ursa, but everything he did, she met it head on.

There were even times she surprised him. He had a particular spot at the base of his neck that his collar usually covered up. She had ghosted her hands a crossed that area many times and always received a shiver from Klaus. As time went on, all her touches caused this and on nights they laid together, she would brush her hands up and down his arms, her fingertips and nails lightly scrapping his skin. It felt so good that he would bury his face into the crook of her neck and allow her to lull him to sleep.

But his favorite was by far when she ran her fingers through his hair. It had a strange effect of releasing stress and made him feel at ease. Having the same affect on Ursa when he did it, she would always press herself closer to him to take in all his warmth. This happened more often, as Ursa had been sleeping in only her undergarments. There wasn't much Klaus could say about it, but he couldn't deny he enjoyed the softness of her skin against him.

She nuzzled her face into Klaus's neck, causing that sweet shiver he loved. Her lips were touching his skin and her happy hum tickled, causing Klaus to latch his roaming arm back to her waist. He was disciplined in many regards, but these touches were his first encounter with actions that sent his judgment into a fuzzy zone. Noticing the sharp intake of breath, Ursa drew her head back to look into Klaus's eyes. Smiling as she cupped his cheek with one hand, she ran her thumb across the slightly red skin.

Her uncertainty did not halt her curiosity. She would be a fool to say that throughout all the years of living that she didn't know what happened between lovers. After all, she had to deal with her charges' various lovers: true, jilted, or one time flings. Just because she didn't partake in any actions, she knew of the signs (as on many instances she would flee to save herself from the embarrassment of witnessing romantic or sexual situations).

"Klaus," she whispered, touching her lips to his gently before pressing into a full kiss. To get closer, she wrapped her legs around Klaus's waist, causing his breath to get caught in his throat. There was a short moment for both of them to retain some air before they rejoined lips.

As their love grew more heated, they didn't notice Ursa's phone going off, as she normally would silence it for training and forgot to turn the volume back on.

"Weird," Leo pulled the phone away from his ear as he turned back to watch Zapp exit his "lady friend's" house after they returned her cat. After everything he went through that day, he wanted to make sure Ursa's Leo senses weren't going off and that she wasn't rampaging through the city. He tried Klaus and Gilbert, but got the same result. He had no idea what the lovers were doing as well as the fact that Gilbert was wearing noise cancelling headphones while he mused himself about finishing up his work before bed.

"Come on, let's get something to eat. I'm starving," Zapp said with an exasperated sigh as he plopped down on the back of Leo's scooter. Leo still wasn't sure how he got his wallet back, maybe he had taken one too many hits to the head. "Jack Rocket is still open right? Damn I could really go for a burger," Zapp kicked the back of Leo's head to get him moving.

 _Well, I guess she'll be fine. I just hope she didn't wear herself out training again._ Leo thought as he turned on his scooter and headed off.

* * *

Well... things are getting heated... is that something yall would want to read or not? I can muster something up if people are interested. Not the full pow, but I can figure something out. Let me know.

Otherwise, just gonna go onto the next episode.


	19. Heat

It was in one swift motion that the red fabric was torn from around his neck and left to drift to the floor besides the bed. Ursa's fingers had glided beneath his collar and kneaded into the tense upper muscles of Klaus's back. As they broke away, he let out a low groan as her hands danced a crossed his shoulders. He could feel the heat between their bodies grow, leaving himself panting as his usual garb became too much to bare. Tossing aside his vest and button shirt, he found himself being pulled back down into another heated kiss. Supporting his upper body with one arm, Klaus allowed the other to drift lower to Ursa's waist, massaging circles into her weary body. The fabric of her top had ridden up, allowing access to the soft skin underneath.

It was amazing that many of her old scars were now almost completely faded and left behind smooth velvet. He loved feeling her skin and his touch caused Ursa's breath to hitch as they drifted lower to her hips.

Eye contact marked their consent.

Butterfly kisses lead to a moan that escaped Ursa as Klaus's lips found a sweet spot on her neck. One of her hands laced through his hair while the other's nails dig lightly into the back of his shoulder.

The tightness and heat that radiated from their bodies caused them both to discard their upper layer of clothing, leaving both of them blushing. Klaus had seen Ursa nude before, although not on purpose, but it still amazed him. It didn't help that her breast bounced upon taking the shirt off and that she was now pressed against his bare chest.

Ursa tried to distract him from her blush with a kiss, as she had never felt so flushed seeing someone like that before. The defined muscle of his body caused her to twitch with a desire she had never felt before. Each crease she ran over with her hands made Klaus shudder. Shifting, he felt her inner thigh brush against his leg and Ursa gasped as his knee inched closer to her body.

There was no going back as the morning sun rose and Ursa shifted in bed as she felt sore. Stretching her back, she could feel the strain reach down to her legs that ached. She didn't think she could feel more tired than she did, but there wasn't much more that could convince her to lie back down than the arm that was wrapped around her hips. Smiling, she planted a soft kiss on Klaus's forehead before wiggling back down into the covers. As she settled her head against his chest, she could feel the arm around her slip up to her waist and tighten, pulling her closer.

If Gilbert didn't know better, he would have approached Klaus's room to awake him since it was almost eight in the morning. Something made him feel that he would leave Klaus and Ursa alone for now. He wasn't going to admit that he heard anything, but there were defiantly some noises that were a bit suspicious last night.

"Hey Gilbert," Zapp yawned as he entered the office space. He grumbled a bit, slouching down into the sofa.

"Well Zapp, it's sure something to see you here bright and early," Gilbert said as he set down a cup of coffee for the younger male.

"Argh Gilbert, it's hard being this handsome," Zapp let out a loud sigh as he took a sip of his drink. "Damn women. All wanting this piece of action… only to leave me without anything!" He growled as he though to his previous night. It was the first time he woke up in his own bed, in his apartment with no female company. Just one night without his poison left him grumpy and none of his currently ladies seemed like they wanted him around. In his distraction, he didn't think about how Klaus was usually doing some kind of work around the office at that time.

The lack of the boss's presence didn't go unnoticed by the next body to enter. Steven raised a brow, looking around for Klaus but when his eyes landed on Gilbert, the butler held a finger up to his lips as he stood behind the complaining Zapp. Steven blinked a few times, slowly working through the various thoughts that ran through his head before he narrowed down his options.

 _Well, I guess it's about time._ Steven thought as he sat down with his coffee. Zapp continued to grumble about his lack of sex while Steven took a sip.

It was about nine when Klaus appeared with a pleasant air about him. Steven eyed him, feeling that his thoughts were confirmed by the smile on Klaus's face. After Klaus had sat down at his desk, Steven went over a patted him on the back. This caused Klaus to raise a brow at him but the smirk on Steven's face made him flush.

How could they know? Maybe it's a guy thing.

"Sir Leo!" Ursa's voice cut through Steven and Klaus's exchange as well as Zapp's rant. She didn't throw herself on him as she usually did, possibly still under the affects of sore legs, but her smile never faltered as she held up her phone to Leo, who had just walked in.

"Is it true?" She asked.

"Yeah, my new land lady needs me to watch her cat," Leo said with a sigh. He knew of Ursa's love of animals, so when the cute kitten was placed in his arms to be in his care for the next few days, he had to take a picture and send it to her.

"Ooo! Can I come by later and see it?" Ursa waited for an answer and received a nod. She jumped in happiness, but regretted it when pain shot through her legs. "Ack!" she couldn't recover and crimpled to the ground.

"Ursa?" Leo didn't quite understand what was going on. "Are you still hurt from that fight?" He asked, wondering how bad it really was. Klaus had appeared to help Ursa up, who smiled at him and kissed his cheek as a thank you.

"Ah yes! The fight! I should probably go rest. Yes," Ursa's jumbled words only caused confusion in Leo as he tilted his head at her. Klaus dipped his head as he turned red. He had tried to be gentle last night, but the way she said his name drove him a little crazy.

Steven acted innocent when Zapp asked him what was going on. He just shook his head, not being able to believe that Zapp, of all people, couldn't pick up on what had happened between Ursa and Klaus. Only after Zed mentioned having trouble sleeping due to some strange noises, did Zapp jump out of his spot to slap Klaus on the back.

"That's my man!"

A foot to the face from Chain and a stealthy kick from Steven returned Zapp to his grumpy state.

It just wasn't his day.


	20. Day with Leo

"I promise I'll be careful," Ursa assured Klaus as she placed a kiss on his lips. "I'll be with Sir Leo all day! So I'm certain everything will be fine!" Her words didn't do well to convince Klaus, as usually it was because she is protecting Leo, that she gets hurt.

"Kitties, kitties, kitties," Ursa sung as she skipped out of the office. Klaus raised a hand to her but sighed when she shut the door.

Stopping at the store, Ursa grabbed a few things to make a meal for Leo and also to grab some bananas for Sonic. The clerk checking her out wasn't just scanning her items. He eyed her, as she wore a long sleeved, black dress with a low neckline. She was oblivious to anyone's stares but Klaus's. Not even noticing that he had slipped his number into her bag until she reached the door.

"Huh, wonder where this scrap of paper came from," she mumbled before crumbling it up and throwing it into the garbage, causing the clerk to fall over.

"Oh hey Ursa," Leo said after opened his door. Inviting her in, Ursa went to work with making Leo and herself lunch. It was nice to be back in with him, after all the time apart. As she worked, she could hear the meows of the cat and monkey noises.

"Lunch time!" Ursa sang as she set down the food on the small table and she sat with Leo on his bed.

"I never thought I would miss vegetarian cooking so much," Leo whispered as he took a bite. It had been so long since he had a proper meal and he sure did miss it. It did raise a question in his head. "Hey, so how are you liking it there, with Klaus and Gilbert?" Leo was curious.

"It very lovely," Ursa said, smiling at Leo. Her face lit up with a blush as she thought of her previous nights with Klaus and she shifted her gaze away from him. "Ah! Sir Gilbert is very kind! He understands my dislike of meat... but," her face turned green as she thought about the night she found out about one of Klaus's favorite dishes. "Klaus... he... he..." Ursa shuddered as she remembered.

"That he?" Leo watched as she squirmed in her spot and looked like she was going to faint.

"He likes liver! Not just meat, but liver!" Ursa flopped back onto the bed, trying to shake the horrifying thoughts from her mind.

"Oh yeah," Leo thought back to an instance where he learned this. "Well, you aren't going to find a lot of people who don't eat meat around here."

"I know," Ursa sat back up, but the cloud around her head still persisted. A meow interrupted them as the cat jumped up and nestled down in Ursa's lap. Her demeanor completely changed and she was all starry eyed. She started to pet the cat who let out a chorus of purrs. Leo was taken back by the softness in Ursa's eyes.

"Sir Michael, one of my last charges had a cat named Midnight. It's coat shown with the darkest of nights, but was one of the sweetest creatures I've met. Sir Michael wasn't the kindest man, but for some reason, his cat was the one living being in this world that he loved," Ursa told him as the cat jumped to Leo's lap. Sonic jumped onto Ursa's shoulder and happily took a banana from her hand.

"Hey, why don't we go for a walk?" Leo offered. Ursa always liked going through the parks as it showed her all the different forms of life that managed to live in Hellsalem's Lot.

"I'd love to," Ursa smiled. Setting the cat on the window to sunbathe, they left and started on their journey to the park.

Walking along down one of the parks paths, Leo just told Ursa of his daily life, avoiding mentioning the men who mugged him a few days ago.

"By the way, I tried to call you a while ago and you didn't pick up. Was everything okay?" Leo brought up the night that he wanted to make sure she wasn't wrecking havoc around the city when he was he was attacked.

"Hmm," Ursa paused in thought before her face turned bright red and she tried to formulate the best response to his question. "I was... tired. Very tired from training that day and Klaus wanted me to rest because at the end of it all I could barely walk."

It wasn't necessarily a lie, Ursa couldn't lie as it went against her beliefs. Just a stretching and neglecting to mention the whole truth. She did train that day for a short while, and one could say that she was being trained in the art of taking care of plants. She did get very tired and Klaus did keep her in bed longer to rest, possibly knowing because of it being her first time that her legs would be sore and she would have a tough time walking.

 _It wasn't a lie, just protecting the innocent._ She told herself.

"And you actually listened? Well that's good; you really do need to take it easy every now and then. I swore I saw you limping the other day when I stopped by. You need to be more careful, just think if we were jumped now or everyone was called out, you would still be hurt because you haven't taken time to rest," Leo chastised her in the hopes that if he kept repeating it, that she would finally listen.

"Of course Sir Leo! I will do my best to keep low and not fight," Ursa said, happy that she was able to avoid the truth. Sonic stared at her with his big eyes, as if he knew that there was something else. Ursa shifted away and pointed out a patch of flowers that were in bloom by a small pond.

"Klaus told me that roses have many different meanings, depending on the culture and the color. See, white mean innocence while pink mean perfect happiness. I had no idea there was a language to flowers," Ursa said as she crouched down to examine the rose bushes.

"Yeah, I remember back in school, you could buy flowers for people on Valentine's Day. I think they were carnations and not roses though," Leo sat down while Sonic jumped after some bugs that had made home on the flowers. Leo turned to see Ursa's staring intently at the flowers in deep thought.

"Sir Leo," Ursa mumbled, not sure if he would hear her.

"Yeah?" Leo leaned back on his elbows, giving the knight a look. She turns to him with a smile that lit up her whole face.

"I just want to say, thank you. If it wasn't for you being here, I wouldn't have found such happiness in yours and the other's company." The sincerity in her voice caused Leo to blush and he turned away.

"Yeah, I'm glad I met you too," he said in a low voice, bashful from her confession. "It was hard when I first got here. All I could think about was Michella and what I could do to help her. Then I joined Libra and though that maybe, I would be able to do something for her. I tried really hard to keep hope," Leo's voice began to drift off as his uncertainties started to surface. He was still concerned for his sister and was stuck with no answers to helping her. "It was dark, but when you came along, you just made me see that even in the darkest of situations, there is a light," he paused as he thought of one of the first things Klaus said to him. It caused him to start laughing, tears welding up in his eyes. Ursa looked on in confusion, not sure how to handle his laughter.

"It's like it was destiny that you and Klaus became a couple. You're a lot like," Leo said as he tried to calm his laughter. Ursa watched as Leo sat up and picked up a flower petal that had fallen. The red tips were slightly brown, but there was still a vibrancy that caused the red to flourish against his pale palm. Caught up in the wind, the petal floated away and into the pond to join the rest of the fallen blossoms. It somehow found its way to the one other red petal, nestling up against it in the sea of pink and white.

They resumed their walk and decided to stop for ice cream. Within a small café they sat down with some sundaes.

"I hope it is okay that I was gonna meet Nej today. You can come along if you'd like," Leo told Ursa about his mushroom friend.

"Ah, a friend. Well of course I'll meet him," Ursa said with a smile.

 _I have to make sure he isn't a threat to Sir Leo_! Ursa thought. She had heard of Nej but not until recently had Leo brought him up again.

"Although, he's always late and it gets really frustrating. When we're done here we can head back over to the park. We usually meet by the waterfountain." Leo sighed as he thought of all the times Nej forgot about their hanging out times.

"Well I'm sure everything will be alright," Ursa said as she felt some sort of strange feeling in her gut.

 _Weird, I feel like something happened... nah. Just my imagination_. Ursa thought as they finished their ice cream and started walking to the park. Just as they came in view of the fountain, Leo screamed and ran forward. There he couldn't believe his eyes that the little mushroom was sitting there waiting for him.

"What!? We are like fifteen minutes early!" He gasped. Nej had a little smile on his face as he held up a small notepad. After Leo's freak out, he went about introducing Ursa to Nej.

"Nej, this is Ursa. She's the really good friend of mine that I've told you about," Leo motioned to Ursa who waved from behind him.

"Hi pretty lady," Nej said casually. Ursa giggled lightly, finding this little creature to be endearing.

They spent most of the afternoon together until Ursa bid goodbye to return back to Libra's office.

Upon reaching the main room, Ursa was greeted with the sight of Steven with bandages on his face, sitting in a chair. He seemed to be a little frustrated, so she avoided him and went to find Gilbert. She took it upon herself to stop at the flower shop and purchased a variety of flowers.

"My, these are quite lovely," Gilbert told her as he pulled out a large vase to hold them in.

"Sir Leo and I saw some pretty ones at the park today so I thought why not get some for here," Ursa told him while handing the bouquet over to him.

"Quite some interesting choices I see here," Gilbert said while cutting the stems and placing them in the vase. Ursa leaned her elbows against the counter and stared at the flowers.

"The lady at the shop was really nice and put them together. She called it, the "True Love" bouquet. Something about how each one has a meaning related to love," Ursa explained. She blinked a few times to take in the look that Gilbert gave her and took the vase that was handed to her.

"Well I know a perfect place for this then."

Klaus sighed as he had finished up the invitations to welcome Chain back from her almost existence erasing episode. He decided that he would get a drink and by the time he returned to his desk, there was a vase set upon it. The various flowers surprised him, and from the corner of his eye, he saw a little cape of red hiding. A smile overcame his face as he turned to hear a squeak.

Ursa's attempt to hide behind the couch was thwarted. Klaus just picked her up in a bear hug and nuzzled his face into her hair. As he pulled away, it was hard to distinguish her hair from her face as she was red all over.

"Ah, pretty yes?" Sometimes being with Klaus made it hard to remember how to speak, so Ursa could only squeeze out a few words in her flustered state.

"Yes. Thank you," he said. His grip tightened as he buried his face into her neck. "I love you."

Whenever he said it, it made Ursa feel happy and sad at the same time. Overjoyed with the fact that someone loved her that way just like she loved him, but sad because where she wonders if she's worthy of love. She had done things that she never spoke about, things in the past that were better left buried with the people she once knew.

Yet still, he would kiss and call her beautiful with such confidence and love in his tone. He never lied, his eyes shown with such truth that it made her heart twist with sensations of an admirer.

"And I love you," she always say as she pulled him as close as possible. Running her fingers through his hair and caressing the back of his neck was calming to both of them.

As they pulled away, Gilbert arrived to announce that dinner was ready.

"He's made so many new and interesting friends. I've very proud of him," Ursa finished her tale of her day with Leo. She paused as she looked down at her hands that she rested in her lap. Klaus turned to her with concern on his face and reeled a little back in surprise when she lifted her face to have tears running down her redden cheeks.

"They grow up so fast!" She wailed as she thought of how far Leo had come from when she first met him. It reminded her so much of Lady Catherine and even some of the others she accompanied. Some may think it strange, but in a way, at the back of her mind they were like her children.

"My sweet Leo!" Klaus tried his best to calm her cries as she rambled about how they all grow up. After some convince, Klaus was able to get Ursa to go to bed while he finished up a few things.

"Young sir, it seems that you have received a letter from your sister, Lady Annelise," Gilbert said as he set down the envelope. Klaus didn't ever show disrespect towards his older sister, in fact he loved her dearly, but she had a tendency to pry into his personal affairs time to time. She loved to write an old fashioned letter and update him on his nephews. It wouldn't be so bad if she didn't constantly ask him about when he was going to settle down.

"Klaus," she would always start by dragging out his name if she ever called. "When are you ever going to get married?" Her thick German accent made him miss home, as the accent waned away heavily from him from his years of being a fang hunter. "I'm sure you have suitors all the time... if you just smiled a bit more." Annelise and his family were the very few people who could handle his smile, as even Chain has remarked that his smile is one of his most terrifying expressions.

"Sister, I appreciate your concern, but this is dangerous-" Klaus would try to reason but Annelise would cut him off.

"You're a strong man now Klaus, I'm sure that anything that comes your way, you'll be able to protect your family. That's what Gunther did before he quit and settled with his lovely wife Margret. I'm not going to even mention the other one," the eye roll could be felt through her words about the mention of the middle brother.

"I just want you to be happy Klaus. Today's world does show that you don't need someone in your life to make you happy, but I know you. When that goddess of a lady shows up to sweep you off your feet, you better let me know. I want to meet her and then I want nieces. Too many rowdy boys in this family." Annelise was referencing her own three boys and the five that Gunther had. "Nieces you hear me! Adorable baby girls that I can buy all sorts of things for," Annelise gushed as Klaus tried his hardest not to sigh at his sister's incisive nature. "You know mother is dying for a granddaughter." The conversation strayed into the realm of children then bounced back on the ideal woman Annelise saw her brother hooking up with.

"Thank you for your concerns Annelise. I wish you have a lovely day and say hello to the boys for me. Yes, I have to go. Yes, I'll give mother a call. Goodbye sister."

The usual phone conversation was held up in the letter.

It asked about his love life and if he finally met someone. Normally, Klaus thought he wouldn't have a problem introducing this person to his family if they had come along. Yet there was something in the back of his head that kept him from tell them about Ursa, especially Annelise. The only person, if he had to choose, would be his mother. She was a very kind and understanding individual. Although she would express her concerns about Klaus vocation, she never pried. If Klaus wanted it to stay a secret, she would keep it, even from his father. It was just one of the perks of being the baby of the family, as his mother would do anything for him.

"Asking to see if you found someone yet again?" Gilbert asked, not even needing to know what the letter said. He had received calls from Annelise on occasions, hoping to get some dirt on her baby brother when she was bored.

"There's only so much a stay at home mother can do!" She would claim.

"Yes," Klaus's voice drifted off as he thought about possibly telling his mother. Thinking he would sleep on it, he turned in for the night and found Ursa standing by the window as he entered the room. It was a simple, sweet smile she gave him as she sat down in bed and waited for him.

As it was getting closer to November, a cold wind had been blowing through and it made cuddling all the more important. Ursa's body didn't seem to retain heat that well so having Klaus nearby was just what she needed. He would even wake up sometimes at night to find she was sprawled on top of him, trying to soak up as much body heat as possible. Other times he would rest his head in the crook of her neck and completely cover her with his muscular frame.

Nothing can beat the warm embrace of the one you love most.

* * *

Soo yeah.

If you didn't know, Klaus is referenced to be the youngest of three boys in the show, while it doesn't mention the brothers in one of the fan book, it does mention an older sister. I just took a random female name and there is a few doodles by someone cool about what they would think Klaus's older brothers would be like. They dubbed the eldest Gunther and the second Theodor.

Also the thing about his smile comes from like the original oneshot thing. I haven't gotten able to read it, maybe I'll hopefully be able to find it somewhere but it does sound like it gives you a nice background on Klaus.

I hope you enjoyed a day with Sir Leo!

The next chapter is going to be an interesting one. We are currently finished with the episode of Chain Possible. There is the party implied but! I really want to get this next chapter that I've had typed up for a while now out there... so just invision a fun party! Yeah.


	21. A Light in the Dark

At first, it was thought to be because of the party for Chain.

Being exposed to new people and having a drink was very different to Ursa.

But for an immortal to be ill, almost seemed like a strange irony. But Ursa had been sick, throwing up and experiencing stomach pain for the past few weeks. Her condition was concerning to Klaus and the others, as she had referenced that she had no memory of ever getting sick before.

First, she was limited to the office, then to the bed. When it didn't seem to get any better, a call to Luciana was made. She wanted to examine Ursa and set up a date. Being not exactly normal, it was thought that it would be best if she was admitted there instead of the normal hospital.

With the city under attack and the team being called out for protocol, Gilbert took it upon himself to drop Ursa off at the hospital.

"Hey Ursa, long time no see. I'm sorry that we had to meet again under these circumstances," Luciana said as she escorted Ursa to an examination room.

"It is no bother Lady Luciana, I should be sorry for the short notice," Ursa said as she sat down on the table. Luciana went through the motions, taking blood and such. When she returned with the results, she seemed rather concerned.

"Ursa… have you, ah," Luciana didn't know how to proceed with her question. Running through her thoughts, she settled on going through with her initial idea. "I'll need to do an ultrasound of your stomach."

The results were shocking and Luciana told her that she needed to perform a quick procedure. After it was finished, Luciana sat back in her chair and bounced her leg up and down. She knew about Klaus and Ursa's relationship and now that it had been taken to the next level, she was curious about Ursa's feelings. She seemed to not understand the meaning behind what Luciana had to do, so unfortunately, Luciana had to break some tough news.

"Ursa, I'm really sorry, but what you were experiencing was pregnancy and a miscarriage." Luciana gulped, almost wishing she could take back the words. Ursa's expression changed drastically and she started to breath heavily. Luciana held fast, as she knew by acting calmly, she could hopefully help soften the blow to Ursa. Ursa's mind usually worked with logic, so Luciana thought that would be the best way to explain her situation to her.

"I-I-" Ursa stuttered as she stared wildly at Luciana.

"I'm sorry to say, but due to the immense stress on your body, it rejected the baby. I know it's hard to hear but I think if you want to have children, you should probably go through surgery to help remove the scar tissue and other contusions within your body. From what Dr. Magradegrano says, your blood is full of a strange microorganism that helps keep you young and your organs running at a normal human rate. So you're really human at the core still. It makes sense that you'd still be able to use your reproductive system," Luciana said as she paged through one of her books but she stopped and looked back up to Ursa. It hurt her to see this woman who had treated her with such respect and kindness, look so lost and confused.

"But, how?" Ursa looked down at her hands, unsure of where else her mind could go.

"You mean you've never had this happen before?" Luciana couldn't help her own curiosity. She would have assumed that due to her many years alive, Ursa would have being in a relationship or two, but from her response, it seemed like she didn't.

"Ah!" Ursa's face erupted into a red that was brighter than her hair and she fumbled about trying to think of what she was going to say. "Well, I've never met anyone before Klaus," her words trailed off as she thought of all the couples and memories she had. She had dealt with the All Seeing Eyes of the Gods holders falling in and out of love. She'd experienced many marriages and down points in their lives with them. She never thought about herself being in those situations. Trying to write off all her luck to her scar, Ursa never admitted that she actually was too afraid of romance and dealing with it. "I never loved anyone else."

"OH!" Luciana's clones rushed into one to create her adult form and she grabbed onto Ursa's face. Ursa looked on in confusion as Luciana looked deeply into Ursa's eyes. She smiled at Ursa and let go of her face. "That's quite romantic," she said. Sitting back down, she sighed though. As amazing and fairy tale like the story was, there was still a harsh reality behind it all. Ursa _was_ pregnant with Klaus's child. "How do you plan on telling him about the miscarriage?" Luciana looked towards Ursa who just stared back.

"Umm, I'm not sure. Is it important?" Ursa's uncertainty stemmed from her lack of experience in the situation. She still didn't understand relationships and it was hard for her to figure out. This caused Luciana to jump back out of her chair and she grabbed on Ursa's face again.

"Of course it is! You are in this together! Besides, if you go through with the surgeries, you will need to sustain from any physical activities for a while," Luciana said, censoring it slightly to save Ursa from passing out like the last time she mentioned sex. "Also, it's important to figure out whether or not you want to even have children. It's a dangerous time we live in and Hellsalem's Lot isn't really the best place to raise a child, even though there are plenty of people who do it." Luciana placed a hand on her chin. "Although, you and Mr. Reinherz are well adapted enough to deal with any situations that may come your way. Honestly," Luciana paused to smile with a sparkle. "You'd make some real cute babies."

"Ack!"

"Ursa!"

After readjusting Ursa upright, Luciana split apart to grab various books to hand to Ursa. They ranged from the surgeries she'd have to undergo as well as parenting books.

"Lady Luciana," Ursa's voice trailed off as she stared down at the books in her arms. The clones stopped moving around, watching Ursa as she seemed quite sad. "I'm not sure I could be a parent. I have no memories of my own, so I wouldn't know what to do," Ursa told Luciana.

"Hmm, Ursa, I don't think many people know what they are doing when they become parents, but it's a part of the experience of growing and learning. You many have lived a long time, but even you can continue to learn." Luciana offered a comforting smile from all of her clones. "Besides, who wouldn't want a badass momma like you," Luciana joked. Ursa smiled back, knowing that she had tell Klaus about what Luciana said.

"Just one thing," Ursa said as she reached the doors of the hospital.

"What is it?" asked Luciana.

"I just want to say, you are the greatest doctor I've met and I hope you continue on this route, as long as it makes you happy." Ursa smiled before she left. Luciana felt herself brim with joy. To have an immortal tell you that out of all their years living, you were the pinnacle of your craft, was more than just a moral boost.

"Alright!" With all her clones pumped up, she continued her work with a smile from ear to ear.

Ursa on the other hand, fought against herself.

 _How do I tell him that my body couldn't support a child… our child?_ Ursa could barely hold onto the fact that she had been carrying a child for some time.

The elevator doors opened and she took a step out. The books were heavy on her arms and she dragged her feet into the office. Gilbert and Klaus were the only ones in the room. Even then, she felt her heart restrict as the full force of what had been said finally hit her.

She _had_ a child.

She _lost_ a child.

She _could_ _have_ a child.

Falling to the ground, she knew that Klaus and Gilbert were both by her side but she could only touch her stomach with a shaky hand.

 _I can have a child?_ Their voices didn't reach her until she felt herself being pressed into Klaus's chest. He picked her up carefully, knowing that she had visited the hospital. Gilbert in turn, picked up the bag and couldn't help but notice the titles on the spins of the books. His eyes widened as he watched Klaus take Ursa away to his bedroom to rest.

 _Miss Ursa… is it possible?_ Gilbert thought. It had been a question in the air between the members if Klaus and Ursa would tie the knot, but even more about whether or not they would have kids. This came from K.K., who was convinced Ursa and Klaus would make wonderful parents. It didn't help that Zapp had to bring up her immortally and the question whether or not she could even have children.

As Klaus placed Ursa down on the bed, he was stopped by the hand that clutched onto the front of his shirt.

"Klaus… there is something I need to tell you," Ursa's voice was incredibly soft. Klaus sat beside her, taking her hands into his. The calluses on her hands from wielding her sword didn't take away from how delicate they seemed in his hands. She tightened her grip and placed her forehead against his shoulder.

"Klaus," she attempted to calm her breaths, knowing that this was something she had to say. "I saw Lady Luciana and she told me… that I became ill because I was pregnant." The air stilled and Klaus's eyes widened. His posture froze and his mind ran over the words a number of times until he stopped on just one.

 _Was_.

"Ursa," he took her face into his hands to see that she was crying.

"My-my body couldn't handle it though," she said through her sobs. Klaus ushered her into his lap and he cradled her close to his body. It was a long moment of silence before Ursa spoke.

"It's because I hadn't allowed my body to recover properly over the years. What keeps me from falling apart has been trying to heal, but because I keep getting hurt, it was overworked and couldn't do it." Ursa pulled herself away to look into Klaus's eyes. Even though he could still feel her body shake, she put a smile on her face. "But-but she said that if I went through surgery, I'd be able to recover enough to be able to support a baby." She stopped, looking away as she was scared to ask him what his thoughts even were about having a baby.

"Ursa, if that is something you wish to do, I will support you." Ursa cringed slightly, as if his words didn't give her enough support. So to make himself heard, he made her look at him. "I haven't thought about having children. I knew my life was dangerous, which lead me to stay away from relationships in general, but upon getting to know you, I realized just how strong the human spirit can be. Even if you say that you've strived to stop existing, you still persevered. I've admired that in you." Klaus paused when he watched Ursa blink away her tears.

"If this is the journey we take together, then it's worth wishing for."

"But what if-"Ursa cried out but was hushed by Klaus placing his hand on her cheek.

"I believe that together, we can overcome any obstacle, even that of raising a child," Klaus told her before they exchanged a kiss. It was painful, Klaus could admit that. Even if he never thought of children, the knowledge of the miscarriage hurt him. He felt that it was his fault, that maybe he rushed their interactions. The short amount of time they were considered a couple wasn't a lot, but Ursa wanted nothing more than to be with Klaus all the time. His guilt seemed to show to Ursa who kissed him and took her turn to comfort him.

After their soft intimate time, Ursa told Klaus of the books that Luciana had given her. They agreed that the surgery would be important, not only for the future of having children, but also for Ursa's general health. They also decided to keep the miscarriage between themselves and Gilbert, who whole heartedly agreed on the surgery. He expressed his condolences, but was happy at the prospect of children in the future.

"Ursa!" Leo called out when he reached the office. He had received a call from her to come over. It was still strange for him that she had moved in with Klaus, but if she was happy, that was all that matter. She always managed to pop in on him at times and would stay the night occasionally. He didn't mind, but Gilbert told him that Klaus didn't seem to sleep well on those nights, so Leo convinced Ursa that he'd always be in reach.

"Sir Leo!" Ursa tried her best to act normal after her crying fit.

"Ah, are you alright?" Leo asked upon seeing that her eyes were still red and slightly puffy.

"Yes!" She yelled out. She blinked a few times before Ursa realized how much her voice was raised. "Oh, umm. Sir Leo, I need you to promise that within the next month or two, you'll avoid anything that would hurt you." Ursa smiled as she clasped onto his hands. Leo just tilted his head to the side, but upon seeing Klaus approached, he seemed to get the message.

"Surgery huh?" Leo said as he watched Sonic nestle into Ursa's hair.

"Yes," Klaus said, his hand holding onto Ursa's. He knew she could be prone to crying, especially if he or Leo was involved, so he wanted to support her as much as he could.

"I believe most of the damage is from the fight with the blood breed back a long while ago. He tore through most of my organs and it was hard to keep up enough to repair myself back then. If it wasn't for the blood I had been storing in Excalibur for many years, who knows what would have happened," Ursa said. Her casual tone about the past made both Leo and Klaus stare at her.

"So Ursa will be restricted to the headquarters for the time after the surgeries. There will be multiple ones, so there will be a very long recovery time," Klaus declared.

"Ah, don't you think that's a bit much?" Leo said, but regretted it and quickly withdrew his words upon seeing the intense stare of Klaus. "I mean of course! You never know what's going to happen out there so it's best to stay indoors!" Leo waved his arms about dramatically. He stopped his flailing as Ursa gave him a reassuring smile. He knew Klaus could be protective, but it did seem slightly overboard.

"Other than trips to see Lady Luciana, I won't be seeing much of the outside until my body is fully healed."

"Huh, guess that means Christmas here then?" Leo asked. Klaus placed his hand on his chin in thought. It would be their first Christmas together, so he realized that he would have to push up his plans to a closer date to make that day even more special.

"Like a party?" Ursa seemed to delve into thought as well. "My last Christmas would have been with Lady Catherine and her family. Ah! But are you not going home for Christmas then this year Sir Leo!?" Ursa seemed to portray concern but Leo quelled her thoughts.

"Ah, well you see," Leo felt his face cave as Ursa had jumped across the table to hold onto his face.

"You should go and see your sister! Lady Michella must miss your presence!" Ursa stared deeply into Leo's eyes and he could feel himself getting uncomfortable, especially with Klaus in the room. The large male stood up at Ursa's sudden action and tried to get her to sit back down.

"Ursa, could you please let go of my face and it's just not that simple," Leo asked as she seemed to squish in his cheeks.

"Oh!" Apologizing, Ursa returned to her space by Klaus, who put an arm around her shoulders to keep her from jumping around again. Leo sighed, thinking that it had been so long since he had even just spoken with Michella. Sure letters were nice, but he missed her voice and somehow couldn't find the courage to call her up.

He shifted his gaze to Klaus and Ursa who sat across. She had asked if he had seen Excalibur so that she could clean the sword. Klaus returned with that it was probably best that she refrained from handling such heavy objects, which caused her to sigh and nod in response, while holding a pout on her face. Klaus just smiled at her actions and pulled her in closer to him, which caused her to blush and hide her face in her hair.

This reminded Leo of that thing Klaus had asked him about last week. He made a note to send Klaus back his opinion on the matter later, not wanting to spoil it in front of Ursa.

"Yeah, so… I bet K.K. will be busy with her family, but everyone else would probably be open for a small party." Leo offered up. It was going to be December in a week and he could see from Ursa's expression that she was excited for it.

After they spoke some more and detailed out that the surgery would be taken place in about a week, Leo left them alone.

"Klaus," Ursa sung as she leaned over the side of him as he worked on his laptop. He stopped his typing upon the kiss he received on his cheek. Turning his attention towards Ursa, he smiled back at her.

"Sir Gilbert said that your birthday is also in December." Ursa started to say but hesitated as she tried to work out her thoughts. "Do people still celebrate with gifts around here?" Ursa wasn't sure of all the customs, especially with anything that happened in the United States or Hellsalem's Lot.

"Ursa you don't have to get me anything for my birthday. Just having you here is enough," Klaus said while giving her a kiss. Her response of a pout made Klaus chuckle as the childish side of the knight seemed to come out more often. It was quite adorable.

"Hmm," she hummed in thought. Klaus watched her as she made her way over to Excalibur. He had put the sword within almost a show case of sorts. He didn't want Ursa to strain herself and he made her promise that she wouldn't try lifting the sword during her recovery time. She jumped slightly as she felt Klaus wrap his arms around her waist and felt him rest his chin on her head. Resting into the embrace, Ursa allowed all the tension to drain out of her body.

Gilbert smiled as he placed down the tea for the couple upon Klaus's desk. He left them to their moment, but not without leaving a slip underneath Klaus's computer.

* * *

So, what you think?

It's gonna be tough for Ursa but she can pull through. I know miscarriages can be really tough and painful, especially for people who try for children. Of course, Ursa didn't really know well that she could still have children (I rather not read about the painful reality of reproductive things such as periods in fanfiction. We ladies experience the pain every month so I think that's enough. I do get it lends to a realism, but man do they suck so I don't like being reminded of that. I live it, I understand). So to justfy this slightly, cause I think most immortal beings or long life entities cannot have kids, Ursa's body, to keep up with healing, would shut down that part of her. So unlike the rest of us, she would't experience at least the full extent of a period.

Sorry to anyone who finds that uncomfortable but it really shouldn't be. It's apart of what creates life so regardless of the female and or male audience, yall should know how that works. Life isn't just boom magic. It's a multi step program... or something.

Unfortunately! This means very, very limited action on Ursa's part. So I would welcome ideas on how to make her life more interesting without her getting hurt or having to fight. I love the fights in the show, as they have so much physical as well as emotional power behind them. I plan for the surgery to go on during the Lock Out episode. Soo yeah, it is very unfortunate, but it also does keep her from interfering since I think the final episodes are very important for Leo's development and you cant just have someone running around with a sacred sword, slashing everything up.

Who is she, Link?... It's funny cause it's a Zelda joke. Pity laugh please.


End file.
